Mortal Kombat: Spawn Unleashed!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Spawn finds himself in the world of Mortal Kombat, but this time he has been sent by Nightmare for a dark mission: To find and destroy all those who could resist Nightmare's rule. Spawn is now targeting the Lin Kuei, the Black Dragon Clan, the Tarkatans, and even the emperor of Outworld himself: Shao Kahn! Also contains SpawnXSkarlet! Rated M for extreme violence, blood, and gore!
1. Chapter 1

***Hey, everyone! After I finished watching a playthrough of Mortal Kombat vs. DCU in story mode for the MK Side and some MK9 playthroughs, I thought to myself "Spawn would really cause some damage and spill some blood if he was included!" Then that's when it hit me; I would add my version of Spawn into the world of Mortal Kombat. If you want to know some more about my version of Spawn, check him out in my profile! Now onto the story! But be warned; it is very dark and gruesome in violence! Viewer discretion is highly advised!***

The entire world of Mortal Kombat was in ruin; whatever was left of it wasn't going to live much longer. Outworld, Earth Realm, and even the Nether Realms were left to waste by a horrific force so gruesome and terrifying...that anyone or anything that stood in it's way was almost instantly destroyed. There was a battlefield near a pyramid completely littered with corpses and unrecognizable remains of all the known Kombatanants. Maggots engulfed the bodies and buzzards tried to pick them clean apart, and pools of blood soon turned to lakes and rivers as the rotting bodies decomposed. Everyone was dead...except for two people. The first was Raiden, the god of thunder and protector of the Earth Realm. The second, was the scourge that had wrought all the terror and annihilation upon this realm. It was Spawn; Nightmare's most powerful assassin and enforcer of darkness and evil. Raiden had constrained himself from killing Spawn in hopes that he would see the errors of his ways and turn away from the evil darkness. But after witnessing the countless deaths of every single Kombatanant, Raiden grew furious and knew that the only way to stop this Hellspawn was to destroy him. Spawn wasn't about to allow the thunder god to stop him, and he fought wildly against him even after he killed every single other Kombatanant. "I gotta hand it to you, old man! You really aren't as weak and feeble as I thought after all! Lord Nightmare would be very impressed...if hadn't taken your head right now!" Spawn growled as he stood apart from Raiden drenched in the blood of his enemies. Raiden growled with fury as he pounded his fist into the ground and sparked lightning from his hands; he was severely wounded, but he was not out. "I will never allow you to destroy me! You may have been able to destroy all the realms, and you may have been able to destroy everyone else...but you will never beat me!" Raiden cried fiercely. "Oh yeah? Well get a load of this!" Spawn sneered as he fired his Necroplasm Fireball at Raiden. Raiden cried out as he was struck by the corrossive fireball and flew back against a pillar and fell flat on his face. "You ain't got a chance, old man! You're going down...hard!" Spawn snarled as he kicked Raiden up and into another pillar. Raiden cried out in pain as he felt his bones crack from the impact, and groaned as he fell on his stomach.

Spawn walked slowly towards Raiden to finish him off, but Raiden would not give up no matter what. He weakly stood up and began to create a Lightning Bolt, but Spawn savagely punched him away and forced him on his back. Spawn then leapt up and smashed both feet into Raiden's chest and pulsated red energy throughout his entire body, making Raiden scream in agony. "You cannot win, Raiden! I have beaten you and every single one of your rebels! Lord Nightmare will be very pleased to know that the once great thunder god and all his little minions were easily slain! Even your pathetic Shao Kahn stood no chance against me! Face it Raiden; I have won in the Lord of Darkness's name!" Spawn cried valiantly. Raiden gasped and wheezed for breath, but he was able to stare up into his eyes before he spoke. "Is that it, then? You think that means you've become the ultimate warrior? Think again; it's happened with Shao Kahn and his little minions, and it will happen to you! He will shun you and betray you to claim the glory as his own!" Raiden gasped. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me or Nightmare! You will never convince me to betray my master; ever!" Spawn growled. "You fool! You still cling on to his false promises...you will have signed in to your own death by this demon! I hope it was worth it...because it's going to be the last joyous thing you ever feel before he kills you!" Raiden winced. "SHUT UP!" Spawn shouted as he stomped on his face. Raiden's skull cracked and he cried out loudly in pain from Spawn's forceful attack. Spawn then grabbed Raiden by the neck and glared at him with his menacing green eyes. "Burn in Hell...old man!" Spawn growled as he began using Necroplasm to dissolve Raiden.

Raiden screamed as he was shriveled up into a corpse, but then Spawn really finished him by throwing him into the air and blasting him into a bloody pulp with a burst of Necroplasm. Raiden; the god of thunder, was dead and defeated. Spawn cried out in triumph as he stood on top of the pyramid over the valley of slain warriors; he was now officially the king of Mortal Kombat. "I did it! I finally did it! I've proven my worth! Are you happy?" Spawn cried angrily. Suddenly, Nightmare appeared behind him by teleporting. "Yes! I am so proud of you, my worthy servant! You have indeed proven your worth to me in these past few days. You should be very proud of what you have accomplished, my son. You have made me proud!" Nightmare rasped in a demonic voice. "Yeah, yeah! So when do I go home? When do I get rewarded like you kept promising me?" Spawn snapped. Nightmare laughed at him. "Ah, yes! I almost forgot...come! Share your master's happiness." Nightmare cried in a deceptive tone. Spawn walked towards him to claim his prize...and then to his own horror, he found the Soul Edge stabbed into his heart. Spawn screamed in howling agony and misery as he was stabbed by the demonic sword, and Nightmare laughed evilly as he began absorbing the demonic energy from Spawn.

After a few agonizing minutes, Spawn was reduced to a very weak and pale human...he was Raizo once more, but he felt and looked more like a zombie. Raizo gasped as he fell back and hyperventilated as Nightmare towered ominously over him. "Nightmare...what have you...done to me?" Raizo wheezed. "Why, I only gave you what you've always wanted! You've been whining about wanting to become a human again...so after you finally proved your worth to me and eliminated all possible threats, you deserve to be rewarded! And you've just gotten your much deserved reward, my dear boy! Now answer me this: are _you_ happy?" Nightmare sneered. Raizo was too weak to even move, but he glared at Nightmare with raging hellfire in his eyes. "You...used me...for the last...time! When I come back, you are going to wish you never made me! I'll kill you and send you to hell for your constant lies and pain you've caused me!" Raizo managed to sputter. Nightmare looked at him with anticipation, and then grabbed him forcefully by the neck. "You will do no such thing, you foolish creature! You've already done enough for me...now go rot back in the graves in peace, or else I'll reconsider your reward!" Nightmare growled. "Enjoy this glory and victory of yours while you still can, Nightmare...because I'll take it back and shove it up your ass!" Raizo sneered as he coughed. Nightmare snarled viciously as he threw Raizo down the pyramid, and poor Raizo cried out and grunted as he tumbled down to his apparent death. But as Raizo laid down on the ground looking up at the blood red skies, he recalled all the things he did here in this strange and violent dimension. This is the story of how Spawn came into Mortal Kombat...

Spawn was waiting inside of a darkened room in Hell; Nightmare wanted to speak with him about something really important. "What the hell does he want me to do this time?" Spawn wondered aloud. Spawn had been working for Nightmare for many years, doing countless duties and assassination jobs for him. And everytime Spawn completed a mission and was promised a reward...Nightmare kept betraying him and shunning him; he always found a way to use him. But whatever the hell Nightmare was about to make him do, Spawn would make damn sure that he got what he wanted most: freedom. Nightmare finally entered inside of the room and Spawn bowed low to him. "What is your bidding my master?" Spawn asked. "Rise up, knight of Hell! The time has come to finally prove yourself!" Nightmare rasped. Spawn looked up at him in confusion; he never said anything like that before. "What do you mean, master? What is it that you wanted me to do?" Spawn asked obviously confused. "Spawn...you have been such a good and faithful servant to me over these past years. Now; I must put your strength and skills to the ultimate test! You must prepare yourself, though...because where I am about to send you may be your most dangerous mission yet. Are you up for it?" Nightmare began. Spawn nodded his head. "Ok, good. I knew that you would be...now for your mission. There are several powerful groups of individuals that are a great threat to my plans of domination in certain realms. For instance; there's this brutal race of barbarians called the Tarkatans. Ugly, nasty creatures they are...but to you and I, nothing more than mere pests! However; there are also hordes of clans called the Black Dragon and the Lin Kuei that may pose more of a threat. Then you have the biggest problem of all; the so called emperor of Outworld. His name is Shao Kahn, and though he is powerful, he is lazy, proud, and arrogant. I want you to take full advantage of this situation, my boy!" Nightmare continued.

Spawn was still confused. "What would you have me do? Where do I start?" Spawn asked. "Well, if you want to start somewhere...find this Tarkatan horde and slaughter them all like the very animals they are! Their leader is named Baraka, and they have managed to overtake this place called Edenia. Now I could care less for this place, but I want you to destroy all those barbarians so that this so called emperor gets the message." Nightmare explained. "What message is that, if I may ask?" Spawn replied. Nightmare looked at him with a menacing glow in his eyes. "That his time has finally come! A new ruler will soon take his place...and bring twice the amount of terror and annihilation that this fool ever could in his entire life! He's a disgrace to the forces of darkness, and with your help I'll prove that I am the ultimate ruler and enforcer of darkness! Slay all of his allies, and then he will be on his knees begging me for mercy. Then that's when you strike him down, my boy! Give me his head...and I will give you whatever it is that your heart so desires." Nightmare said softly. Spawn looked at him with suspicion. "How do I know that you will keep your word? Everytime that I do something for you, you say that and then you don't give me what I want! How do I know that you'll keep your word this time?" Spawn challenged. "Because I have never entrusted anyone else to do such a huge task like this! This is extremely important to me, Spawn. If you succeed, then I _will_ reward you!" Nightmare replied. "Fine! If I kill all these bastards for you...I want to become human again!" Spawn snapped. Nightmare smiled evilly. "It shall be done. Now go; spread terror and annihilation upon my enemies! Spare none that stand in your way!" Nightmare cried as he created a huge portal. Spawn nodded his head and walked right through the portal; his most difficult mission was about to begin.

***Well, now. Things are going to be very interesting this time, huh? Stay tuned to see what Spawn does next, but be warned. There will be blood...lots and lots of blood!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Spawn begins his first rampage in Edenia to find and destroy his first target: Baraka and his race of Tarkatans! But first, he runs into a little more trouble in a very unexpected way. This chapter will be extremely violent and graphic, so please don't read this if you're under the age limit or are squeamish about blood. The rest of you, enjoy it!***

Spawn was instantly teleported into the strange world of Edenia; a place of paradise and tranquility. It was very beautiful and quiet...until Baraka's Horde came into the place and ruined everything. On the outside, everything was still beautiful. But inside the city, the place was ruined and trashed completely by the violent barbarians. Spawn started walking through the forest, when suddenly he heard a noise. He turned around slowly and reached for his Agony Axe, but relaxed as it was just a bunny rabbit. It looked up at Spawn cutely, and Spawn just stared back at it. "What are you looking at, furball? Don't you have anything better to do than just sit there and stare at me?" Spawn snapped. The bunny tilted its head and looked at him with sad eyes; Spawn was clearly not amused. "Get outta here! Go munch on a carrot or something!" Spawn snapped as he shooed it away. The bunny hopped away over to a tree and hid inside a hole, and Spawn just walked away. Spawn kept walking through the forest, carefully observing his surroundings when he suddenly felt like he was being followed. "What the hell? Who's following me?" Spawn muttered. He turned around and looked all over the place quickly, and then sighed impatiently as he found nothing. "Must be my imagination." Spawn grumbled. But as he turned back around, he cried out in dismay to find the same rabbit staring at him cutely. "What the hell? What is wrong with you, you stupid rodent? Beat it!" Spawn growled. The bunny looked up at him with even sadder eyes, and Spawn growled angrily as he grabbed it by the ears. "You're pissing me off! Now go away!" Spawn snarled as he threw the bunny. Spawn muttered under his breath, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his back. "OW! What the fuck?" Spawn growled.

He was very surprised to find the bunny holding a rock in it's hand, standing on it's hind legs with an angry expression on it's face. "Oh, come on! Give me a break already! Who the hell do you think you are? I don't have time for this!" Spawn cried. "You should be one to talk, phantom!" the bunny cried in tough feminine voice. Spawn's eyes got wide with shock; was he hearing things or was this real? "Uh...did you just speak?" Spawn said stupidly. "Yes, I did! I thought maybe you were sent here to help us...but I guess I was wrong!" the bunny replied. Suddenly, it morphed into a beautiful woman in skimpy blue clothing. It was Princess Kitana! "What the hell? I must've either hit my head on the way here or I must be going crazy!" Spawn muttered as he rubbed his head. "It's obvious to me that you're not from around here, phantom! But my question is this; who are you and what is your business here?" Kitana asked sternly. "The hell that I'll tell you, bitch! It's none of your damn business!" Spawn snapped. Kitana looked at him with an outraged look on her face; nobody dared to say something like that to her. "How dare you! I am no mere princess; I am Kitana and you will learn respect!" Kitana cried fiercely as she drew out her fan blades. Spawn growled furiously as he drew out his Agony Axe. " I don't give a damn if your the Queen of England, bitch! I don't have time for this bullshit! Get the hell outta my way or I'll crush you!" Spawn shouted. "Very well, phantom! If it's a fight you want...it's a fight you'll get! Farewell!" Kitana cried. She cried out fiercely as she rushed towards Spawn to attack, and Spawn cried out even fiercer as he rushed towards her to attack.

They both fought furiously for several minutes; surprisingly they were evenly matched. Kitana kept on throwing her fans at Spawn and savagely kicked him, but the enraged Hellspawn kept on hacking and slashing at her and kicked her even more brutally. Kitana managed to catch Spawn off guard with her Fan Lift attack before knocking him back down with her Square Wave Punch. Spawn jumped back up and grabbed Kitana by the hair before flying up and slamming back down again. He pinned her to the ground with his feet and pulsated red energy through out her entire body, making her scream out in pain. Spawn attempted to finish her with a fatal blow of his Agony Axe, but Kitana suddenly teleported away. "What the hell? Where did you go, damn it?" Spawn growled. Suddenly, Kitana reappeared behind him and stabbed her fan blades into the back of his head. Spawn cried out in agony as he was stabbed, but Kitana reappeared in front of him and stabbed her fans into his eye sockets. Spawn screamed in pain as he was stabbed, and then Kitana kicked him away and forced him on his back. "Get up!" Kitana spat. Spawn did get up...and he was mad. "You trying to piss me off? Well guess what, bitch? It's working!" Spawn growled. "You don't scare me, phantom! I know your kind; evil heartless wraiths that go around and kill innocent people because they've got nothing left to do in their lives! I wouldn't be surprised if you had an alliance with Scorpion!" Kitana cried fiercely. "Oh yeah? Get a load of this!" Spawn sneered as he charged his hands up with green energy. Spawn fired a Necroplasm Fireball at Kitana, and made her scream in agony as she fell back with an explosive force and burned terribly. Not even finished, Spawn leapt towards her and began savagely beating her with his fists and kicked her multiple times. Spawn finally flew up with his Agony Axe and sliced downward, severely wounding Kitana.

Kitana screamed in wailing agony as she fell to her knees, bleeding terribly. Spawn was about to decapitate her, but Kitana put her hands up and begged for mercy. "NO! STOP!" she cried. Spawn stopped and held the Agony Axe up in the air, but he still looked down at Kitana with blazing fury in his eyes. "Please...don't kill me!" she sobbed. Spawn slowly lowered his weapon before he grabbed her neck and held in the air. "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't!" Spawn snarled. "Please...let me go! I'll do anything!" Kitana begged. Spawn thought about it for a moment, and then smirked. "Anything you say?" Spawn sneered. "Yes! I'll do anything you want...but please don't hurt me again! Tell me what you want and I'll do what I can to help you!" Kitana gasped. Spawn dropped her to the ground and stepped back as Kitana began violently coughing and gagging to catch her breath. "All I want is this: You tell me where Baraka's little army is...and I'll let you go!" Spawn said at last. Kitana looked up at him with both shock and confusion. "What? But why? Why do you..." Kitana began. "It's like I said before; it's none of your damn business! Tell me what you know...or I'll change my mind!" Spawn growled as he drew out his Agony Axe again. "Wait! I don't know where Baraka is...but I do know someone who does!" Kitana cried. "Yeah? I'm listening!" Spawn snapped. "Her name is Mileena...she's Baraka's closest companion! She's also second in command of Baraka's forces! She's in the city of Edenia; find her and she'll tell you where Baraka is!" Kitana explained quickly. "Thanks..." Spawn replied before he walked off. "Wait! Who are you?" Kitana asked. Spawn sighed impatiently as he turned around. "The name's Spawn...tell all your little friends to stay outta my way. I don't want to hurt anyone else that I don't need to!" Spawn replied. Kitana nodded her head and took off running into the forest. Spawn just sighed as he began making his way towards the city.

Spawn finally made it to the city; he was so repulsed by what he saw. The Tarkatans had completely trashed the entire city and laid waste to everything; he could see them acting up and partying wildly as they completely trashed everything in sight. "Disgusting! It's no wonder Nightmare wants these assholes dead; they're so sickening!" Spawn mumbled. He walked through the city gates and through the streets, ignoring the pleas and cries of the frightened civilians who begged him for help. "Please! Help us!" an old man cried. "Save us!" a woman wailed. Spawn ignored them and headed towards a bar, where several Tarkatans were drinking and carrying on. "We have victory!" a Tarkatan slurred. "Long live King Baraka!" another sang. They all laughed drunkly as they danced around and drank, until Spawn busted into the bar. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at the stranger with mixed feelings of suspicion and fear. "Which one of you scumbags knows where Mileena is?" Spawn demanded. The Tarkatans looked at each other and then back at Spawn. "Who are you to ask us questions, stranger?" one of them sneered. Spawn replied by grabbing his neck and choked him. "I'm Spawn; your worst nightmare!" Spawn growled before throwing him against the wall. The Tarkatan cried out as he smashed through the wall and into the streets, and the others cried out furiously as they swarmed around Spawn to attack. Spawn slaughtered them all in mere seconds with his Chained Whip attacks. He drew out a massive pair of chains and began savagely whiplashing them; cutting off their limbs and shattering their skulls. Spawn cut them all down, save for one. The last remaining Tarkatan was whimpering with fear as he cowered in corner. Spawn marched towards him and grabbed him by the neck before holding him against the wall. "Do you care to say anything to me?" Spawn sneered. "Ok, ok! I think Mileena might be in the public baths; please don't kill me!" the Tarkatan whined. Spawn sneered as he violently twisted his neck and threw his dead body aside. "This should be easy!" Spawn mumbled.

He Spawn quickly made his way over to the public baths, hacking and slashing any other Tarkatan he saw. With furious bursts of energy and savage strength, he cut down all the remaining Tarkatans in the area with his Agony Axe. Each Tarkatan suffered a terrible death from the enraged Hellspawn, and each death was different. Spawn severed off arms, legs, and heads in the most brutal ways possible; he even managed to completely obliterate a group of them with a burst of his Necroplasm Fireball. "Too easy; I could do this all day!" Spawn cried. Finally, Spawn burst through the door of the bath house and began blasting away several Tarkatans with a pair of machineguns formed from his Necroplasm. They all screamed and cried out as their brains were blasted against the walls, and their bloody bullet filled bodies bled into the pools and turned the water into blood baths. Spawn kept doing this until he reached the biggest bath of all, and found Mileena. Mileena gasped and cried out as she turned around to the intruder and covered herself; she was naked from taking a bath. "How dare you! Can you not see that I'm busy here? Who do you think you are?" Mileena cried as she covered her sacred areas. Spawn replied by throwing a chain around her neck and forced her out of the bath, knocking her against the wall and falling flat on her face in front of him. Spawn forced her up on her feet and grabbed her by the neck before choking her. "Tell me where Baraka is! I suggest you do it quickly if you value your life...because I don't have much patience left!" Spawn growled as he began violently choking her. Mileena gasped and wheezed as Spawn choked her even harder to the point where she was on her knees struggling to stay alive. "Ok! Ok...I'll talk!" Mileena gasped. "Then do it!" Spawn snapped before he finally let go. Mileena gasped and wheezed feverishly as she tried to catch her breath. "Baraka...is in...the palace! He's in the throne room...I think! Please don't kill me!" Mileena gasped. Spawn growled as he grabbed her again and threw her back into the water. "Don't drown yourself!" Spawn sneered before he took off.

By the time Baraka got the message that most of his army was dead and that Mileena was attacked, he flew into a rage that cost the lives of the entire throne room's furniture. With a roar, he drew out his arm blades and began tearing things apart with pure fury. He overflipped tables, shredded chairs and couches, and tore apart curtains. When he finally finished, he stood there panting with fury. "Who...or what is responsible for this? Who dares to defy me in this manner? Who would dare to kill my men and harm my precious Mileena? WHO!" Baraka cried. Suddenly, massive machinegun fire was heard and several other Tarkatan guards were slaughtered and mowed down. Spawn busted into the room and tossed his empty machineguns aside before standing before Baraka. "That'd be me!" Spawn taunted. "YOU! You dare try to kill my Mileena? You dare to kill my men? I'll tear you to pieces!" Baraka snarled as he drew out his Arm Blades. Spawn drew out his Agony Axe and swung it around. "Nobody's gonna get in my way; not even you!" Spawn cried. "We'll see about that! Take this!" Baraka snapped as he fired his Blade Spark at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he was struck, but he struck back with a powerful slash of his Agony Axe. Baraka cried out as he was sliced across the chest, but began screaming with rage as he began attacking Spawn with his Chop Chop Blades. Spawn managed to deflect some of his attacks with his Agony Axe before he tripped Baraka with his foot and began hammering him down with his Agony Axe. Baraka snarled as he forced himself back up and kicked Spawn away with his Rising Double Kick, forcing him into the wall. Spawn grunted as he tore himself out of the wall and drew out his chains. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled. Baraka growled in reply and clashed his Arm Blades together. Spawn lashed out at Baraka, whipping him multiple times with his Chained Whip attacks. Baraka cried out as he was struck many times, but he was able to catch the chains with arms in an attempt to defend himself. It was very unwise, and Spawn made his final move.

Spawn dragged Baraka over to him and began savagely kicking him before he threw Baraka over to the wall. Baraka was still tightly tied by the chains and Spawn took full advantage of the situation. "Hang on tight, asshole! You're going for a ride!" Spawn sneered as he launched Spawn into the air. Baraka cried out as he was thrown around the throne room by Spawn's Chained Whip and massive damage was caused to both Baraka and the throne room. Finally, Spawn forced Baraka back down into the ground before drawing the chains back to him. Spawn then began creating a huge source of energy with his hands to the point where it grew unstable. Finally; Spawn fired a huge streak of Necroplasm energy at Baraka, making him scream as he blown to pieces from the powerful blast of Necroplasm. Baraka, the commander of the Tarkatan Horde, was dead. Spawn stood there panting with fury to catch his breath; the amount of energy he used for his Necroplasm Blast took a lot out of him. "Damn...well, at least I finally killed that bastard!" Spawn muttered. But as he teleported away, he was completely unaware of Raiden and Kitana watching him the whole time. They were both very shocked to witness the sheer brutality and raw power of Spawn. "Unbelievable! I guess we can safely assume that he's definitely not from our world!" Raiden exclaimed. "Let's just hope his intentions are for good benefits!" Kitana agreed.

***Wow! Quite a lot of action, huh? Stay tuned for more brutal action, coming up soon!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Spawn begins his next assault in the frosty homelands of the Lin Kuei. Meanwhile; a concerned Raiden gathers up a group of friends in an attempt to team up against Spawn. Warning: Contains Brutal violence, graphic gore, and language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn teleported over to snowy mountains and began wandering around in search of any signs of his next target: Subzero. It was very cold and windy, but Spawn didn't care. He had a job to do and he had to do it quickly. "Wherever you are, you better be ready to die!" Spawn growled as he trudged through the bitter winter winds. Spawn climbed through the mountains and braved the snow storms, but he still had no luck in finding any living thing in these mountains. "Where the hell is everyone? I was so sure that they would've been hiding here in these mountains somewhere!" Spawn grumbled. Suddenly, a massive creature emerged out of a snow pile and roared ferociously. "Shut the hell up, furball!" Spawn growled as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at it. The creature cried out as he was explosively blown into the wall and created a massive hole. Spawn jumped through the hole and gasped at what he saw; it looked like a temple of some sort. "Aha! Just as I thought...they _were_ hiding! Now then; let's see if I can find anyone who knows anything about Subzero!" Spawn said out loud. As he began wandering inside of the temple, he saw many frozen statues that looked so close to being human. "Damn...either those are some unlucky people, or they're really legit statues!" Spawn said as he looked closer at them. Suddenly, one of them opened up their eyes and cried out as he jumped towards Spawn. Spawn cried out in dismay as he caught him and threw him against the wall and shattered him completely. "What the hell was that?" Spawn cried. Suddenly; all the statues came to life and tried to swarm Spawn. Spawn was able to overpower them by simply using his Agony Axe to smash them all to pieces. "And stay outta my way!" Spawn cried before he took off. He ran deeper into the temple, being much more cautious and aware for any danger. "This place gives me the creeps! I'll just find the son of a bitch, kill him, and then I'll get the hell outta here!" Spawn muttered.

Spawn finally approached a large room and was very suspicious when it was empty. "Something isn't right here! It's too damn quiet...I don't think I'm alone! Just what is this place?" Spawn whispered. "You're in the Lin Kuei Temple! And we don't like unwanted visitors!" a harsh feminine voice cried. Spawn turned around to find Frost glaring at him, but she wasn't alone. She had over a hundred other Lin Kuei warriors with her, and they were armed with icy swords and spears. "How dare you defile our holy ground! How dare you enter here without permission! Who do you think you are?" Frost cried bitterly. Spawn drew out his Agony Axe and growled in fury. "I'm Spawn; the enforcer of Nightmare! Nobody's gonna get in my way! Now step aside if you know what's best for you!" Spawn growled. "Nobody dares to insult the Lin Kuei and lives with it! KILL HIM!" Frost cried. the Lin Kuei warriors screamed as they rushed towards Spawn, but Spawn easily hacked and slashed his way through them to reach Frost. With bloody fury, he hacked off everyone's limbs and cut them down like bamboo. He managed to shatter their weapons like glass before he cut down the warriors. Spawn eventually killed off the last group of warriors in a most gruesome manner. Spawn grabbed an icicle and stabbed it into the back of one of the warriors before overthrowing him and stabbing it into another warrior's chest. He then grabbed an icy ball and smashed it against a warrior's head before kicking him down and beating him to a pulp with it. Spawn stood up facing Frost covered in blood and ice; Frost was neither scared nor moved. "You're quite impressive, I'll give you that! But you'll have to do much better if you want to defeat me!" Frost cried. "Go ahead, bitch! Make my day!" Spawn snapped.

Frost screamed as she ran slid towards him using a streak of ice, and Spawn cried out as he flipped up into the air and landed on his back. He got back up and began kicking Frost multiple times before finally pushing her against the wall. Spawn tackled her through the wall and began going through a series of walls before he blasted her into another empty room. Frost groaned as she tried to stand back up, and Spawn just firmly stood his ground waiting for her to make her next move. "You're a tough bitch! But I don't have time for any games; I need to know where Subzero is! Tell me where he is and I'll let you go...for now!" Spawn demanded. "As much as I would love for you to kill him, I will not allow you to go anywhere! If anyone is going to take his place, it's going to be me!" Frost snapped. "Who said anything about me taking his place? I want to destroy him completely!" Spawn growled. "Over my dead body you will!" Frost shrieked. "That's the idea, bitch!" Spawn sneered. He threw a ball of Necroplasm at Frost, making her scream in agony as she was forced on the ground. Spawn grabbed her by the legs and slammed her around before smashing her against a table made of ice. "Give it up, already! You don't stand a chance!" Spawn taunted. "Shut up!" Frost shrieked as she jumped back up and fired a streak of ice at the ground. Spawn cried out as he was frozen by Frost's Ground Freeze, but he soon busted himself out of the ice and kicked Frost against the wall. "You just trying to piss me off, aren't you?" Spawn growled. "I will not allow to escape! Subzero is mine!" Frost shouted. "You got a thing for him, don't you?" Spawn sneered as he punched her. Frost cried out angrily as she drew out a pair of Ice Daggers and began to slice at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he was sliced and stabbed by the sharp icy objects, but he finally overpowered Frost with his Necroplasm Teleportation attack. He teleported behind Frost, lifted her up, flew into the air, and smashed her back down with his feet into the ground. Frost cried out as she felt the wind knocked out of her, and she had no strength left to fight or move. "Now...tell me where I can find Subzero!" Spawn demanded as he towered over her. "You won't have to worry about that! Because I'm already here!" a harsh voice cried.

Spawn turned around to find Subzero standing there, and he looked quite pissed off. "How dare you defile our holy temple with this violence! Who do you think you are?" Subzero growled. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare, that's what! You're gonna die!" Spawn snarled as he drew out his Agony Axe. "If it's a fight you want...I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" Subzero cried. Subzero threw an Iceball at Spawn, freezing him instantly. Spawn broke free and rushed forward and kicked him multiple times, but Subzero cleverly used a sneaky trick to counterattack him. He completely turned to ice and when Spawn hit him, he was instantly frozen and Subzero teleported behind him and smashed an icy hammer down on Spawn. Spawn cried out as he was hit, but he jumped back up and began kicking at Subzero again. "Is that the best you can do?" Subzero taunted as he blocked his punches. "Nope...this is!" Spawn teased as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at him. Subzero cried out as he was forced away from the explosive ball of corrosive hellfire and fell against the wall. Spawn grabbed him and threw him away from the wall before kicking him up into the air and slamming him back down again. "You will never beat me, fool! Nobody ever gets in my way!" Spawn cried as he began throwing punches around. "Whatever it is you are, you will not get away with this! Even if you kill me, you will never get out of this temple alive! The Lin Kuei will hunt you down until they destroy you!" Subzero cried defiantly. Subzero rushed over to Spawn and grabbed his liver. He froze it and then shattered, and then slammed his head against his skull and knocked Spawn away. Enraged, Spawn grabbed his neck and began choking him. "I said it once, and I'll say it again! Nobody gets in my way and lives!" Spawn growled. He began choking Subzero violently, and no matter how hard he tried to break free, Spawn was just too powerful. Finally, Spawn finished off Subzero in a brutal manner. He tore out his own spine and used it as a club to smash him to pieces with a final blow. "Rest in pieces, old man!" Spawn cried as he threw down the spine. Spawn then began to surge up with a powerful source of energy, until he finally grew unstable and released a huge explosion of Necroplasm that utterly destroyed the entire Lin Kuei Temple! Spawn soon walked out of the obliterated temple grounds and began to make his way towards his next destination: Earth Realm!

Meanwhile; Raiden called a meeting with Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jax, Stryker, and Nightwolf. "Friends, I have called you here to give you grave news. A powerful and mysterious phantom warrior has come into our world, and he has destroyed the Tarkatan Horde. Among them, was Baraka." Raiden announced. The others gasped or murmured in disbelief. "How is this even possible? Even our most powerful armies wouldn't have been able to wipe them out in one day!" Sonya exclaimed. "Something tells me that this monster has something to do with Shao Kahn...or Shang Tsung! Maybe even both!" Liu Kang cried. "I highly doubt that, Liu! He's not from our world, so he couldn't possibly be working for them." Kitana replied. "What if he's trying to kill them?" Stryker suggested. "That's a possibilty, yes. But I don't think we should assume anything until we find out the truth!" Raiden replied. "I sense a great deal of darkness among us!" Nightwolf said gravely. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, when suddenly Frost appeared with a very heavy look of sorrow on her face. "Frost! What brings you here? Is Subzero with you?" Raiden asked. She looked to him with frozen tears in her eyes. "No...a monster killed him! The Lin Kuei Temple is in ruin and everyone is dead! I'm the last living clan member!" Frost sobbed. Everyone was really shocked to hear this. "What? How is this possible?" Raiden exclaimed. "It's the phantom! I'm sure of it!" Kitana cried. "We've got to stop this monster before he kills everyone else!" Liu Kang said. "What do we do? How are we gonna stop something we can't even see or even know about?" Jax objected. "I got a good look at him before he left. He's big, muscular, has jet black skin, a blood red cape that he can use to turn into an axe, massive chains, and these piercing green eyes!" Frost explained quickly. "That's it! That's the one; the phantom I confronted in Edenia!" Kitana cried. "Then it's settled! We have to find out where it is this phantom is going next and stop him before he kills someone else!" Raiden announced. "Where do we begin?" Johnny asked. "Let's try Earth Realm!" Raiden said before he teleported everyone away.

Meanwhile; Spawn found himself in the middle of a city in Earth Realm. "Now...let's go find out where this Kano and his little band of thugs are hiding!" Spawn said out loud before he began his search in the middle of the city. Raiden and the others teleported over to the Bell Towers, an abandoned place where they thought that Spawn might be hiding. "Ok, we'll split up into teams. Liu Kang, Kitana, Nightwolf, and I will search Bell Towers and the roofs, and Sonya, Jax, Stryker, and Johnny will search the Subways and the Streets. Meet us back here in a couple of hours and let us know if you've found anything. Let's move!" Raiden instructed. "Sounds good to me!" Stryker said as he drew out his gun and loaded it. They were very unaware of someone watching them from the shadows...and he wasn't Spawn. "Ah...going on a little bounty hunt, are you? Well two can play at this game!" a man with a laser eye sneered. He cracked his neck and spat as he began walking down the steps; Kano was sure to find Spawn first and get rewarded before any other of these losers did!

***Uh oh! Looks like things are getting really interesting now! Stay tuned!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Shao Kahn is given the surprise of his life to learn that his army of Tarktans have been slaughtered. Knowing that someone may be after him, Shao Kahn makes a desperate move: Releasing the bloodthirsty Skarlet! But while she begins her search for Spawn, she comes into contact with an old enemy...in a very uncomfortable sort of way. However; she is also saved by a very unlikely person. Warning; contains some bloody and graphic violence and a rape scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Shao Kahn was leisurely feasting, when suddenly a messenger arrived with grave news. He looked very nervous, knowing that Shao Kahn may lash out in a fit of rage. "My lord? I have some grave news...but I'm afraid you may not like what you're about to hear!" the meek messenger began. "Oh, bother! Just spit it out already!" Shao Kahn snapped. The messenger gulped nervously. "The entire Tarkatan Horde in Edenia has been slain!" the messenger announced. Shao Kahn did a massive spit take from his beer when he said that. "WHAT?" Shao Kahn cried. Suddenly, another messenger arrived with a disturbing report. "My lord? I have terrible news regarding the Lin Kuei; their leader Subzero has been killed and the Lin Kuei Temple has been destroyed!" he announced. Shao Kahn was quite shocked to be hearing all of this. Ordinarily, he wouldn't really care about the Lin Kuei. But if someone was able to destroy the entire Tarkatan Horde _and_ the Lin Kuei, that meant there was a serious threat. And if this threat was serious enough, he could possibly pose a threat to Shao Kahn's own life. Shao Kahn slowly rose up from his seat and began pondering as he paced the floor. Finally; he spoke. "LEAVE AT ONCE! I must speak with my sorcerer Shang Tsung at alone!" Shao Kahn announced. In an instant, everyone was gone. Shang Tsung looked at Shao Kahn with utter confusion as he was approached. "Shang Tsung...I feel like my life is threatened! It was bad enough that my entire Tarkatan Horde was slain; but the Lin Kuei? Something tells me that we're dealing with something...or someone far more powerful than I even thought possible!" Shao Kahn began gravely. Shang Tsung seemed quite surprised by Shao Kahn's behavior; he never seemed this nervous or grave before. "Well...what do you want me to do about this my lord?" Shang Tsung asked trying not to sound rude. Shao Kahn sighed heavily. "I really didn't want to have to do this...but I've got no choice! Shang Tsung...I want you to free Skarlet!" Shao Kahn replied. Shang Tsung's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he said that. "SKARLET? But my lord; she's too violent and unpredictable!" Shang Tsung exclaimed. "What choice do we have? If this threat is able to annihilate the Tarkatans and the Lin Kuei, who knows who he'll destroy next? Now do as I say; release Skarlet!" Shao Kahn cried.

Shang Tsung gulped nervously, but nodded his head. "Yes my lord!" Shang Tsung replied. He went all the way down to the Flesh Pits, and went into a secret room were only Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung were allowed in. He opened up the door slowly and carefully, and grabbed out some keys. As he nervously walked into the room, the rancid smell of blood permiated the air. A soft rattling of chains was heard, and groan of mixed emotions was heard. "What do you want?" a harsh feminine voice snapped from the dark. "Uh, Shao Kahn wants me to release you." Shang Tsung began nervously. "It's about time!" the harsh voice snapped. Shang Tsung used the key to unlock a strange lock, which in turn let loose the chains and made them drop to the floor. A thud was heard, and soon a strange gurgling noise was heard approaching Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung backed away a bit in both fear and disgust as blood moved towards him. The puddle of blood rose up and morphed into a fierce, yet beautiful young looking woman with blood red hair. She wore a skimpy blood red outfit that covered her breasts and sacred areas, had passionate green eyes, a deadly pair of knives sheathed on her back, a pair of blood red boots, and about a dozen arrowheads strapped onto her waist; she was none other than the bloody assassin Skarlet. "Ok, so where does he want me to go?" Skarlet asked impatiently. "Uh, follow me!" Shang Tsung replied nervously. Shang Tsung led Skarlet upstairs to see Shao Kahn, and then the sorcerer left to allow Shao Kahn to speak to her alone. "My dear Skarlet...something terrible has happened! My precious army has been completely wiped out along with the Lin Kuei! For all I know; this assassin could be after me! I want you to go out there and find out who this killer is...and then destroy him! I don't care how long it takes; just make sure he doesn't reach Outworld!" Shao Kahn instructed. "I shall do my best, master!" Skarlet said as she teleported away by melting into a puddle of blood. Shao Kahn sighed heavily; he really hoped Skarlet would be able to do this...because if she failed, then he was doomed.

Skarlet teleported herself to the outskirts of Outworld to begin her search; she started by searching through the Living Forest. She searched the entire forest, tree to tree and underneath every nook and cranny. She then began sneaking her way through the little villages throughout Outworld; no sign of any assassin. She then made her way to the gateway of the Outworld and found herself teleporting into Earth Realm. She found herself on the rooftops of a city and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop in search of the killer; still no sign of anything. Skarlet began searching through the Streets and even the Subway; _still_ nothing. Frustrated, Skarlet finally took a breather in an abandoned warehouse close to the Bridge. She took out her knives and began sharpening them, when she suddenly heard a strange noise. Alerted and now cautious, Skarlet readied her weapons for any incoming surprises. She began sneaking her way over to a row of boxes, tightly gripping her weapons and gritting her teeth. The closer she got towards the boxes, the more clearly the noises were made. She could hear a faint dripping sound behind the boxes; she had a feeling that she wasn't alone. She finally kicked down the boxes and cried out fiercely, but only found a puddle of oil...or so it seemed. "Ugh...what is this stuff?" Skarlet mumbled as she touched it with her fingers. It absorbed into her body and made her shiver; it was a strange type of blood she was very familiar with. She seethed with rage as she recognized this type of blood. "Noob Saibot!" she growled. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind. "AAH! GET OFF OF ME!" Skarlet screeched. Another person appeared from a hole in the ground and punched Skarlet in the face, breaking her nose. At the same time, the person from behind kneed her in the back. Finally, she was kicked in the gut and she cried out as she puked and passed out.

Skarlet woke up and found herself tied up tightly in a dark room. Her mouth was gagged with a cloth and her hands were tied very tightly behind her back. Skarlet's breasts were also tightly squeezed against the ropes that were tied around her body, making her feel very uncomfortable. "What the hell is going on? Where am I? Why am I tied up like this?" Skarlet cried inside of her mind. Suddenly; a menacing laugh was heard. Skarlet glanced up with both rage and fear in her eyes; Noob Saibot appeared before her and laughed at her. "Well, hello there beautiful! Long time, no see!" Noob sneered. Skarlet growled at him as she tried to move, but she was too tightly tied up. Noob snickered evilly at her, and another wraith that looked just like him appeared behind her. He tore off the gag and Skarlet coughed and gasped for breath before glaring angrily at Noob. "You sick pervert! Let me go; I've got work to do!" Skarlet snarled. "Oh, don't worry babe! I'll let you go...but it's gonna cost you!" Noob sneered. Skarlet glared at him and vainly tried to break free, but she couldn't break free of her bonds. "Let me go! Let me go or I'll kill you!" Skarlet screamed. "How do I know you won't run away?" Noob taunted. "Because I'll be too busy slitting your throat! Now let me out of these things!" Skarlet shouted furiously. Noob looked at the other wraith, and he nodded. The other wraith cut Skarlet free with a knife, and Skarlet fell to the floor. She attempted to stand up on her feet to attack Noob viciously, but for some reason couldn't stand up on her own two feet. "What the hell did you do to me? Why can't I stand up?" Skarlet cried as she struggled to stand up. Noob laughed at her as she kept falling down; he was clearly enjoying this. "It's amazing what magic potions can do these days!" Noob snickered. "What? Magic potions? What did you do to me?" Skarlet screamed. Noob suddenly kicked her in the stomach and forced her on her back, making her cry out and groan in pain. "OW! You son of a bitch...that hurt!" Skarlet moaned as she held her stomach. "Really? I thought that the potion was supposed to suppress your pain...oh well! More fun for me, I guess!" Noob sneered as he kicked her in the groin. Skarlet cried out in agony as she held her groin and fought hard to not shed any tears, but this was really hurting her.

Suddenly, the other wraith began laughing. "Hey, Noob? I guess I mistakenly gave her the potion where her pain intensifies instead of nullifies!" the other wrath sneered in a teasing voice. "That's ok, Saibot! I guess we'll just to have to find another way to help her, now won't we?" Noob replied. "What did you have in mind, Noob?" Saibot asked. Noob smiled evilly as he looked down at Skarlet, who was forcing herself not to cry. She gasped in horror as she realized what Noob wanted to do to her. "NO! NO, DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" Skarlet screamed. "It's not rape if you like it!" Noob sneered. Suddenly, Saibot forced Skarlet up on her feet and tightly held her up. "NOOO! Let me go! NO!" Skarlet screeched. Saibot held her arms tightly behind her back and Noob began laughing evilly as he cracked his knuckles; he was going to have lots of fun with Skarlet now. "Don't worry, Skarlet! It may be a little painful at first...but you'll grow to like it! I must warn you that it can get a little...messy! But I think you won't mind!" Noob laughed evilly. "NOOOOO! Don't you dare touch me! Let me go! HELP!" Skarlet screamed as she tried to break free. She could not even move; her entire body and its muscles were numbed down from whatever potion they gave her while she was knocked out cold. Noob laughed evilly as he took out a knife and cut off her top, baring her breasts. "NOOOO!" Skarlet screamed. "Ooh! I didn't know you were a Size C!" Noob teased as he grabbed her breasts. "NOOOOO! GET OFF ME! HELP!" Skarlet screeched. "I don't think she likes it!" Saibot said. "Then make her like it!" Noob snapped. Saibot snickered evilly as he snuck his hands down Skarlet's crotch and began fondling her womanhood; Skarlet never screamed so loud in her entire life until now. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AAAAAHH!" Skarlet screamed as she was being raped. "Don't even bother, babe! We're miles away from anyone to hear us, so I think you should enjoy this while you still can...because it may be your last!" Noob taunted as he lifted his leg and wrapped it around Skarlet's waist. "NOOOO!" Skarlet wailed.

Skarlet screamed as Noob Saibot raped her; it was the most painful and unpleasant experience she ever endured. Out of all the bloody battles she fought, all the gruesome murders she caused, all the painful attacks and scars and bruises she endured; none left such a mark like this. Noob laughed evilly as he roughly squeezed Skarlet's breasts, making them sore. Saibot laughed in perverted pleasure as he fingered Skarlet, making her scream even louder. "NOOOOO! STOP IT, PLEASE! PLEASE STOP IT!" Skarlet begged. "Stop what? You mean this?" Noob sneered as he began tweaking her nipples. "AAAH! NO!" Skarlet screamed. "No as in don't stop? Ok! If you insist..." Noob laughed as he began squeezing Skarlet's nipples like no tomorrow. She began sobbing as she felt a warm liquid oozing out of her womanhood and trickling down to the floor; she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Uh oh! I think somebody had an accident!" Saibot cackled. "No, man! That means she likes it; she totally came!" Noob laughed. "No..." Skarlet whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Think she'll like it if we fuck her?" Saibot asked. "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Skarlet begged. "You say no...but your body says yes! I say...let's fuck her until she bleeds!" Noob roared with hideous laughter. Skarlet screamed as they tore off all her clothes and threw her naked body to the floor. "You're gonna take whatever we give you...and you're gonna like it!" Noob growled now not sounding so pleasant. Skarlet sobbed and whimpered as she lay on the ground naked in fetal position; she never felt so humiliated and degraded in her entire life. "Please...don't touch me! I'm begging you...please don't do it; don't fuck me!" Skarlet whined. "Too damn bad, girl! You're our property now!" Saibot snapped. "Hold her in position, Saibot!" Noob said as he began unbuckling his pants. "No...no...no!" Skarlet whined as Saibot pinned her wrists down from behind her.

Noob was about to stab his nasty 10 inch manhood into Skarlet, when suddenly Skarlet gasped as she caught a glance of something above Saibot's head. Before anyone could even react, a massive chain wrapped around Saibot's neck and violently yanked him away from Skarlet. Saibot screamed as he was yanked away by the neck and crashed against some boxes. "What the fuck? Who's there?" Noob cried as he put his pants back on. Saibot began screaming in horror as massive chains slithered out of the shadows and wrapped tightly around his ankles. "No...no...no! AAAAAAAUUUUGH!" Saibot screamed as he was dragged into a darkened corner. A blazing pair of green eyes furiously glared at Saibot before the wraith was being violently torn apart limb from limb. Saibot screamed in howling agony as his arms and legs were ripped off by a strange red cape and some chains, splattering his blackened blood like paint all over the walls. "NOOOO! SAIBOT!" Noob screamed. Skarlet gasped as she managed to get on her knees, but she was so horrifed of what happened next that she could not move another inch. The blazing green eyes turned towards Noob and a clawed hand reached out and grabbed him by the neck. Noob gasped and wheezed as he felt a steel grip squeezing the life out of him, and he could not break free. The menacing figure from the shadows suddenly grew twice it's size and glared down at Noob with a raging hellfire in his eyes; it was Spawn! "You sick son of a bitch! How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!" Spawn roared. "Oh, God...please don't kill me! I didn't mean to; I was just having a little bit of fun!" Noob whined. "SILENCE! You will never touch her again, because I'm sending your sad sorry ass back to where you belong: in Hell!" Spawn snarled. "No! NO! NOOOO! AAAAAUUUGHH!" Noob screamed. Spawn then went into a violent frenzy as he began wrapping his cape and chains around Noob, and began violently tearing him apart. Skarlet could only watch in awe and horror as Noob's blood was splattered all over the walls and ceilings as he was ripped apart by the strange phantom.

Finally, Spawn threw the limbless torso of Noob down to the floor. His head was still attached, but it wouldn't be for long. "Please...have mercy!" Noob wailed. "SUFFER!" Spawn growled as he began stomping on his bloody limbless body. Spawn stomped on poor Noob with such rage and bloody fury that Skarlet had never seen in another warrior before; even Scorpion wasn't this violent. Was he this mysterious killer that Shao Kahn was so worried about? Spawn stomped Noob's head off and continued to stomp on his body, crushing it into a bloody pulp. Finally after several gruesome minutes, Spawn reduced Noob into nothing more than a mere puddle...literally. There was nothing but a smudge of blackened blood all over the floors now, as well as all over the walls and even the ceilings. Spawn turned his attention to Skarlet, who was gawking at him in shock. She had no idea what to say or do after what she went through; how could she even think after seeing this phantom so brutally kill Noob Saibot? There was also another question that raged inside of her mind: Did this phantom do this out of pity and compassion...or was he only eliminating them so he could hurt her next? She was about to find out really soon...

***Wow! That was pretty intense! Will Spawn befriend Skarlet...or will he make her his next target for elimination? Stay tuned to find out!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, our Mortal Kombat heroes discover something quite terrifying...and it isn't just about Spawn...or is it? Meanwhile; Skarlet begins to question whether she should obey her master Shao Kahn...or swear allegiance to Spawn.***

Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, and Stryker met each other in a secret hideout near the docks. They spent hours looking for signs of Spawn...and they found nothing. The entire city seemed to have been abandoned, since there was no sign of any life inside of the city. "Ok! Something is definitely wrong with this picture, here. There's nobody here in this freaking city! What the hell happened here?" Jax began. "I don't know; I'm usually the one who's always watching out for things here!" Stryker exclaimed. "It's so strange! It's like...everyone disappeared or something!" Sonya agreed. "I don't like the looks of this. I say we better find Raiden and tell him what's going on; maybe he'll have a better idea of what's going on here!" Johnny suggested. "Yeah! If anyone should know what the hell is going on here, it's gotta be him!" Jax agreed. However, unknown to them; Raiden, Liu Kang, Kitana, and Nightwolf were at such a loss to even know what was going on after doing hours of searching themselves. "This is the most mysterious thing I have ever seen! Not one sign of life within this city of Earth Realm! Something terrible must've happened!" Raiden muttered. "It's...it's unbelievable! What happened here?" Kitana wondered. "I feel that there is a very great disturbance here; the spirits are greatly dismayed!" Nightwolf said gravely. "This just doesn't make any sense! What happened? Where is everyone? Who did all of this?" Liu Kang demanded. "I'm not so sure...we may have to find the others and see what they have found out!" Raiden suggested. He teleported them all back to the Streets, where the others were actually heading to. "Oh! Raiden...it's horrible! There's no sign of life anywhere! Something terrible has happened here!" Sonya exclaimed. "I'll say...it's so empty and quiet; like a graveyard!" Stryker agreed. "Indeed; something dreadful must've happened here!" Raiden said gravely. "Wait! You mean to tell me you have no idea what happened here?" Jax cried. "Well if you don't know, then we don't know!" Liu Kang snapped. "Patience! This must be beyond our understanding here." Nightwolf said calmly. "This just doesn't make any sense...what the hell happened here?" Sonya sobbed. Johnny reached over to comfort her, when suddenly a strange sight appeared up in the skies.

Everyone looked up and gasped in horror at what they saw; it appeared to be a serpent's head with devil horns hissing loudly as strange balls of green energy began flying towards its mouth. "Is that...?" Liu Kang asked. "No! It couldn't be Shang Tsung's power...could it?" Raiden said. "You fools just don't seem to understand this situation, do you? There is a more powerful threat that exists even I wish to be untrue!" a harsh voice cried. Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw who it was; it was Shao Kahn! "Shao Kahn!" Raiden cried. "Yes...it is I; the once great ruler of Outworld!" Shao Kahn said gravely. "Wait, what do you mean once great ruler? What happened?" Liu Kang asked. "Everyone just suddenly disappeared whenever that thing in the sky appeared!" Shao Kahn explained as he pointed up at the sky. The serpent's head roared viciously as another snake-like head emerged out of its mouth and revealed a flaming skull with pierceing red eyes. "Oh my God! What is that?" Sonya exclaimed. "It's...it's hideous!" Kitana cried as she averted her eyes. Suddenly, Quan Chi appeared with Shang Tsung. "It's obviously not from our world...but whatever it is, it is extremely dangerous and hostile! It's completely wiped out entire populations from each known realm here in this dimension." Quan Chi explained. "We don't know if it's the same creature that annihilated the entire Tarkatan Horde and the Lin Kuei, but we have a strong feeling it may have something to do with that...thing in the air!" Shang Tsung added.

Raiden shook his head and sighed heavily; he knew where this was going to end up for everyone. "Oh, all right! I guess we don't have much of a choice...we'll have to put our rivalries aside and figure out what is going on here!" Raiden announced. At first; everyone seemed a little shocked, but they nodded their heads silently and grimly. "Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice. Say...where is that Frost chick, anyway?" Johnny said at last. "I'm not sure...why don't you and Nightwolf team up and try to find her? She may be at the Lin Kuei Temple...or whatever is left of it!" Quan Chi suggested. "An excellent idea; maybe we can find some clues there!" Nightwolf said. Stryker started getting a little antsy about everyone wandering off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up just a sec! We can't just be wandering around aimlessly; we don't even know what the hell we're dealing with here! We've got to have a rendevouz point or something; for safety!" Stryker objected. "Very well! We'll meet together at Shao Kahn's Palace in an hour. You go ahead with Johnny and Nightwolf; the rest of you follow us into the Palace. I must think this through!" Raiden instructed. "I don't care about any new aliances...but I will _not_ allow this threat to replace me! Anyone else who stands in my way is only fair game and counts as a threat; so don't you dare go sneaking off to betray me if you know what's best for you...got that?" Shao Kahn growled. "I wouldn't expect anything less...and I just may say the same thing about you!" Raiden replied. Shao Kahn nodded his head grimly and then everyone teleported away to their destined locations.

Meanwhile; Spawn and Skarlet stood apart from each other in a darkened warehouse, staring at each other. It almost seemed like a magical moment, had Spawn not looked so fierce and angry. Skarlet was still naked and ashamed, but yet there was something very strange and almost alluring about this mysterious phantom. She was grateful, even thankful that Spawn had saved her life; but she was also quite shocked and even a little frightened at the display of such raw and brutal power. Noob Saibot's gory remains were all over the walls, floors, and even ceilings and windows. Skarlet finally walked a little closer towards Spawn, but the cautious phantom stiffened and appeared to look a bit more aggressive as Skarlet walked closer to him. Skarlet secretly wondered if Spawn was looking at her body, but she also had a feeling that Spawn was merely looking at her as an enemy and not a toy like Noob Saibot. Spawn's glowing green eyes glared at Skarlet, sending a strange sensation of both fear and wonder into Skarelt's soul. Skarlet finally stopped and stood about 10 feet from Spawn, and looked at him with the strangest look in her eyes. She was crying, but yet she did not seem sad...or even happy. "Thank you! For saving me...that was quite amazing what you did back there for me." Skarlet finally said. Spawn's facial expression did not change; he just blankly stared at her. "Who are you? Or, rather what are you? Are you from the Nether Realms? I've heard stories about your kind before; are you friends with Scorpion?" Skarlet asked. Spawn finally sighed impatiently; this woman was very strange to him. She looked very tough and mature for her age...and yet, she had the innocence of a child. "I have no friends! I've been sent on a dark mission and I have no time to play games." Spawn replied cooly. Skarlet nodded her head as she suddenly used blood to cover her sacred areas and magically turned them to clothes. "What the hell are you supposed to be, anyway? How did you do that; use blood to create cloth for your body?" Spawn wondered. Skarlet looked at him with a curious expression as she cocked her head like a child, and then suddenly giggled. "You're actually kind of cute! Maybe I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you!" Skarlet teased.

Spawn looked at her with widened eyes and then sighed in frustration; he _definitely_ didn't have time for this kind of thing. "That's the last damn thing I need right now, ok? Besides; I've got important work to do!" Spawn growled. "Well, so do I! From the looks of it, you're an assassin! Am I right?" Skarlet giggled as she sat down and crossed her legs on a box near the moonlight. "Yeah...but I am not your ordinary assassin. I'm Spawn; the Scourge of Hell and Loyal Servant to Nightmare!" Spawn said as he walked into the moonlight. Skarlet's eyes widened as she got a better look at Spawn's body; to anyone else, he looked like a monster. But to her...Spawn looked like a god. Those big, tough looking muscles looked strong enough to break steel and crush bones with a single grip. Those chains and cape looked like mighty and powerful weapons, and Spawn's eyes looked so fierce and strangely beautiful; all in Skarlet's mind of course. "Hey!" Spawn cried. Skarlet shook her head back to reality. "What? Why are you yelling at me?" Skarlet asked innocently. "Because you were staring at me! What the hell is your problem?" Spawn snapped. Skarlet suddenly looked up at him with bitter hurt and a little anger. "That was rude! Is that how you treat someone after saving their life?" Skarlet snapped back. Spawn shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry...what was your name?" Spawn replied. Skarlet sighed as she leaned back a little and relaxed. "Well, you really aren't from around here...are you? My name is Skarlet; I'm Shao Kahn's greatest creation and most prized assassin!" Skarlet said. Spawn thought he was going crazy and hearing things. "What did you say?" Spawn asked dumbly. "Um, my name is-" Skarlet began. "No, not that! Who do you work for?" Spawn interrupted. "Shao Kahn...the Emperor of Outworld." Skarlet answered. Spawn started realizing something here, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet. "Good to know!" Spawn said out loud. "Why are you even here, anyway? What's this dark mission of yours?" Skarlet asked.

Spawn smiled deviously as he finally knew what he should do; he just hoped it would work. "Well, maybe I'll consider sharing it with you...if you tell me what your mission is first." Spawn said with a deceptive tone. Skarlet sensed something strange in his voice, but she sighed. After all; this phantom did save her from being raped by Noob Saibot. "I was sent by Shao Kahn to find the murderer of the Tarkatan Horde and the Lin Kuei; he feels that this threat could find him next and take over Outworld." Skarlet explained. Spawn nodded his head, but smiled evilly. "Well, isn't that a coincidence? I was sent by Nightmare to find this threat myself!" Spawn lied. "Really?" Skarlet asked in surprise. "Yeah...say, I have an idea! Why don't you and I work together to find this assassin?" Spawn suggested. Skarlet looked like a little kid who found a long lost toy when he said that; she never thought that anyone would want to ever team up with her...let alone want to spend time with her. "Ok! Where do we start?" Skarlet aske with excitement. "First...let's pay a visit to the Black Dragon Clan; I believe Kano may be a problem!" Spawn said. "All right; now you're talking! This will be fun!" Skarlet cried as she jumped up to her feet. "Yes...it certainly will be!" Spawn sneered.

***Uh oh! Spawn's getting sneaky here! What will he and Skarlet do next? Will Johnny, Nightwolf, and Stryker be able to find Frost? What will become of the new alliance with Raiden and the others? Tune in to find out!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Spawn and Skarlet put their teamwork to the test when they search for Kano and his gang of thugs. As they sneak their way over to attack, Skarlet begins to experience strange feelings for Spawn and questions whether there is more to her meaning in life than just random bloodshed.***

Spawn and Skarlet teleported over to the Streets; here, they were sure to pick up trail of Kano or whoever else was working with him. "I'm pretty sure Kano and his thugs must be nearby...can you sense anything?" Spawn asked. "I'm not sure...but give me a minute to try." Skarlet said as she bent down to the ground. She began rubbing the ground gently with her fingers and then pressed her ear against the ground; she listened to it very carefully to hear any signs of anyone walking by here, but Spawn looked quite confused at what she was doing. "What the hell are you doing?" Spawn demanded. "What does it look like I'm doing, Spawn? I'm trying to see if anyone was here!" Skarlet snapped. "Sorry...you just sort of confused me, that's all!" Spawn replied. "No need to... Aha! Just as I thought!" Skarlet said. "What?" Spawn asked. "There were people here about a few minutes ago...lots of people, too! They seemed to have gone over in that direction; over there at the Bell Tower!" Skarlet explained as she pointed towards a large building. "How did you know that?" Spawn asked in surprise. "Easy; the ground knows! If you listen real carefully, then you can hear the vibrations of footsteps. Also; I can tell much more easily since I can absorb bodily fluids and understand them better than others. That's how Shao Kahn made me; he created me out of the blood of many warriors and combined with sorcerery!" Skarlet explained as they began walking towards the Bell Tower. "Facinating!" Spawn said really not caring. "So...how were you created?" Skarlet asked casually. Spawn looked at her strangely and then sighed. "I wasn't really always a phantom Hellspawn, you know. I was actually a human once!" Spawn said at last. Skarlet looked at him with deep anticipation and wonder; she knew that there was something more to this mysterious warrior than meets the eye. "Really?" Skarlet asked. "Yup! I was a human who had everything; a home and a wife!" Spawn explained bitterly.

Skarlet suddenly felt a little sad about that. "Really? Where is she now? Does she know that you're a Hellspawn?" Skarlet asked innocently. "No...she's dead. When I was betrayed and murdered by my own commanding officers on a secret mission, she died heartbroken!" Spawn continued sadly. Skarlet soon felt really sad and even sorry for Spawn, and she could sense his pain just by the sound of his voice. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Spawn. I really am...I'll never know what it's like to lose someone you love. Come to think of it, I'll never know because all I know is how to kill!" Skarlet said apologetically. "You know something, Skarlet? Same here! I didn't really know much of anything in my mortal life; except how to kill. I should've learned to appreciate the love of my life...but I had to lose her in order to realize it!" Spawn said sounding even more bitter. Skarlet looked at him with deep compassion in her eyes, and suddenly began to feel strange feelings for him that she thought she'd never feel towards anyone. But before she could even say anything, Spawn announced that they had arrived at the Bell Tower. "We're here, Skarlet!" Spawn said. "Oh, ok...what do we do next?" Skarlet asked trying to stay focused. "For now, we sneak up there and look for Kano and his gang...and then we wait and see what they're up to!" Spawn instructed. "That seems easy enough. Come on, let's go!" Skarlet replied. They both teleported up to the Bell Tower and began sneaking around in the shadows.

As they wandered through the darkness, Skarlet's mind began racing with so many strange emotions and feelings. It was very weird to her; normally she really didn't have much emotion except anger and sadness sometimes. But these feelings were completely different. She felt happy and ecstatic to be with someone who was just as violent and unpredictable as her. But the strangest thing of all, was that she somehow wished to get even closer to this stranger and get to know more about him personally. A part of her wished she could just reach out and touch him, but another part of her also reminded her that she had a job to do and had no time for any games. Shao Kahn trusted her, and she couldn't allow these strange emotions get in her way and prevent her from accomplishing her mission. Whether this Hellspawn was loyal to Shao Kahn or not, Skarlet trusted him enough to work with him. But she also had to do so with caution, because she still had no clue who or what he really was and what his intentions were. The way he said about tracking down Shao Kahn's killer seemed very suspicious, and Skarlet secretly knew that Spawn had another reason for being her; she would just have to wait. Whenever she wasn't thinking suspiciously about Spawn, Skarlet looked up to him as a role model and a guide...and a very handsome looking one at that, too. Unknown to Spawn, Skarlet actually did seem to fancy him. But she didn't view him like all the other women in his previous life; she viewed Spawn as a powerful and respectable person, and as such she treated him with respect and admiration. But deeper down inside of her, a small fragment of Skarlet's soul desired to be even closer with Spawn in the most intimate way possible. Skarlet did not think too much of this, but soon she would begin to have more forbidden thoughts later on in this journey.

Spawn was thinking the exact opposite as they wandered through the darkness. For all he knew or cared, Skarlet was just another sex obessessed slut who wanted to touch him. In fact; all of Spawn's human desire for flesh was all but destroyed by the fiery hatred and lust for violence for being a Hellspawn for so long. He saw no point in having sex anymore; all that mattered to him was obeying Nightmare until he could become a human being again. And once he became human again, he would never speak to another girl ever again. The first thing that Spawn wanted to do when he became human was to seclude himself as far away from everyone as possible and never leave his home ever again. Perhaps he would seek a new place of solitude in the mountains and call it home. Still, there was something different about Skarlet that seperated her from the rest of the other women he came to know in his past human life. Skarlet actually was a beautiful young woman, but she also looked really fierce and intimidating. Those weapons she had looked pretty dangerous, and Spawn knew that she was probably very good with them and wasn't afraid to use them. Skarlet had to be an assassin just by looking at her. But when she revealed about being Shao Kahn's own creation, Spawn immediately saw this as his oppurtunity to use her to get to him. Actually; a more devious side of him wanted to use her to destroy all those who could get in his way, and then kill her himself. But for some odd reason, that side of him went away because he was too intrigued by Skarlet. Even though he knew it was forbidden, he couldn't help but feel a bit attracted to Skarlet. Maybe she would prove more useful than he originally thought; if she could even survive this attack.

They finally approached the top of the tower, but they still remained hidden inside of the darkness of the shadows. They were above on a platform and watched everything down below with sharp eyes and absolute silence, save for some whispering conversations here and there. "Is that them?" Skarlet whispered. "Yes...that's Kano and his Black Dragon Clan! What the hell are they up to?" Spawn replied softly. "Let's get a closer look!" Skarlet suggested quietly. "Quietly! We don't want to give ourselves away just yet!" Spawn hissed. "Ok, ok! Watch this..." Skarlet whispered as she melted into a puddle of blood and trickled down the platform and next to a broken bell. "Ta-da!" she said quietly. "Would you please keep it quiet?" Spawn snapped as he quickly flew over towards her in a streak of crimson red from his cape. "Wow! That was amazing!" Skarlet marvled quietly. Spawn sighed; he had to admit he liked her childish personality. "That's just a mere fraction of my power. Watch this!" Spawn whispered as he curled up into a ball and disappeared. Skarlet gasped as he vanished and then stifled a giggle when he reappeared on top of a crucifix. "Amazing!" she whispered. Spawn nodded and then suddenly disappeared again when he heard footsteps approaching their direction. Skarlet turned around and gasped as she saw some Black Dragon members approaching her direction, and she quickly disappeared into a puddle of blood and moved away before they walked past them. Skarlet reappeared next to Spawn on another platform above the group of thugs in a huge room; they watched in silence and suspicion as they saw Kano talking to them. "What's going on?" Skarlet asked. "Shh! Listen..." Spawn shushed.

Kano was showing off some boxes full of weapons and fancy looking gear; they appeared to be stolen weapons from Special Forces. "All right, then! Now that our new friends Cyrax and Sektor have successfully nabbed these weapons, it's our turn to return the favor! Each and every one of you blokes is gonna learn how to use these things, along with my own personal favorite moves. The enemies we're about to go up against may be the most challenging ones yet, so learn to use your time and skills wisely! I don't wanna have to baby you, so get cracking!" Kano announced. "What about the surviving members of Special Forces? I heard that Sonya and Jax lived!" a Black Dragon thug asked. "Oh, don't worry mate! I'll be sure to take care of that...right now, you just need to focus on using these things and learning my moves right before we go on our little bounty hunting trip! Any other questions?" Kano replied as he twirled his knife around. "Yeah, I got one! Who are we hunting?" another Black Dragon member asked. "You'll see!" Kano replied as he sheathed his knife and walked away. Suddenly Kabal ran towards him and skidded to a halt before standing 10 feet in front of him. "Kano! I found Subzero's body near the Lin Kuei Temple; the poor son of a bitch looked slaughtered! I think we may be able to rebuild him with the help of Cyrax and Sektor, though!" Kabal announced. "Ah, excellent work my friend! With Subzero on our side, there's no way that Sonya and her little friends will be able to stop us!" Kano laughed. "Actually, there is a bit of bad news as well! Noob Saibot was found dead in the warehouses...as in completely annihilated! There's nothing but black sludge smeared all over the place; he's been killed by the same killer no doubt!" Kabal continued. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about it!" Kano said as he cracked his neck.

Kabal looked a bit surprised that he said that. "What? Why not? I'm pretty worried about it, Kano!" Kabal exclaimed. "There's no need to worry, because we've got all the weapons and men that we'll need to catch this crook! Besides; with a new cyber ninja on our side, there's nothing that will be able to stand in our way!" Kano boasted. "Yes, but..." Kabal began. "Now you listen here, Kabal! I don't pay you to whine and bicker about how I do things around here! Now either you're with me, or against me! Which is it gonna be?" Kano challenged. "I'm...with you!" Kabal replied. "Good boy! Now go out there and help Cyrax and Sektor rebuild Subzero; don't come back until he's ready to go! Got that?" Kano demanded. "Yes sir!" Kabal said before taking off. "Now, that's more like it! Things are finally going my way for once!" Kano muttered. Spawn just nodded his head grimly, but Skarlet looked really shocked. "Does this mean that he's...working for this assassin?" Skarlet asked. "Maybe...but he did say that this Subzero was killed by him, so we don't know for sure." Spawn replied. "What do we do now?" Skarlet asked. Wait until they all come back, and then we'll make our move. Right now; just sit back and wait!" Spawn instructed calmly. Skarlet was actually a little antsy, but she did as she was told. Spawn did seem to know a but more than she did, so she decided to learn from him.

About 20 minutes later, Kabal returned with 3 cyber ninjas. "Kano! The operation was a success; we have Subzero back on our side!" Kabal announced proudly. "Wonderful! Where is he?" Kano replied happily. Cyrax and Sektor walked out of the shadows towards the Black Dragon clan members while carrying a box of some sort. "Ah, here he comes! Watch this..." Kabal said. Cyrax and Sektor placed the box down gently and stepped back a bit before it opened up. Inside of the box was a blue spherical object of some sort; it was roughly the size of a soccer ball. "What the hell is this?" Kano exclaimed. "Ah, ah, ah! Patience..." Kabal scolded. Suddenly, the sphere flew up and morphed into a blue cyber ninja. Cyber Subzero was at last ready for action! "Subzero reporting for duty, sir!" the blue cyber ninja announced as he saluted. "Very, nice! How did you manage to do that; make him so loyal?" Kano marveled. "That's the beauty of it, Kano! The Lin Kuei are loyal to anyone under extreme circumstances and are willing to obey any orders; so now they're yours!" Kabal explained. Kano laughed evilly as he approached the three cyber ninjas. "Well done! I shall truly look forward to working with you! With our combined strength and might, nobody will stand in our way! BLACK DRAGON CLAN FOR LIFE!" Kano cried triumphantly as he pounded his chest. The other clan members followed lead and the three cyber ninjas saluted in unison. "They're rebels! We've got to stop them, Spawn!" Skarlet whispered. "Not just yet...wait until I give the command!" Spawn replied. "What do you mean? By the time you give the order to attack, they'll be ready to leave to attack Outworld! I'm sure that's where Shao Kahn must be!" Skarlet exclaimed. "Exactly!" Spawn replied with a sneer. Skarlet looked at him funny, and then gasped as Spawn jumped down off the platform. Spawn landed forcefully in the middle of everything and scared the living crap out of everyone, and he began laughing unpleasantly as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Party time is over!" Spawn said as he swung his weapon around. "Bloody hell! GET HIM! It's the phantom!" Kano cried.

***Uh oh! This looks like it's gonna get bloody pretty quick! Stay tuned!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, Spawn and Skarlet put their _true_ skills to the test when they fight against the evil Black Dragon Clan. While they fight, Skarlet's feelings for Spawn grows until she does something that even she doesn't expect to happen. Warning: contains extreme violence and gore; viewer discretion is advised!***

The entire room was in chaos; blazing gunfire lit up the room, screams of anger and agony were deafening the atmosphere, and blood sprayed in all directions as Spawn began to cut the Black Dragon Clan to pieces. Spawn furiously hacked and slashed at many of the clan members with his Agony Axe, cutting off their limbs and heads. Skarlet was amazed at the sight of this bloody carnage; almost aroused even. However, the bloodshed caused Skarlet to go into a frenzy and she soon jumped out of her hiding spot and joined Spawn in the fray. She cried out furiously as she began throwing many spear tips at some of the Black Dragon clan members and then screamed as she began stabbing and slicing many others with her Bloody Blades. She sliced off limbs, slit throats, and impaled heads with her Bloody Blades; she absorbed their blood for her own benefits and became more powerful as she began to shed more blood. Spawn saw this and was deeply impressed, and he soon made his way towards her and joined her in another brutal slaughter against more incoming gangs of the hostile terrorists. "Not bad!" Spawn teased as he held his Agony Axe tightly and let the blood drip to the floor. "Thanks...you're pretty good yourself!" Skarlet said as she absorbed the dripping blood from Spawn's Agony Axe. The Black Dragon Clan's surviving members all swarmed around Spawn and Skarlet, but they wiped them out with ease. Spawn decapitated as many of them as he could, while Skarlet stabbed and sliced at them with such ferocity and speed. By the time they were done killing them all, Spawn and Skarlet were as red and bloody as the room's splattered decor. They both stood there panting furiously to catch their breath, when suddenly several missiles and knives were thrown at their direction.

Spawn and Skarlet cried out as they dodged the projectiles, but they growled furiously as they braced themselves for kombat against their new enemies. Kano appeared tightly holding his Butterfly Knives, while Sektor walked towards them pressing some buttons on his wrist. "I know what the hell you are, phantom! I know that if I turn you in, I'll get paid a fortune! But before I do that...I'm gonna make you suffer!" Kano sneered as he sheathed his knives. Spawn laughed at him. "Funny; you think you can make me suffer? Get ahold of yourself, fool! If anyone's going to make anyone suffer...it's going to be me! I'll make you suffer like you never thought possible!" Spawn said. "I will show no mercy!" Sektor cried as he shot a streak of flames out of his wrists. "Go ahead, asshole! Make my day!" Spawn sneered as he swung his Agony Axe around. Spawn rushed towards Sektor to attack, but the sneaky cyber ninja teleported away before punching him into the air. "You will pay for destroying the Lin Kuei!" Sektor snarled as he began firing many missiles at Spawn. Thankfully Skarlet did not hear him, because she was too busy fighting against Kano. "Looks like my phantom's got himself a girlfriend!" Kano sneered as he parried with Skarlet. "I'm not his girlfriend, fool! I'll make you suffer!" Skarlet snapped as he began slicing at Kano with her Bloody Blades. Kano cried out as he was hit, but he soon retaliated with his Cannonball Bash. Skarlet cried as she was forced away from Kano, but she got back up and began throwing her spear tips at him. Kano cried out as he was hit, but he would see Skarlet dead before he was beaten. He threw his Twin Knives at her, but Skarlet smartly used her Bloody Deflection to absorb the hit, disappear into a bloody puddle, and then jump on Kano's back and stab her Bloody Blades into him. Kano screamed as he was stabbed by Skarlet, and she kept on stabbing him until she finally kicked him away.

Spawn didn't seem to do too well against Sektor, until he found a way to outsmart him. Sektor kept on blasting Spawn with his Missile Launch, but Spawn kept on dodging the missiles and tried to attack. Sektor kept teleporting away before Spawn could even reach him and kept blasting at him with his Missile Launch. Aggravated, Spawn fired a ball of Necroplasm at Sektor and blasted him away, somehow corrupting his system and weakening him. "AUGH! Damn you, stupid phantom! No matter...I'll still destroy you no matter what you do!" Sektor cried. "Bring it on, bolt brains!" Spawn sneered. He savagely kicked Sektor away, but the angry cyber ninja jumped right back up and began throwing some punches at him. Spawn blocked his attacks and began hammering Sektor with his Agony Axe, making him cry out in pain as he was hit. Spawn eventually rose up and slammed his Agony Axe back down, severely wounding Sektor. Sektor cried out in pain as he felt his spinal cord shatter, or whatever was left of his human body. He jumped back up and fired a streak of flames at Spawn, making him cry out in pain as he was scorched. "Feel the burn, bitch!" Sektor sneered. Spawn growled in fury as he summoned a pair of chains and used them to constrict Sektor before throwing him against the wall. Sektor groaned as he struggled to stand back up, but Spawn used his chains to tear down a platform and crush Sektor. "You feel the burn...bitch!" Spawn spat.

Spawn turned around to find Skarlet, but suddenly found himself being punched into the air. Sektor had somehow managed to teleport himself out of the pile of debris, and use his X-Ray attack to catch Spawn off guard. He used his Teleporting Punch to pound Spawn in the jaw, and then powered up his fist and then blasted Spawn away by punching his back and shattering his spine. Spawn cried out as he flew away and skidded across the floor, but he jumped right back up and growled furiously. "No more games! It's time to end this!" Spawn growled. "I agree; one of us must die!" Sektor sneered. "I vote for you, asshole! GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Spawn shouted as he fired a huge ball of Necroplasm at Sektor. Sektor screamed as he was burned up by the corrosive hellfire, but he wasn't about to give up anytime soon. He used his Teleporting Punch to try and attack Spawn, but Spawn outsmarted him by teleporting away and then slamming both his feet into his back and then threw him aside. "Stay down, damn it!" Spawn cried. Sektor groaned as he tried to move, but he simply couldn't. Spawn had to find Skarlet to see if she was ok. It turns out, Skarlet was just fine...until Kano decided to fight dirty. He used his X-Ray attack to weaken Skarlet by surprise. "It's my turn, bitch!" Kano snarled as he took out a Butterfly Knife and stabbed it into one of her legs. Skarlet screamed in agony as she was stabbed, but Kano ignored her and stabbed another Butterfly Knife into her other leg. Kano then kicked her in the face and forced her away on her back, and he laughed as she appeared to be knocked out cold. "Too easy! Now then...let's see if I can find that phantom!" Kano cackled. He spoke too soon when Spawn wrapped a chain around his neck from behind and forced him up into the air. "You looking for me? Well here I am, asshole!" Spawn snarled as he grabbed his neck. "I'll kill you! Let me go!" Kano choked. "Poor choice of words!" Spawn chuckled as he threw Kano back down to the ground.

Kano cried out as he fell on his back, but Spawn surprised him by stomping into his chest and knocking the living wind out of him. "Give up yet?" Spawn teased. Kano groaned as he struggled to stand back up and he slowly drew out his Butterfly Knives. "I'm...going...to kill you!" Kano spat. "Good luck with that!" Spawn sneered as he kicked him away. Kano cried as he flew across the room and crashed into a table. The table broke and he fell on his back, groaning in agony. "It sucks, doesn't it? When you're the one who's in suffering! Well maybe now you'll come to realize that you're not such a tough guy, huh?" Spawn growled as he forced Kano up on his feet and punched him back down. "You're a tough one, I'll give you that! But you ain't tough enough...you can kill me, you can kill my cyber ninjas...but I highly doubt you'll be able to kill Shao Kahn! Isn't that why you're here?" Kano said with a broken tooth smile. Spawn got wide eyed and then grabbed Kano by the neck. "How the hell did you know about that?" Spawn cried as he shook him. "I have powerful friends, bud...and I highly doubt that you'll be able to get through them if you want to get to Shao Kahn!" Kano sneered. "Oh yeah? Well guess what, asshole? I always get my target! I always get my way...and I'm gonna make sure that Shao Kahn wishes he was dead by the time I'm through with him and his little friends! Ain't nobody gonna stop me this time!" Spawn snarled. "Go ahead! I dare ya; you won't last 3 minutes against him!" Kano laughed crazily as he was thrown back down to the ground. "I bet your soul I will!" Spawn growled as he took out a pistol and aimed for his head. "Go ahead...shoot me and you'll never know where to go next!" Kano spat. "I don't need you to tell me...because I already got somebody who will take me there!" Spawn sneered. He then shot Kano right in the head, and killed him instantly.

Spawn snickered as he grabbed a buttload of heavy assault guns and loaded them up. "This is going to be too much fun!" Spawn laughed as he wrapped a bandolier of bullets around his chest. But as he stole the guns, he was completely unaware of a very angry Sektor sneaking up behind him to kill him. At the same time, Skarlet woke up and jumped up to go find Spawn. As she found him, she gasped as she saw Sektor right behind him to kill him. Suddenly at that moment, something inside of Skarlet changed. By pure instinct, she drew out her Bloody Blades and threw them at Sektor's face, making him scream as he fell back dead. Spawn gasped as he turned around to see the slain cyber ninja, but he was much more shocked to find out that it was Skarlet who saved his life. When he stared at her, Skarlet stared back and gasped as she realized what she had done. Never in her entire life had she ever acted like that; she never killed to _defend_ anyone in her life before, and as such she was greatly surprised at what she had done. Spawn approached her carefully and stared at her before finally speaking. "Skarlet! Why did you do that?" Spawn asked in a surprised tone. Skarlet didn't even care to stop herself when she said it. She looked deep into his eyes with a sparkly light of passion in her own eyes. "I would do anything for you, Spawn!" Skarlet replied with a heavy and passionate voice. Spawn looked at her strangely, and then backed away as Skarlet looked at him even more strangely and burst out laughing. "Wow! That was amazing! Look at us, Spawn! We did it; we killed the entire Black Dragon Clan together!" Skarlet cried out in a happy voice. Spawn just sighed. "Yeah, well don't think of this as fun and games! Besides; we've got one more place to go before we seperate our ways!" Spawn said snappishly. "Where is that?" Skarlet asked. "Outworld!" Spawn replied as he cocked an M-16 Rifle.

***Wow! That's quite an action packed chapter, huh? Looks like Skarlet seems to like Spawn a lot, too! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this chapter; we go back to the Lin Kuei Temple with Nightwolf, Stryker, and Johnny Cage. Later, they run into some unexpected trouble...and receive even more unexpected help. Warning: Contains highly graphic violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, and Stryker wandered around the ruins of the Lin Kuei Temple for several hours; they still had no luck finding Frost by the time they finished. "Aw, screw this! If we can't find Frost in this barren wasteland, then that must mean she's either dead or must've taken off someplace. Come on, let's get outta here! I'm freezing my ass off!" Stryker complained. "As much as I hate to agree with you, I must say that this is rather pointless. I can sense no source of life in this place...whatever force attacked here must've made sure not to leave any survivors." Nightwolf agreed. "Yeah, what a shame. Can we just go now?" Johnny said sarcastically. The three heroes began to walk back to the entrance, when they suddenly felt the strangest feeling that they were being watched. "Wait a sec! Something ain't right here..." Stryker said as he stopped. "Yes...I can feel this disturbance too!" Nightwolf agreed as he slowed down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sense what? What's going on? I don't hear or see anything!" Johnny exclaimed. "Wait here." Nightwolf instructed as he began walking slowly towards some trees. He looked around and sniffed the air for a few minutes; he could definitely tell that they were not alone. Nightwolf couldn't tell who it was, but he could tell that they were not too far off. After a few minutes of listening closely, he sighed heavily and regrouped with the others. "I can't find it. Whoever it is...they're hiding pretty well." Nightwolf said quietly. "Ah, maybe we're all just going crazy!" Stryker muttered as they all walked away.

But as they did so, a block of ice chipped itself away and morphed into a human sized creature. The creature was actually a cyber ninja; Cyber Subzero to be exact! He quickly pressed a series of buttons on his wrist and called his partner, Cyrax. "I found them, Cyrax! They're heading towards the exit. Shall I intercept and destroy them?" Cyber Subzero reported. "Not yet! Wait until you hear the orders from Kabal; he knows when to strike and when to sneak anyways, so it's best if you remain hidden. You can still follow them and keep an eye on them, but don't get caught. Kabal wants to know where these guys are heading and wants to be sure to get there before them, so don't screw this up! Got it?" Cyrax replied snappishly. "10-4! Cyber Subzero over and out!" Cyber Subzero said cooly. He teleported away in a mist of ice and flew through the wind, quietly following the three heroes. He morphed back into his full cyber form and carefully crouched on the branch of an enormous tree, and caught sight of the heroes making their way towards the main gate of the Lin Kuei Temple. "They're leaving! What do we do now?" Cyber Subzero asked. "Hold on just a second! Let me listen to their conversation and see where they're heading next!" Kabal's voice replied on his communicator. Kabal and Cyrax were hidden near some rocks by the main gate, and they quietly eavesdropped on Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, and Stryker's conversation. "Man! This is really weird; how Shao Kahn is teaming up with Raiden. Why would he want to do that?" Johnny began. "Whoever killed off all these guys must've scared him pretty good, I'll give you that!" Stryker added. "Something tells me that there is something evil going on here. This threat definitely must be more powerful than even Raiden or Shao Kahn foresaw! I can feel the tainting evils of this spirit within the air even as we speak!" Nightwolf said gravely. "Well, whatever it is...he ain't gonna scare me! I'll give him what for whenever I get the chance! Nobody gets away with destroying my city; no one!" Stryker cried.

Kabal seemed quite surprised about this, but Cyrax and Cyber Subzero didn't seem too interested at first. "What are they talking about?" Kabal wondered. "Who cares? Let's keep listening so we can find out where it is they're heading!" Cyrax snapped. "Well, you wanna know what I have to say about all of this?" Johnny Cage began. "What is that?" Stryker replied. "I think that the end may be coming near! I mean think about it; if all the people in the City of Earth Realm disappeared and the Tarkatans and Lin Kuei were all slain by some unknown force, then that must mean that the end is coming!" Johnny explained gravely. "Oh, please! Don't even get started with that crap; I ain't scared of no end! It's like I said before; I ain't gonna let no monster get away with this! I'll blow him to hell and back the first chance I get!" Stryker boasted. "Don't be too cocky, my friend! I am sensing that this spirit is much more powerful than anything we've ever gone up against!" Nightwolf warned. "Yeah, whatever! Let's just get back to Shao Kahn's Palace before we run into anymore trouble!" Stryker snapped. "Good idea! This place gives me the creeps anyway!" Johnny agreed. Kabal chuckled to himself as they began to walk away. "So that's where they're all heading! Interesting..." Kabal said. "Now can we go after them?" Cyrax demanded. "We'll go after them all right, but we're gonna do it quietly! Let's follow them to wherever it is that they need to go in order to reach Shao Kahn's Palace, and then we'll take them by surprise!" Kabal instructed. "Sounds good to me!" Cyrax said with evil delight.

Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, and Stryker walked all the way over to a portal of some sort near a cave; Kabal, Cyrax, and Cyber Subzero followed them closely from behind. "Well, here we are! This is the portal that will take us to Shao Kahn's Palace, just like Raiden told me earlier." Nightwolf announced. "Wait, how come he didn't tell me?" Stryker demanded. "Does it really matter? Let's just get going already!" Johnny Cage snapped. Suddenly, Kabal ran around them and then skidded to a halt before standing 10 feet in front of them. "I think not, fools! You won't be going anywhere!" Kabal taunted. "Kabal! What the hell are you up to?" Stryker demanded angrily. "Oh, just the usual. I'm gonna crash your party!" Kabal sneered. "Yeah, well I hate to break it to you...but we're not even having a party!" Johnny cried. "Is that so? Then why are you going all the way to Shao Kahn's Palace?" Kabal replied with a laugh. "Wait, how did you know that?" Johnny exclaimed. "So! You're the ones who were spying on us?" Nightwolf said defensively. "Uh, duh! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out! Now here's what's gonna happen: You're going to stay out of our way and let us get to Shao Kahn's Palace so we can kill him. You make a fuss about it, and we'll get ugly! You don't want us to have to get ugly, now do you?" Kabal threatened. "Us? The way I see it, I only see one of you!" Stryker sneered. "Oh, silly me! Of course; I almost forgot about that? Oh boys? Come on out and play!" Kabal called out. Suddenly, Cyber Subzero and Cyrax appeared from nowhere and stood aggresively behind the heroes. "You do not look so fearsome!" Cyber Subzero taunted. "Safety modes disabled; Kombat modes engaged!" Cyrax announced. "Robots? You gotta be kidding me! This will be too easy!" Stryker chuckled. "Be careful, Stryker! That particular cyber ninja is no ordinary ninja; that's Subzero!" Nightwolf cried. "What? How do you know that? He looks like an ordinary robot to me!" Stryker boasted.

Cyber Subzero stepped forward and took out a blue metal ball of some sort and twisted it around like a Rubix Cube before inserting it into his chest. "You should listen to your friend, fool! I once was and still am the greatest Lin Kuei warrior of all time! Even though I may not be human, I still have the power and potential to crush you by the powers of ice! Prepare to die in the name of the Lin Kuei!" Cyber Subzero cried angrily as he began surging up with powerful ice like energy. Stryker was still not moved; he smirked as he drew out his gun and fired it in the air. "If it's a fight you want, I'll give you a war! Come and get some!" Stryker boasted as he holstered his gun. "If you insist!" Cyber Subzero taunted. He fired an ice grenade at Stryker, instantly freezing him. Stryker cried out as he was frozen, and Cyber Subzero took full advantage of the situation by knocking him back with his usual Icy Slide attack. Stryker grunted as he jumped back up and began swinging some punches around, but the wise and powerful cyber ninja blocked his attacks and grabbed him by the neck and overthrew him to the ground. Angered, Stryker jolted back up and tried shooting Cyber Subzero with his Fire Gun, but it did no good. The bullets merely bounced off his armor and the cyber ninja drew out a huge Ice Sword and began swinging it around. "Oh, jeez!" Stryker muttered. "Feel the sting of ice and snow!" Cyber Subzero cried as he tried to slam the sword at Stryker. Luckily, Stryker dodged the attack in time and tripped Cyber Subzero with his Baton Swipe. He then began clobbering the cyber ninja with his melee weapon, but it hardly did any damage against him. Cyber Subzero then formed an Iceball with his fist and smashed it against Stryker's head, shattering his skull. He cried out as he fell back a bit, but Cyber Subzero wasn't about to stop there. He formed another Ice Sword and stabbed it into Stryker's back, making him scream as he overflipped him and made the weapon shatter as he fell on his stomach. "You're too weak and undisciplined! You stand no chance against the power of the Lin Kuei; just give it up!" Cyber Subzero taunted.

Nightwolf finally stepped up and raised his hands in the air. "I'll give you a real fight, cyber assassin! Ancestors, give me strength!" Nightwolf cried. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck him and made Nightwolf more powerful as he surged with the strength of his ancestors. Cyber Subzero ejected out his blue metal ball and twisted it again before putting it back inside of him. "Your shaman ancestors will not save you from me! Prepare to be shattered!" Cyber Subzero cried as he fired a huge streak of freezing energy at Nightwolf. Nightwolf used his Mirror Reflection to deflect the energy and force it back at its original host. Cyber Subzero cried out as he was frozen by his own energy, and Nightwolf shattered him free by ramming into him with his Rhino Charge. Cyber Subzero jumped back up and began slashing at him furiously with his Ice Sword attacks, but Nightwolf dodged the attacks and used a pair of Tomahawks to strike back. Cyber Subzero grunted as he was hit several times, but he wasn't about to lose to him. He attempted to smash another Iceball in Nightwolf's face, but the clever Native American warrior jumped away and landed a kick in his face before savagely hacking at him with his Tomahawks. Cyber Subzero grew furious and tried freezing Nightwolf with his Ice Grenades, but it did no good. Nightwolf jumped over them before they could detonate, and Nightwolf managed to subdue the cyber ninja with his X-Ray attack. He stabbed both Tomahawks into his back before savagely kicking him away flat on his face, shattering his back. Cyber Subzero groaned in pain as he laid on the ground in defeat, and Nightwolf panted furiously to catch his breath. "Are we done?" Nightwolf panted. "Oh, no! Not by a long shot! Cyrax...finish him!" Kabal replied.

Cyrax walked up towards him and tried to cut him with his Spinning Blades. Nightwolf dodged the attack and began furiously hacking at him with his Tomahawks before uppercutting him away. Cyrax jumped back up and fired his Green Net at Nightwolf, trapping him in the super sticky netting. Then the angry cyber ninja charged towards him and began kicking him with his Cyclone Kick attack. Nightwolf cried out in pain as he was kicked and then finally blasted away by a final kick. He jumped back up and growled in fury as he began firing his Spirit Arrows at him. Cyrax cried out as he was hit many times, but he retaliated with his Detonators. Nightwolf cried out as he was forced into the air by the explosives, and Cyrax jumped up and began adding on damage as he punched and kicked him in midair. Nightwolf used a breaker to force Cyrax away and began kicking at him, but the cyber ninja grabbed his leg and slammed his elbow into his leg. Nightwolf screamed as he fell on his back, holding his leg. "Hey! That's totally cheating, man! Not cool!" Johnny Cage cried. "You shut up! This isn't your battle!" Cyrax snapped. "Oh, yeah? Well it is now! Watch this!" Johnny Cage cried as he kicked Cyrax away with his Shadow Kick. Cyrax cried out angrily as he forced away and then he jumped back up to attack, but Johnny Cage rushed towards him and began beating him up with his karate moves. "Heads up!" Johnny taunted as he began punching Cyrax in the balls many times. Cyrax cried out in pain as he felt his tenders break, and then Johnny leapt up into the air and slammed his elbow into his spine. Cyrax cried out in agony as he was forced on his chest and felt the wind knocked out of him. "Nicely done, Cage! Too bad that won't help you against me! Let's see what you're made of!" Kabal said as he ran towards him. Johnny Cage began throwing his Forceballs at him, but that did not stop Kabal from making him spin uncontrollably from his Raging Flash attack. Kabal kept attacking Johnny Cage with his Raging Flash attack until Johnny finally broke free and began kicking at him.

Kabal laughed as he tripped Johnny with his foot and drew out his Hookswords. "Looks like you're out of options!" Kabal sneered. "Not yet!" Johnny cried as he used his Ball Breaker on Kabal. Kabal cried out in agony as he held his balls and growled in fury as he began slicing at him with his Hookswords. "Not a good idea!" Kabal growled as he grabbed onto Johnny's shoulders with his Hookswords. He began swinging him around before slamming him back to the ground. Johnny grunted as he got back up, but Kabal wanted to make him suffer. He then used his X-Ray attack to subdue Johnny Cage by surprise. He ran away in a flash and then kicked him in the legs, shattering some of his bones. Johnny howled in agony as he fell to his knees, but Kabal ran behind him in a flash and grabbed onto his shoulders with his Hookswords and slammed him to the ground in the opposite direction, knocking the wind out of him. Kabal laughed at him uproariously as he stood up tall and held his Hookswords in a triumphant manner. "I'm the new face of the Black Dragon Clan now! Nothing can stop me!" Kabal boasted. "Think again, fool! You've still got me to worry about!" a harsh feminine voice cried out. "What the hell?" Kabal cried out. Suddenly, Frost appeared and froze Kabal solid in his tracks with her Ground Freeze. She used up as much strength as she could to totally freeze Kabal up, at least long enough until she could help the others into the portal. "Don't worry, you guys. I had a feeling someone was in trouble, so I guess you'll have to thank me later!" Frost said out loud as she began helping Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, and Stryker up. "Frost! Where the hell were you? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Johnny cried. "It doesn't matter now; just get us out of here!" Nightwolf said through wincing pain. "Hold on tight!" Frost said as she made everyone jump through the portal. Soon, they were all gone...

***Wow! Pretty epic so far! Looks like Frost is on the side of the heroes...for now! But stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this chapter, our Mortal Kombat heroes meet together at Shao Kahn's Palace...and receive a group of unwelcome guests. Meanwhile; Skarlet begins to suspect Spawn's true intentions after she fails to make a move on him. Warning: a scene of nudity and a light lemon; viewer discretion is advised!***

Frost soon appeared at Shao Kahn's Palace with the injured Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, and Stryker. Some of the others cried out as they suddenly appeared; Sonya was the most shocked because of Johnny Cage's injuries. "Oh my God! What happened to them?" Sonya cried. "Those ruthless thugs Kabal and these cyber ninjas tried to kill them! Luckily I was there to save them in time!" Frost explained as she carried Johnny over to a bench. Nightwolf and Stryker were able to limp over to a bench on their own, but soon several nurses attended to their wounds. "Which cyber ninjas were they? Do you remember?" Jax asked. "I could recognize one of them as Cyrax; I couldn't tell who the other one was though! He looked strangely familiar for some odd reason, however!" Frost answered. "Enough of that! What's important is that you're here! Now is this going to take long? I've got plans to make here!" Shao Kahn snapped. "Patience, my lord! Let the wounded be taken care of first." Quan Chi said calmly. Shao Kahn grumbled under his breath, but nodded in agreement. "Oh, all right! But they've got 20 minutes!" Shao Kahn replied. "That should be enough time, my lord!" Quan Chi said with a sneaky smile. He walked over to Johnny Cage, who looked the most injured. Sonya and a few others looked at him very suspiciously, but they backed away. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Sonya growled. "Now, Sonya! Why on earth would I do such a thing like that?" Quan Chi teased. He grabbed Johnny's head and began surging a strange green energy into his entire body, making him cry out as he finally woke up. "There! He's good...for now!" Quan Chi said as he walked away. "Oh, my head!" Johnny moaned. Sonya tightly grabbed him and hugged him. "I was so worried, Johnny...are you ok?" Sonya whispered passionately. "I think so...but I think Kabal got a lot stronger since last time we met him!" Johnny said a little dizzy. "Kabal! So where's Kano?" Sonya exclaimed. "I don't know...but we'll get him sooner or later!" Johnny replied. Sonya smiled sweetly as she kissed him. "Try to rest a bit, ok?" she said as she caressed his face.

By the time the wounded heroes were finished healing, they felt good as new. They met together in an empty throne room for a private meeting, but they were going to be cut short by a group of surprise guests. "Ok, so does anyone have any ideas who this killer might be? I'm offering a reward to anyone who's got enough guts to fight this menace in a tournament of Mortal Kombat!" Shao Kahn announced. "Though I highly doubt that he may want to abide by our rules, I think that is a pretty good idea! I would very much like to see who this stranger is!" Raiden said. "I'm in! I'll beat that guy senseless! I'll make him pay for destroying my city!" Stryker boasted. "That's the spirit! Anyone else? I need more volunteers!" Shao Kahn cried. "Count me in, too! Anyone who threatens the Lin Kuei can't be too far from threatening the Shaolin!" Kung Lao announced. "I guess that means that I'm in too!" Liu Kang added. Soon, everyone agreed to join this tournament. But as they began talking amongst themselves, _they_ appeared. "Well, well, well! Look at what we've got here, boys! A private meeting perhaps?" Kabal sneered. The others turned around and gasped as they saw Kabal, Cyrax, and Cyber Subzero approach them. "Kabal! You've got some nerve showing your face here!" Stryker snapped. "You're the ones who tried to kill Johnny?" Sonya cried. "Oh, I'm sorry! Had I known you had a thing going on with him, I wouldn't have attempted to kill him!" Kabal sneered. Sonya growled in anger, but Raiden held her and the others back. "What is your business here?" Raiden demanded. "Oh, nothing really! I only wanted to make Shao Kahn pay for destroying my homeland ; the Nomad Lands!" Kabal cried. "What? How dare you accuse me!" Shao Kahn roared. Raiden stopped him and approached Kabal cautiously. "What makes you think that he's responsible for the attacks?" Raiden question. "Don't play stupid with me, fool! Everyone knows it's him! There are all kinds of signs in the skies that are creating absolute chaos throughout the entire world; and not just Earth Realm, if you know what I mean!" Kabal snapped. "What?" the others cried. "So it's true! This threat _is_ reaching other realms!" Shang Tsung exclaimed. "Hmm...how interesting! All right, Kabal. I'll let you in on a little secret: We don't know who or what it is that's causing all of this, but we do know what we're going to do about it!" Quan Chi began in a sneaky voice.

Kabal looked at him strangely and sighed. "Ok, sorcerer! What's the catch?" Kabal snapped. "Catch? No catch...except that you will be competing against this threat in a tournament of the ages!" Quan Chi replied. Kabal snickered a little. "Well, I must say that I do like the sound of that! All right; count me in!" Kabal said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! I don't trust him or his little robot friends!" Stryker exclaimed. "I said it once before, and I shall say it again! We have to work together if we are to defeat this threat!" Quan Chi said sternly. "As much as I would love to argue with that, I think you may be onto something! All right; I'll go along with this for now...but expect no mercy from me when it's time to compete in the tournaments!" Cyrax said. "Same goes for me double! None shall be spared from the wrath of the last living Lin Kuei grandmaster!" Cyber Subzero boasted. Frost gasped as he said that; she knew this stranger sounded familiar. "Could it be? Subzero!" Frost whispered. "Ok, then! Then I guess it's settled." Raiden announced. As they all wandered off, Quan Chi had a private word with Raiden. "Well, this is turning out to be quite interesting isn't it lord Raiden?" Quan Chi said. "Yes...quite!" Raiden replied. "Why so melancholy? I thought you would be happy to find out who this murderer is!' Quan Chi sneered. "Believe me, I am more than ready to see justice be done! But I can't help but get the feeling that something even more dreadful may happen...I've been having these strange dreams lately about this." Raiden said gravely. "Well, pray tell!" Quan Chi said. "It's none of your concern!" Raiden snapped. "Now there's no need to get nippy; I'm just trying to help that's all!" Quan Chi said cooly. Raiden glared at him and then sighed. "I have the strangest feeling that no one will survive against this creature. From my dreams, he is portrayed as an extremely powerful and violent Hellspawn! What if my dreams are true? What if everyone...dies?" Raiden said. "Hmm...how strange indeed! Maybe it's all just in your head, lord Raiden!" Quan Chi suggested. "Maybe it is...maybe I'm just worked up for nothing!" Raiden said as he walked off. Quan Chi smiled devilishly; he knew so otherwise, because he had the same dreams himself. "Well, let's hope not!" he muttered with an evil chuckle.

Meanwhile; Spawn and Skarlet finished rampaging their way through the outskirts of Outworld. They were covered in blood and were panting feverishly to catch their breath. "Damn...you're really good at this, you know that?" Spawn panted as he threw away his empty and useless guns. "I told you! You're pretty good at this yourself! It's about time I got rid of those pesky anarchists; they have no idea how big of a mistake they made of underestimating Shao Kahn's rule!" Skarlet said tiredly but happy. Spawn smirked. "That's not the only thing they've underestimated!" Spawn thought. "Whew! I'm tired...I know! Let's get a bath!" Skarlet said cheerfully. "Wait, what?" Spawn cried. "Come on! I know the perfect place; it's my secret hideout home away from home! You'll love it!" Skarlet whispered playfully. As she skipped off merrily, Spawn shook his head. "This woman sure is weird; she's probably the strangest one I've ever met yet! Oh well...hopefully I won't have to put up with this much longer!" Spawn mumbled as he followed her. He followed Skarlet all the way to the Living Forest, but behind the trees was a much more pleasant part of a forest with a wide stream. "Huh...it's actually pretty nice back here!" Spawn said out loud. "I told you...nobody ever comes here because they're too scared of the living trees that guard this place!" Skarlet explained as she walked a bit slower. As she walked slowly, Skarlet tried to make flirtatious moves by shaking her booty to get Spawn to notice. Spawn saw this and looked quite repulsed. "Oh, please!" Spawn muttered. "What's the matter? Not enjoying the view?" Skarlet teased. "It's fine...thank you very much!" Spawn snapped. Skarlet giggled flirtatiously as she realized her moves were working, but she was really going to surprise him once they reached the stream. "So...ready to get a bath?" Skarlet asked in a seductive voice as she sat down on a rock and crossed her legs.

Spawn sat down in front of her on a different rock and sighed. "Why don't you go first? I don't like bathing with other people watching me! Let alone bath with another person!" Spawn said snappishly. "Aw, come on now! It'll be over much quicker if you do it with a buddy!" Skarlet teased as she kicked off her boots. Spawn would be blushing as red as Skarlet's clothes if he was a human. "It's a good thing it's so hot...because it's much more refreshing when the water is so cold!" Skarlet said as she slowly removed her weapons. Spawn caught himself staring at Skarlet, even though a good part of him wanted to turn away. He managed to catch himself by shaking his head and removing some of his armor and cape. Skarlet glanced back at him with a twinkle in her eyes, and giggled seductively as she slowly peeled off her clothes. Spawn slowly turned around and his eyes widened as he saw her naked body; she actually looked pretty stunning, especially with the moonlight reflecting off her skin and making her glow. She turned around and decided to tease him by fondling her breasts. "You enjoying the view, now?" Skarlet whispered in a sexy voice. Spawn shook his head furiously and turned around. "It's ok, Spawn! I don't mind if you're looking at me...I'd rather you be looking at me than anyone else; even Shao Kahn. But don't tell him I said that, ok?" Skarlet said in a seductive tone as she dipped her feet in the water. Spawn sighed loudly; he was getting really pissed off. "Whatever you say, Skarlet!" Spawn growled. Skarlet giggled like a little girl as she jumped into the water and began scrubbing off the blood. Normally, she would've just absorbed the blood and waited for it to dry before washing it off when she returned back home. But this time, she purposely did this to get Spawn's attention and hopefully see if she could get him to soften up. However; once she was done bathing herself, she was quite surprised Spawn ignored her the whole time. Skarlet felt very sad and even a little hurt when Spawn ignored her. "What's wrong with me? Do I offend or something?" Skarlet wondered as she sniffed her armpits.

Spawn merely wiped off the blood with a wet towel he made by tearing off a part of his cape, completely ignoring Skarlet. "Not this time; not ever again!" Spawn muttered under his breath. He had a feeling Skarlet wanted to seduce him, so he used every ounce of willpower to ignore her seductive behavior. It worked, but he honestly had no idea how much he hurt her feelings. She slowly walked up to him and stood in front of him naked, and Spawn sighed impatiently when he finally got the idea he needed to ask her what was wrong. "What's your problem? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get dressed?" Spawn snapped. Skarlet looked at him with big sad eyes and sighed. "Why don't you like me? What's wrong with me; do I offend you in any way shape or form?" Skarlet asked. Spawn looked up directly at her face and scowled. "Yes, as a matter of fact! You kinda do offend me!" Spawn growled. Skarlet gasped as he said that, and so harshly. "Why? What have I done to offend you?" Skarlet exclaimed. "First of all...you brought me over here so you could try and seduce me! Second; it's not the first time this sort of thing happened to me! Third; I'm getting sick and damn tired of having to put up with this shit! Now either you grow up and realize that we've got important work to do, or you can find someone else to help you find Shao Kahn's killer! Now get dressed and leave me alone!" Spawn growled. Skarlet felt tears streaming down her eyes, but she dared not to cry out loud. "I'm sorry..." she said as she walked away. As she got dressed, her mind went wild with several different emotions at once. She felt very sad and hurt for Spawn yelling at her like that, but she also felt very angry at him for not even pretending to notice her. She had feelings too, and it really upset her for him to be so cold like that. But rather than make a fuss about it, she kept her mouth shut and got dressed.

A few hours later; they both lay down to rest for the night. But as Spawn fell asleep, Skarlet's mind and soul started acting up again. She still felt a little hurt and upset from his hostility, but she also couldn't help but feel like she did something to deserve it. Finally after a few minutes of tossing and turning, she did the unthinkable. She slowly got out of her sleeping bag and crawled towards Spawn. "Spawn? Are you awake? Spawn!" Skarlet whispered. As she lightly touched him, he moaned a little bit and turned over on his back. Skarlet had to do her best not to cry out "aww" as she saw his face; he looked so adorable whenever he was asleep. "You look so precious when you're asleep!" Skarlet whispered. She stooped over him on all fours, very careful not to touch him...yet. She looked at his face and giggled when she saw how calm he looked when he was asleep. She then made the very daring move of slowly peeling off his blankets and revealed his well built chest. She blushed bright pink as she saw how muscular he really looked. "Wow...he looks so beautiful! I've never seen anyone so muscular, but not so beefy! He's...he's freaking gorgeous! I...I...I have to touch him! Just once..." Skarlet cried out in her mind. She ever so slowly moved her hands towards his chest and began gently rubbing them on his chest. She gasped as she rubbed his chest and touched him with her fingers; his skin was baby soft. "Oh my God...he's so hot! I wonder what he feels like down here!" Skarlet thought with a seduective grin as she began to slither her fingers towards his sacred area. But before she could even touch him there, Spawn woke up and furiously growled as he grabbed her neck and pinned her face to the ground.

Spawn tightly held Skarlet to the ground panting with fury; he was beyond pissed off. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING TO ME? HUH? ANSWER ME!" Spawn roared. Skarlet let out a cry of pain as she was roughly pinned to the ground by Spawn's steel grip. "Please let me go! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry!" she screamed. "Answer my damn question!" Spawn snarled. Skarlet hyperventilated until she finally calmed down and then Spawn let her go. She looked at him with pure fear and guilt in her eyes; did she go too far? "Well? Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot mouth agape, or are you going to answer my question?" Spawn demanded as he got up and folded his arms. Skarlet desperately tried to think of an alibi, but she blurted out the first thing to popped into her mind instead. "Do you wear anything underneath all of that stuff?" she asked. Spawn looked at her with complete and utter confusion and shock; Skarlet never knew his eyes could be so wide like that. "WHAT?" Spawn exclaimed super surprised. Skarlet blushed and then started giggling nervously. "I'm so sorry...what I meant to say was...Oh, never mind! Good night!" Skarlet said as she quickly laid back down. Spawn just stood there stupefied and then finally laid back down, and he was still confused as hell. "Wow...she is so weird!" Spawn muttered. "Wow...he is so hot!" Skarlet sighed dreamily. Soon they both fell asleep.

***Nothing much to say here, except stay tuned for more bloody action and thrilling suspense!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this bloody action packed chapter, Spawn and Skarlet make their way towards Shao Kahn's Palace. But as Spawn finally reveals his true intentions through his violent actions, Skarlet must decide whether to stop Spawn from destroying her creator...or join him. Warning: Contains some really graphic violence, bloody death scenes, and some harsh language! Viewer discretion is highly advised!***

Spawn and Skarlet began to make their way through the City of Outworld to reach Shao Kahn's Palace, when they realized that there was something strange in the city. "Wait a second...it's too damn quiet here. Something's not right!" Spawn said. "Wait a second...listen to that!" Skarlet cried. They stopped and heard the sound of loud applause and shouting. "I know that sound anywhere, Spawn! It's Shao Kahn's Stadium; they must be holding a tournament of some sort!" Skarlet said excitedly. Spawn chuckled evilly. "Too perfect; this is all too perfect!" Spawn laughed. "What's so funny, Spawn?" Skarlet asked innocently. "Oh, um...I meant that this must be the perfect time to see what's going on! But we've got to do it quietly if we don't want to be noticed!" Spawn said trying to cover himself. "Ok! Leave it to me; I've got the perfect place for us to hide!" Skarlet said proudly. She led Spawn through the empty towns and into a sewer system; it was really dark and smelly. "Yech...reminds me of home!" Spawn muttered. "We're almost there!" Skarlet whispered. She and Spawn soon climbed out of the sewers and up into the surface; they were inside of an empty room. "Where are we?" Spawn asked. "We're very close to the arena. Follow me!" Skarlet replied softly. Spawn and Skarlet slithered through the shadows until they finally reached a balcony that overlooked most of the stadium. Shao Kahn was seen sitting on his throne in the middle of the arena and there were several other kombatants standing in front of him. Among those who stood there were Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Stryker, Nightwolf, Kitana, Kabal, Cyrax, Cyber Subzero, Kung Lao, Raiden, Jade, Frost, Mileena, Sheeva, Sindel, Ermac, Kenshi, Rain, Reptile, and even Scorpion all the way from the Nether Realms. Among the men who stood by Shao Kahn's side were Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Spawn grimaced as he looked at Shao Kahn, but he was going to have to wait to make his move. First he had to figure out what the hell this guy was up to before trying to attack him.

Shao Kahn rose his hand up and silenced the crowd. "My people of Outworld! I bring you grave news; we are in terrible danger of a powerful and threatening force from another world! This creature has utterly annihilated my Tarkatan Horde a few days ago, but has also wiped out the Lin Kuei! Through some deep thought and planning, I have decided to hold up a tournament. A tournament to see who has what it takes to bring this murderer to justice and avenge the deaths of those who were slain! Whoever kills this monster, will be honored the highest ranking title as the Ultimate Mortal Kombat Champion!" Shao Kahn announced loudly. The crowd roared with applause, and Spawn just scoffed at him. "He really thinks that he and his little friends can defeat me? How pathetic!" Spawn thought. "I must warn you, however; most of you may not be able to live long enough to see this through. Some of you may die...but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make!" Shao Kahn continued. "Sacrifice my ass; I'll crush you and your pathetic little champions!" Spawn boasted inside of his mind. Skarlet was really astonished by what she was hearing; who was this evil monster, she wondered? "Let the tournament begin!" Shao Kahn cried. The kombatants all scurried away as many of Shao Kahn's guards began swarming into the stadium to set up a fight zone for the tournaments, and Spawn finally decided to make his move. "Ok, Spawn. Let's sneak down there and get a closer look; I gotta figure out what's going on here!" Skarlet said quietly. She was a bit surprised that Spawn didn't answer her at first. "Spawn? Are you even listening to me?" Skarlet snapped. But as she turned around, she gasped in horror to find Spawn flying down towards Shao Kahn in a very aggressive manner. "SPAWN! NOOOOOO!" Skarlet shrieked.

Shao Kahn heard Skarlet's screams, and turned around...and cried out in horror as he saw Spawn flying towards him to attack. "SHAO KAHN! YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Spawn shouted angrily as he drew out his Agony Axe for the final kill. With a scream, Spawn attempted to hack off Shao Kahn's head. But much to his and everyone else's surprise, Shao Kahn forced Spawn away with a burst of green energy as a shield and sent Spawn skidding across the stadium. Spawn growled furiously as he got back up and began hacking his way through several guards to reach Shao Kahn. Skarlet was so shocked to see what was going on, that she couldn't even move. "It's him! The murderer! SIEZE HIM!" Shao Kahn screamed. Spawn merely cut through the guards to reach Shao Kahn; the once nice clean stadium was now drenched in blood from Spawn's fury. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Spawn snarled furiously as he jumped up to hack down at the Emperor of Outworld. Shao Kahn grabbed out his war hammer and smacked Spawn away. Now losing patience, Spawn drew out a pair of powerful pistols and began shooting at everything and everyone in his way. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Do something!" Shao Kahn cried out as he jumped out of his throne to avoid being shot. Quan Chi created a wall of poison skulls with dark magic to prevent Spawn from reaching the emperor, while Shang Tsung summoned many more guards. To keep a long story short, Spawn slaughtered all of the guards and busted up the wall of skulls and grabbed Shao Kahn by the neck. As Spawn lifted him into the air and growled furiously, the crowd gasped in horror. Nobody had ever been able to lay their hands on Shao Kahn before; not like this. "YOU! You will die!" Spawn growled as he glared at the frightened emperor with his glowing green eyes. He threw him into the ground and drew out his Agony Axe for the final kill, when suddenly a puddle of blood erupted up and morphed into a very outraged Skarlet. "STOP! What do you think you're doing, Spawn? How could you do this to me?" Skarlet exclaimed.

Spawn growled furiously as he shoved her out of the way. "Get the hell out of my way! I've got business to finish!" Spawn snarled. "NO! I will not allow you to harm him, Spawn! Why are you doing this?" Skarlet screamed angrily as she jumped back up. "Because I was instructed by Nightmare to kill him! Now stay the hell out of my way, or you're next!" Spawn snapped. Skarlet gasped in disbelief as she realized what Spawn's true intentions were. "You...you lied to me? But I trusted you! I thought that-" Skarlet began with a heavy voice. "What? You think I liked you? I _used_ you to get to Shao Kahn! It doesn't get any more simple than that!" Spawn growled as he turned to face Skarlet. "But...but...but I don't understand! I thought that...I thought you were different than the others! I trusted you, Spawn! How could you do this to me?" Skarlet cried as she began shedding tears. "I needed to get this done as quickly as possible, and you were the only hope of me getting out of this place! Now get back! Don't make me hurt you..." Spawn threatened as he tightly clenched his Agony Axe. Skarlet began to cry, but soon grew furious as she drew out her deadly Bloody Blades. She screamed with fury as she attempted to ram the blades into him, but Spawn teleported away before she could even touch him. He reappeared behind her and swung his Agony Axe around before he cried out fiercely. "I'm going to enjoy this; especially after all that I had to go through with you just to reach this place!" Spawn sneered. Skarlet turned around with a raging hellfire in her eyes; she was absolutely pissed that Spawn betrayed her. "You're wrong, Spawn! If anyone's going to pay...it's you! I thought that you cared about me...I thought that you were my friend! Now; I'm going to show you no mercy as I tear you to pieces! Nobody uses me and gets away with it! If it's the last thing I do, I will destroy you!" Skarlet cried angrily. "Then don't expect any sympathy from me!" Spawn retorted.

Skarlet cried out fiercely as she darted towards Spawn to attack, and Spawn showed no resistance as he ran towards to fight her. Skarlet quickly sliced and stabbed at Spawn with her Bloody Blades, but Spawn deflected her blows with his Agony Axe and forced her away with a quick slice to the chest. Skarlet cried out as she flew away with her bleeding chest, but she jolted back up and growled as she took out a handful of spear tips and began throwing them at Spawn. Spawn used his cape as a shield to deflect them and then shot out a pair of nasty looking chains from his chest. Skarlet dodged the attacks from the chains and began crying out fiercely as she began fighting hand to hand combat against Spawn. Spawn grunted as he was repeatedly kicked and punched by Skarlet, but he wasn't about to let her beat him. He savagely kicked her away with both feet and grunted as he hammered his Agony Axe down at Skarlet. Skarlet teleported away in a bloody puddle and then reappeared by stabbing Spawn in the back with her Bloody Blades. Spawn screamed as Skarlet furiously rammed her blades into his back, but he forced her off by flipping over and kicking her in the face. Skarlet panted furiously as she held her Bloody Blades in a defensive manner, while Spawn drew out his Agony Axe for another round. "You wanna die?" Spawn taunted. "Do you?" Skarlet hissed. Spawn cried out furiously as he ran towards Skarlet and began savagely hacking and slashing at her, but Skarlet surprsingly put up quite a fight against the enraged Hellspawn with her advanced martial arts skills and her Bloody Blades. Eventually, Skarlet used her X-Ray attack to subdue Spawn. She palmed his chin and broke his jaw bone before kicking her heel into his eye socket and sprayed his Necroplasm out. Ordinarily, she would have been able to absorb the blood for her own benefits. But since this was Necroplasm, the corrossive substance began scalding Skarlet and made her scream as she was forced away from Spawn. "AAAAAAHHH! THIS ISN'T BLOOD! IT BURNS!" Skarlet bawled.

Spawn got back up slowly and seethed with rage as the pain intensified in his body; whenever he felt pain, he felt rage. With a roar, Spawn charged towards Skarlet and began wildly beating her within an inch of her life. Skarlet wasn't expecting this to happen, and she was completely off guard when Spawn began attacking her. By the time Spawn was done with her, poor Skarlet was on her back bloodied up and bruised from his fury. Spawn towered over her and panted furiously as his hands began glowing ominously with Necroplasm. "No...please...Spawn, don't kill me! Please don't kill me...I'm sorry!" Skarlet sobbed. "Excellent work, mysterious warrior! Finish her!" Quan Chi applauded suddenly. Several others cried out in dismay as he said that, but Shao Kahn was quite outraged. "What did you just say?" Shao Kahn demanded. "Work with me here, my lord! I have an idea!" Quan Chi whispered. Quan Chi stood up on a podium and silenced the crowd before speaking. "People of Outworld...I give you our new champion!" Quan Chi announced. "What?" Everyone else exclaimed. "Congratulations, Hellspawn! You have just completed a most daring and noble tournaments! And now, you shall have the honor of competing in the Ultimate Tournament: Mortal Kombat!" Quan Chi said applaudingly. "What? To hell with you and your damn games! I'm not in the mood for whatever tricks you're trying to deceive me with, so back off!" Spawn snapped. "What's the matter, Hellspawn? Are you too afraid to fight...or are you not as strong as you claim to be?" Quan Chi challenged. Spawn grew very angry and defensive when he said that; nobody dared to call him a coward. "You want to see a real fight? I'll give you a fucking war!" Spawn snarled. "That's the spirit! All right, here's the deal! If, and only if, you are able to win this tournament...I shall send you back to wherever it is you came from!" Quan Chi said. Spawn looked at him strangely, because he could already sense the deception in his voice. "Oh yeah? How can you do that? How do I even know you'll keep your word?" Spawn challenged. "Would I be allowing you to live right now if I didn't?" Quan Chi retorted.

Suddenly, many guards appeared and aimed their spears at Spawn. Spawn glared at them, the kombatants, at Skarlet, and then back at Quan Chi. "Ok, first things first: What kind of tournament is this? And if I do compete in it, what are the rules?" Spawn said carefully at last. "It's very simple, Hellspawn. You fight to the death in 10 rounds, and each round becomes increasingly difficult after the previous one. If you are lucky enough to make it to the semi-finals, you'll have to compete against Goro. If your luckier, you'll have to compete against me or Shang Tsung in the Destined Round. If, which I highly doubt is even possible, you are able to make it to the final round...you must compete against Shao Kahn. Whoever is standing last wins the tournament; it's that simple!" Quan Chi explained. Spawn glanced around and then sighed; he really didn't have much of a choice. "Deal!" Spawn replied. "Very well then. I suggest you prepare yourself, Hellspawn. Because once you accept this challenge...there is no going back!" Quan Chi said with an evil smile. "Nothing like I haven't dealt with before! I will win this tournament...and then Shao Kahn will die! You will keep your end of the bargain...or else I'll destroy you too!" Spawn growled. "We shall see about that, Hellspawn. We shall see." Quan Chi mused. Spawn turned his back on them and walked away to the darkness of the shadows, and the crowd murmmered. "Are you crazy? He'll massacre us!" Shang Tsung exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind, sorcerer? That Hellspawn will too easily rip us all to shreds!" Shao Kahn screamed. "Patience! I have been secretly observing this Hellspawn for quite some time, and I think I know his strengths and weaknesses. Trust me; by the time he's halfway done...he won't even last half of the first round in the semi-finals!" Quan Chi replied with a sneaky smile. "For your sake, you better be correct! Our lives are on the edge with this demon!" Raiden snapped. "Don't worry, Lord Raiden. I can assure you that this Hellspawn will never wish to fight another battle by the time we're through with him. Just you wait and see!" Quan Chi said as he walked away. Skarlet forced herself up before she ran away crying; she didn't want it to end like this...

***Uh oh! This looks like it's going to get pretty ugly! Stay tuned to see who Spawn will go up against in the ultimate Mortal Kombat Tournament!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this chapter, Spawn begins his first battles in the most epic Mortal Kombat Tournament of the ages. From this point on, expect craploads of blood and gore! You were warned; enjoy you diehard Mortal Kombat fans!***

Spawn was approached by Quan Chi and the other kombatants. "Are you ready, Hellspawn?" Quan Chi asked teasingly. "The better question is this: Have you said your prayers?" Spawn sneered. Quan Chi frowned and then used dark magic to teleport Spawn to his first kombat arena. Through a strange vortex of some sort, Spawn found himself flying all the way down to the bottom of a pyramid. He found himself looking into a picture of a strange place, and then suddenly found himself in the Deadpool Zone; a platform surrounded by nasty and corrossive acid. "Huh! Nice place; a couple of paint jobs and some drainage improvements, and you got yourself a nice hot tub! Now who am I gonna prove myself to first?" Spawn wondered out loud. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard in front of Spawn. An invisible figure suddenly stood up and revealed himself to be a Raptor Warrior; it was Reptile. Reptile growled menacingly at Spawn. Spawn just scoffed at him as he walked slowly towards Reptile, drawing out his Agony Axe. "You don't look that scary to me, puke breath! Ready to die?" Spawn sneered. "Are you?" a harsh feminine voice called out. Spawn turned around and gasped as he saw a huge four armed she-beast jumping down and glaring at him. It was Sheeva, and she did not look happy. "You will never get past here, evil phantom! You will pay for all the destruction you've caused! FOR THE SHOKAN!" Sheeva cried fiercely as she shook her fists at Spawn. Spawn actually seemed a little bit nervous; it was one thing to have a nasty lizard man to deal with, but now a four armed monster was a bit too much. "Great...just great! But you still won't seek any sympathy from me! Let's finish this!" Spawn said as he began twirling his Agony Axe around. Reptile hissed angrily as he began charging towards Spawn to attack, but Spawn leapt up and then slammed his Agony Axe back down on Reptile. Reptile cried out in pain as he was hit, but he kicked Spawn away and quickly dashed past him before elbowing him away.

Spawn grunted as he was hit, but Reptile wasn't about to stop there. He began spitting many globs of acid at Spawn, making him cry out in pain. At the same time, Sheeva violently stomped her foot into the ground and made Spawn fly up into the air from the sheer force. Reptile would've jumped up to attack, but Spawn pounded him away with a breaker attack and began to violently hack and slash at Reptile with his Agony Axe. Sheeva rammed her way towards Spawn and shoved him away with all four hands and then leapt up into the air before slamming her feet back down into Spawn's back. Spawn cried out in pain as he was hit, but Sheeva just shoved him aside as she laughed in triumph. "There is no use trying to resist; you stand no chance against the power of the Shokan!" Sheeva taunted. "Oh, yeah? Well get a load of this!" Spawn spat as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Sheeva. Sheeva cried out in pain as she was hit by the corrossive ball of hellfire and reeled back in pain. Reptile then shot a ball of bubbling acid at Spawn from behind, making him cry out as he flew up into the air. Not even finished, Reptile began kicking Spawn furiously before he finally uppercutted him and made him fall flat on his back. Sheeva got back on her feet and grabbed Spawn with all four arms and began slapping him silly. Spawn cried out and grunted as he was hit multiple times before Sheeva finally slammed his back into her knee and threw him off and flat on his face. Spawn growled furiously as he jumped back up and slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. "That's it! No more games! It's time to die!" Spawn shouted. He threw another ball of Necroplasm at Sheeva and then used his Chained Whip to grapple her and throw her into Reptile. Spawn then began lashing out with terrible fury with his Chained Whip, lashing both Sheeva and Reptile across the back and face. Spawn kept on lashing out at them, until Reptile pulled off a super sneaky move.

Reptile managed to back away enough for him to turn invisible and then snuck his way towards Spawn. He grabbed Spawn by the head and rammed his fingers into his eye sockets, violently twisted his neck, and then savagely kicked him in the gut and forced him away on his back. Now furious, Spawn rushed towards Reptile and began beating him with his fists. His fists were now flaring with Necroplasm and his hits were now twice as powerful and painful, making poor Reptile cry out in pain as he was hit. Sheeva soon came to his rescue and used her own X-Ray attack to weaken Spawn. She stomped her foot into the ground as hard as she could, forcing Spawn to fly up and land down in front of her. Sheeva then stomped both feet into his spine, shattering his bones. Finally, Sheeva stomped her foot into the back of his head and fractured his skull. Spawn laid on the ground moaning in terrible agony and defeat. Sheeva and Reptile growled and laughed victoriously, while Quan Chi, Raiden, Shang Tsung, and Shao Kahn watched this from an orb of mystical energy. "See what I told you? This Hellspawn stands no chance against the greatest warriors of all time! He won't make it to the semi-finals, I tell you!" Quan Chi boasted. "I don't know, Quan Chi! He may come to his senses and fight his way up to the top. If he was able to fight against Subzero, Baraka, and Kano...imagine what he's capable of right now. I really don't think that this is a good idea!" Raiden replied cautiously. "Nonsense! As long as he's losing, I'm fine with that!" Shao Kahn snapped. Suddenly, Spawn began growling furiously as he began glowing bright green. "What on earth? What's happening to him?" Shang Tsung exclaimed. "I don't know! This is very strange!" Raiden cried. Suddenly, Spawn jolted back up and began surging with Necroplasm. "That's the last time I let anyone make a fool out of me! I hope you enjoyed this, assholes! Because now it's my turn!" Spawn cried fiercely. "Uh oh!" Reptile muttered.

Spawn used a burst of Necroplasm to push Reptile and Sheeva away before he dashed towards them and began savagely kicking them both with furious bursts of energy. "By the gods! I've never seen such brutality before!" Raiden exclaimed. "Yes...quite interesting!" Quan Chi mumbled obviously not amused. Spawn kept on kicking both Reptile and Sheeva furiously, until he finally decided to finish them both off in a most gruesome manner. Spawn wrapped his Chained Whip around Reptile and threw him off the edge and into the Deadpool. But rather than just watch him sink and melt, Spawn made him suffer even more by lifting him back up and then forcing him back down into the acid pools. Everyone watched this with widened eyes of shock and awe; even Quan Chi was a bit surprised to see such violent brutality. "What a monster!" Shang Tsung exclaimed. Spawn lifted Reptile up one more time before he threw his now shrivled up body against the wall and splattered him all across the place. "You wanna die next?" Spawn growled as he brought the chains back towards him. Sheeva was quite terrified and tried to take off running, but Spawn would see her dead before she tried to escape. He wrapped his Chained Whip around her legs and tripped her flat on her face before he dragged her over towards him. "No...no...no!" Sheeva screamed. Spawn used the Chained Whip to constrict around her arms and then violently tugged them off, squirting blood everywhere. Sheeva screamed horrbily as her arms were torn off, but Spawn got really mean and used his Agony Axe to swiftly slice off her legs. Sheeva screeched as she fell onto the ground as nothing but a torso, spraying blood out of her missing limbs. Spawn towered over her ominously before he grabbed her and yanked on a hanging chain nearby. He wrapped it around Sheeva's neck and then threw her into the Deadpool. Sheeva's screams were silenced as she was sunk into the bottom of the pool, and when Spawn yanked the chain back up...Sheeva was gone. "All right! Who's next?" Spawn said.

Raiden and the others were beyond shocked to see this, but Quan Chi was now more determined than ever to stop Spawn from winning the tournament. "You want to play rough, eh? Well two can play at this game!" Quan Chi cried angrily as he used dark magic to send Spawn up to the next level. Spawn suddenly found himself in the Graveyard. "Now this is sure to be interesting. Who wants some of this?" Spawn boasted. Suddenly, a huge twirling torrent of ice surrounded him and then whisped over 10 feet in front of him before assuming the form of two new kombatants. They were none other than Cyber Subzero and Frost. "You do not look so fearsome!" Cyber Subzero sneered as he loaded up his special ice orb into his chest. "For the Lin Kuei!" Frost cried as she surged up with icy energy. Spawn grunted as he drew out his Agony Axe. Cyber Subzero was the first to strike; he fired an Ice Grenade at Spawn and froze him solid. Frost then dashed towards him with her Icy Slide and forced Spawn into the air and slamming back down onto his back. He groaned as he lay on his back, but Frost wanted to make him suffer for what he did to her homeland. She drew out a pair of Ice Daggers and attempted to stab them into Spawn's heart, but he quickly teleported away and kicked her against a tombstone. Frost growled in anger as she threw her weapons at Spawn, and he cried out in agony as he was struck in the legs. Spawn hopped up and down as he tried to yank them out of his legs, but Cyber Subzero would not let him have that chance. He used an Icy Grenade to freeze him up before he shattered him free with a mighty kick. Spawn groaned as he tried to stand back up, but Cyber Subzero slammed him back down with his Icy Sword and stabbed it violently into his back. Spawn screamed as he was stabbed, but it wasn't enough to kill him. However; it was enough to hurt him...and that hurt soon turned to powerful anger and he used it against his enemies.

Spawn jumped back up and began savagely punching Cyber Subzero with his fists, now powered up with Necroplasm. Cyber Subzero cried out and grunted as he was hit before Spawn blasted him away with a huge burst of Nercroplasm. "You really aren't as weak as I thought after all! No matter; I will not allow you to escape! You will pay for the destruction of the Lin Kuei Temple!" Cyber Subzero said as he jumped back up. "Damn you and your clan! Anyone who gets in my way at this point is my enemy!" Spawn growled as he threw another ball of Necroplasm at Cyber Subzero. The cyber ninja cried out in pain as he was hit, but Frost soon came rushing in to attack. She began kicking at Spawn many times before she froze him solid with her Ground Freeze. She then punched Spawn in the chest and forced him against a wall, where Frost soon tackled him through and began barraging him through a series of walls. As they busted out of the final wall, Spawn fell on his back and Frost towered over him. "Not so high and mighty now, are you? You will suffer for your crimes against the Lin Kuei!" Frost cried fiercely. Spawn slowly got back up and slammed his fist into the ground in anger. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled. "Then you need to chill out!" Frost sneered as she attempted to freeze him up again. But Spawn teleported away before her ice powers could touch him and he let Frost have it with a super powerful attack. He grabbed her, flew up into the air, and slammed her back down on the ground by pinning his feet into her chest. Frost screamed as red energy surged throughout her entire body and she suddenly felt too weak to even get up. If it was a more experienced fighter, they would've been able to get up and only move more slowly and hurt. But since Frost wasn't a much experianced fighter, Spawn's Necroplasm Teleport Attack really took a lot out of her. Spawn stood towering over her and rose his Agony Axe up for a final kill. "Now to finish off what I should have a long time ago!" Spawn growled.

Before Spawn could even touch her, Cyber Subzero suddenly teleported behind him and smashed an Iceball in the back of his skull. Not even finished, he rammed his Icy Sword into his back and flipped him over on his stomach. Frost was once again saved by Subzero from the enraged Hellspawn. "Are you all right?" Cyber Subzero asked as he helped Frost up on her feet. "Augh! No...I can't even stand up on my own feet!" Frost cried out as she stumbled forward. Cyber Subzero caught her and tried to carry her away, when suddenly a nasty pair of chains wrapped around his neck. Spawn cried out with fury as he tore Cyber Subzero away and began savagely choking him with his Chained Whip. "You wanna be a hero, fool? Well guess what: Nice guys finish last!" Spawn snarled as he began beating Cyber Subzero with his fists after slamming him back down. Frost cried out in dismay as she saw her tutor and friend being attacked by the savage Hellspawn. Enraged; Frost used up all the power she could and surged with powerful energy. She finally fired a huge beam of icy energy at Spawn and froze him solid, allowing Cyber Subzero to escape. Frost fell to her knees from the amount of energy she used and suddenly felt extremely weak. "Ugh...too...weak to fight. Subzero...forgive me!" Frost mumbled as she fell to her face. "NO! Frost!" Cyber Subzero cried as he ran towards her. It was too late; Frost had used up the last of her energy and died as a result of using all her strength to save her former master. Cyber Subzero may have been a robot, but his self conciousness still lived...as a result he felt devastated for losing his last living Lin Kuei student. "No! Frost...she's gone! Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? NOOOOOOO!" Cyber Subzero cried. Spawn suddenly broke out of his icy prison and panted furiously as he glared at Cyber Subzero. He wanted to say something nasty, but saw him holding the body of the fallen Frost. Even though Spawn was fighting in a match and was meant to do evil things, a part of his soul felt great remorse for killing her.

Spawn walked slowly up towards Cyber Subzero to comfort him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" Spawn began. Suddenly, Cyber Subzer cried out furiously as he backhanded Spawn away and rammed his Icy Sword into his chest. Spawn cried out in agony as he fell to his knees with the frozen weapon sticking out of his chest. "You truly are a monster! Only a coward would want to murder a child! Thanks to you, the last living member of the Lin Kuei is dead! You will pay with your life, you ugly demon!" Cyber Subzero shouted as he tore the weapon out of Spawn's chest and slashed at his face. Spawn cried out in agony as he was forced back and fell on his face, bleeding out Necroplasm. "You can destroy me...you can destroy my home...and you can destroy the Lin Kuei Temple! But nobody_ever_ lays their hands on Frost!" Cyber Subzero screamed as he began stabbing his Icy Sword into Spawn's back. He kept stabbing Spawn furiously, but it wouldn't kill him. Spawn cried out and grunted as he was stabbed, but he wouldn't give up. He snuck his Chained Whip around Cyber Subzero and then finally wrapped it around his neck and began choking him. He dragged the cyber ninja towards him, and Spawn soon climbed on top of him and began pounding his fist against his face. Spawn punched and pounded with furious bursts of energy, and beat his face into a bloody pulp. With a final burst of rage and adrenaline, Spawn rammed his fist into Cyber Subzero's throat and tore out his skull. Spawn held up the bloody skull and roared with triumph as he stood over the bloody remains of the slain cyber ninja; Subzero was dead...again. Raiden and the others were beyond shocked to witness the whole thing. "No! I will not allow this Hellspawn to win!" Quan Chi growled as he used dark magic to teleport Spawn into the next level. "We may not stand a chance against this threat." Raiden mumbled. "Such...brutal anger! Such violent wrath and fury; just what is this creature?" Shang Tsung exclaimed. "I want my mommy!" Shao Kahn whined.

***Oh, wow! This is getting really bloody, isn't it? But just you wait until the next few chapters come up; things will get really bloody then! So stay tuned...if you can handle it!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 is up! In this chapter, Spawn fights even more intense battles against some of the most powerful kombatants in the ultimate tournament. I don't need to tell you it will be violent, so be warned if you're squeamish about blood!***

Spawn found himself in the Wu-Shi Academy; here he would face off against Nightwolf and Kung Lao. "Anyone else wanna die?" Spawn growled as he drew out his Agony Axe. Nightwolf stood up and walked towards the Hellspawn with a grave look on his face. "I can sense great anger inside of you, demon! I can feel the evil tainting your soul!" Nightwolf said gravely. "Oh, don't waste my time with your lousy philosophical crap! Fight me or die!" Spawn snapped impatiently. "As you wish, spirit. Ancestors...give me strength!" Nightwolf cried as a huge bolt of lightning struck him. Spawn was the first to strike; he rushed towards Nightwolf and began savagely punching him with his fists. Nightwolf was able to block some of his attacks before he took out one of his Tomahawks and began fiercely slashing at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he was forced away and Nightwolf then fired his Spirit Arrows at him. Spawn cried out as he was struck and tore out the arrows before he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Nightwolf. Nightwolf cried out as he was hit and forced back a bit, but he still held together and remained strong. "Your anger is your weakness, spirit! Learn to let go of your anger, or it will destroy you!" Nightwolf taunted. "Shut up! I'll crush you!" Spawn growled as he began charging towards him. Nightwolf summoned a huge lightning bolt and struck Spawn, causing him to fall on his back and cry out in pain as he was struck. "You see? You're too distracted by your own emotions!" Nightwolf teased. Suddenly, Spawn teleported away and savagely kicked Nightwolf into the air before he flew up and pounded him back down with his fist. "Thanks for the advice, old man!" Spawn sneered. Nightwolf jumped back up and threw one of his Tomahawks at Spawn, and the phantom cried out as the sharpened axe hit him in the chest. Nightwolf threw another at him, and made him fall on his back from the sheer force. But he refused to die, and with a growl he yanked them out and pounded his fist on the ground before he jumped back up and faced Nightwolf. "You really are a powerful advesary, spirit. Perhaps I was wrong to have judged you!" Nightwolf said. "Who are you to judge?" Spawn spat.

Nightwolf was greatly insulted by his rudeness. "Why are you so bitter, spirit? Why so angry all the time? Have you no respect for anyone? Have you no honor?" Nightwolf scolded. "I have no honor, fool! I'm _dead_!" Spawn shouted. He threw a ball of Necroplasm at Nightwolf and made him cry out in pain as he fell back, but Spawn wasn't going to stop there. He teleported behind him, grabbed him, flew up into the air, and threw him back down before slamming his elbow into his stomach. Nightwolf cried out as he felt the wind knocked out of him. "How do you like that, fool? I'll knock you out so hard, your ancestors will feel pain!" Spawn snarled. Nightwolf jumped back up and growled in frustration as he began throwing some punches at Spawn. "Don't you dare insult my ancestors!" Nightwolf cried angrily. "Why not? For all I care, they're already dead!" Spawn sneered as he kicked him. Enraged; Nightwolf stabbed two Tomahawks into Spawn's spine before kicking him away. Spawn cried out as he fell on his face. But even as he got back up, Nightwolf forced him back down with his Rhino Charge attack. Spawn grunted as he was hit, but he wasn't about to give up yet. Spawn pushed Nightwolf away with his feet and jumped back on his feet. Nightwolf jumped up and attempted to fire his Spirit Arrows, but Spawn threw another ball of Necroplasm at him. Spawn began laughing as he threw more balls of Necroplasm at Nightwolf, until Nightwolf grew wise and used his Mirror Reflector attack on him. Spawn's own Necroplasm bounced back at him and forced him away with a massive explosion. "Ouch...damn, that does hurt! I guess it's time to use ole' Agony again!" Spawn muttered.

Spawn rushed towards Nightwolf and began hacking and slashing at him until he finally finished him off in a most brutal manner. He first sliced off his arm, making Nightwolf scream in howling agony. Spawn then hacked his other arm off, and Nightwolf began running away screaming. Spawn then threw his Agony Axe at Nightwolf's back, killing him. Spawn walked up towards the dead body of Nightwolf and then he ripped the Agony Axe off his back and hung it back on his own as if it was nothing. "Well, that wasn't too bad!" Spawn said to himself. "You're right; not bad at all!" a voice cried. Suddenly, out of a whirlwind, Kung Lao appeared. "But you will have no chance against a true warrior! Never mind the Lin Kuei, the Tarkatans, or even Shokan! Fear the Shaolin!" Kung Lao cried fiercely as he spun his hat. Spawn laughed at him. "A boy? Please...you stand no chance against-" Spawn began. He didn't even get to finish; Kung Lao threw his hat at him and made him scream as he was forced back. The hat was actually a powerful and razor sharp weapon, only used by Shaolin Monks. Kung Lao then teleported away before reappearing behind Spawn and punching him away with his Shaolin Fist attack. Spawn cried out as he forced away by the powerful punch, but he growled furiously as jolted back up. "You trying to piss me off?" Spawn snarled. "For the Shaolin!" Kung Lao cried fiercely. Spawn cried fiercely as he rushed towards Kung Lao to attack, but he was definitely caught off guard when Kung Lao spun around rapidly and forced him back. "I may be young...but I am no mere youth! I am the Great Kung Lao; the most powerful of Shaolin Monks!" Kung Lao boasted. Spawn jumped back up and growled. "Yeah, right! And I must be Gandhi's great uncle! No boy is going to get the best of me...not in this dimension or the next!" Spawn cried fiercely as he fired a beam of Necroplasm at Kung Lao.

Kung Lao screamed as he was burned by the corrossive substance, and suddenly felt very weak. Spawn used this to his full advantage and pounded Kung Lao into complete submission with his violent rage. But even after that, the Shaolin Monk refused to give up. He weakly got back up and threw his hat at Spawn again. Spawn dodged the attack, and roundhouse kicked him away. Kung Lao was beginning to feel very faint; he wouldn't last much longer. But he would not fail his fellow Shaolin...or other friends for that matter. If he would die, he would see this evil phantom die first. "You are strong, phantom! But my will is stronger...take this!" Kung Lao cried as he teleported away. Suddenly, Spawn found him crying out in pain as he felt his neck being chopped so suddenly. As he held his hurting neck, Kung Lao chopped his hand into the back of his neck and made Spawn cough out blood before he fell on his chest. "How do you like that, phantom?" Kung Lao taunted. "I like you this much!" Spawn growled as he jumped back up. He grabbed Kung Lao by the neck and began sucking out his energy with the power of Necroplasm. Kung Lao screamed as he felt his energy being drained and his skin turned deathly pale. Spawn slammed him back down on his face and then stomped on his back, severing his spine. Kung Lao screamed as he felt his spine shatter and the Necroplasm sucked out more energy until he was a withered husk. Spawn stood towering over him in an ominous manner, panting furiously to catch his breath. Quan Chi actually cursed as he finished watching this. "What is it going to take to finish him? You got lucky this time, Hellspawn! But let's see you survive against this!" Quan Chi growled as he used dark magic to teleport Spawn to the next level.

Spawn found himself in the middle of the Living Forest facing off against Mileena and Jade. "Well, well, well! Looks like I get to dance with some pretty ladies!" Spawn chuckled. "Forget the dance, phantom! I'll rip you to shreds; especially after what you did to me and my beloved Baraka!" Mileena screamed furiously. "This will be easy!" Jade said as she tossed her Razor-Rang in the air. "Easy for you to say, bitch!" Spawn sneered as he drew out his Agony Axe. Mileena growled furiously as she ran towards Spawn and began kicking him savagely. Spawn blocked her attacks and slashed at her sides with his Agony Axe, but was surprised to see that he only made her angrier. "Eat Sai, phantom!" Mileena cried as she threw a pair of Sais at him. Spawn cried out as was hit by the razor sharp weapons, but he tore them out and punched Mileena's face. "Ouch! Is that how you treat a lady?" Mileena whined. "Nope; but you ain't no lady!" Spawn sneered. Furious, Mileena leapt onto him and began biting at his neck. Spawn screamed as he was being mauled by the angry Mileena, but he was able to force her away by pushing her off and then punching her in the gut and knocked the wind out of her. Jade soon participated in the action by kicking Spawn away with her Shadow Kick. Spawn grunted as he was forced away, but he jumped back up and began slashing at her with his Agony Axe. Jade cried out as she was hit multiple times, but she was finally able to draw out her Pole and deflect the blows before she began whacking Spawn with it. Spawn cried out as he was hit, but thought he would cry by the time Jade was finished with her X-Ray attack. She slipped underneath of him before slamming her Pole into his crotch, making his eyes bug out in a humorous fashion. "OWWW! That hurts..." he cried in a squeaky voice. Jade giggled as she smashed the end of her Pole into his spine and forced him away. "Too easy; every boy has his weakness!" Jade taunted. Mileena laughed maniacally at him as she got back up. "Not so tough now, are we big boy?" Mileena sneered.

Spawn growled furiously as he got back up. "You think you're real funny, huh? Just because you're girls, doesn't mean I won't go easy on you!" Spawn snarled. "Oh, he's fiesty! I like that." Mileena giggled. "Well then, you're gonna love this!" Spawn snapped as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at her. Mileena screamed in agony as she was burned by the corrossive ball of flames, but Spawn was nowhere near finished with her. Her tackled her to the ground and began beating her up with his fists before he grabbed her legs and slammed her back to the ground. "OW! You're playing too rough!" Mileena whined through broken teeth. Spawn ignored her and began kicking her in stomach several times before he slammed his fist into her face and forced her down into the ground. Mileena whimpered and cried as she struggled to crawl back up. "Why? Why would you do this to me?" Mileena sobbed. "Easy; you're my bitch!" Spawn sneered as he grabbed her by the neck. "Please don't kill me..." Mileena whined. "Don't worry...I won't! But I think he will!" Spawn teased as he threw Mileena into the mouth of a living tree. Mileena screamed and hollered as she was eaten alive, but soon she was gone once the tree swallowed her and burped. "You monster! How could you do such a thing?" Jade exclaimed in horror. "I said it once and I'll say it again; nobody gets in my way and lives!" Spawn growled as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Jade. She screamed as she was forced away, but Jade jumped back up and growled in fury as she threw her Razor-Rang at Spawn. He cried out as he was hit and stumbled back, but Jade really let him have it when she rushed towards him and began kicking at him with her powerful legs. Spawn eventually caught one of her legs and violently twisted, making Jade scream in pain as she was forced on her back. Spawn towered over her as he drew out a pistol. Jade glared up at him as he aimed for her head. "You don't have the nerve!" Jade growled. Spawn smirked as he blew her head off, and splashed her brains everywhere. "Damn right, I don't! I'm dead!" Spawn laughed evilly before being teleported away again.

***Whoa! Spawn's getting pretty violent, isn't he? Stay tuned to see who he fights next!***


	13. Chapter 13

***In this chapter, Spawn fights even more ruthlessly against his enemies. But as he continues to kill the competiton, the last living kombatants become even more determined to stop him from reaching the finals. But will it be enough to stop the most powerful Hellspawn of all time? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains MK style violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn found himself in the City Rooftops and began an intense battle against Stryker and Kabal. Stryker fired his pistol in the air and quickly holstered it up before putting up his fists in a defensive manner. "Police Brutality coming up!" Stryker cried. "Pfft! Give me a break...you don't stand a chance!" Spawn sneered. Kabal suddenly ran into the arena and drew out his Hookswords. "I'll be the judge of that, phantom! Let's see what you're made of!" Kabal retorted. "My pleasure. Get a load of this!" Spawn sneered as he fired a ball of Necroplasm at Kabal. Kabal actually managed to run away in time to avoid being hit, but Stryker wasn't so lucky and cried out in agony as he was struck. "AUGH! You son of a bitch...I thought you said you were going to help me!" Stryker cried as he held his wounds. "Yeah, well I lied! It's every man for himself now." Kabal replied as he grabbed Stryker with his Hookswords and threw him off the side of the building. "FUCK YOU, KABAL!" Stryker screamed as he fell. Kabal snickered evily as he stood defensively to fight against Spawn. "You just made a big mistake, asshole! Now you're all alone with no one to back up for you." Spawn teased. "Who said anything about me having backup? I can take care of myself. But enough talk; let's play!" Kabal replied before firing his Plasma Blast at him. Spawn grunted as he was hit and fell on his back, but he jumped back up and began charging towards Kabal. But he was very surprised that Kabal just darted right past him with his Raging Flash, and cried out as he spun around. Kabal laughed at him as he grabbed Spawn with his Hookswords and swung him around before slamming him to the ground. "I'm not as weak as everyone else, fool! I'll kill you...and then I'll be the one who destroys Shao Kahn!" Kabal boasted. Spawn cursed as he pushed himself back up and glared at Kabal. "You? Ha! Don't make me laugh, fool! You won't last a single round now that you've pissed me off!" Spawn growled. He lashed out with his Chained Whip and tried to grapple Kabal, but he was dismayed when Kabal caught the chains with his Hookswords. However it was a very unwise thing to do, and Spawn lifted him up in the air and slammed him back down before teleporting away and kicking Kabal furiously.

Kabal grunted as he was slammed against the ground, but he jumped back up and cried out furiously as he dashed past Spawn with his Raging Flash. Spawn cried out as he spun rapidly around again, but this time Kabal tripped him with his Hookswords and then attempted to stab them into his skull. Spawn dodged the blades in time before he jumped back up and began furiously punching Kabal in the face. Kabal cried out as he began blocking his punches and tried to hit him back, but was caught off guard when Spawn grabbed him and flew up into the air. "You feel me now?" Spawn sneered as he threw him back down and then stomped his feet into his chest. Kabal screamed as red energy surged throughout his entire body and weakened him. Spawn landed a few feet away from him, and seemed surprised as Kabal just jumped back up and used an inhaler to catch his breath. "You're good...but I'm better! Take a gander at this...if you can handle it!" Kabal sneered. Suddenly, he used his X-Ray attack to suprise Spawn and weaken him. He quickly ran away using his Raging Flash, and then reappeared by sliding down and kicking Spawn's legs. Kabal broke his legs from the sheer force, and Spawn screamed in howling agony as he felt his bones break. He fell to his knees screaming, but Kabal wasn't done yet. He ran away with the Raging Flash again before grabbing Spawn's shoulders from behind with his Hookswords and slammed him furiously into the opposite direction and knocked the living wind out of him. Kabal laughed at Spawn's pain as he stood over him. "You're all talk and no strength, foolish phantom! You may have been able to defeat my most trusted cyber ninjas and Kano...but you'll never beat me! You're nothing; you're just a cold, dead, rotten corpse in a ghostly shell! You'll never win!" Kabal boasted.

Spawn growled furiously as he tried to stand back up. His bones soon healed rapidly, thanks to his Necroplasm and deep concentration. Spawn's determination allowed him to heal his wounds quickly so he could beat the shit out of Kabal and move on to fight against Shao Kahn. "You're wrong, asshole! Strength is all that matters to me...and I'll never stop fighting until I have taken Shao Kahn's head. And I'll gladly take anyone else's who tries to stop me!" Spawn growled furiously. "Oh, really? Well then...this shall be fun! I'll truly enjoy making you suffer, phantom!" Kabal sneered. He used a strange psychic energy to grab Spawn towards him and then bash his head against his, forcing him back. His Nomad's Touch wounded Spawn, but also made him even more angry than ever before. "You're going to pay for that! EAT THIS!" Spawn snarled as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at Kabal. Kabal cried out as he was hit, but Spawn soon began throwing a hailstorm of Necroplasm Fireballs at him and made him scream in agony as he was hit by the corrossive fireballs. Spawn eventually roundhouse kicked Kabal away into the air, but he added on even more damage by grabbing him with his Chained Whip and yanking him down before dragging him over and kicking him away again. Kabal moaned in misery as he laid on the ground, but Spawn really wanted to make him suffer before killing him. "That's right...feel the burn!" Spawn growled as he kicked him in the stomach. Kabal cried out in pain as Spawn began stomping his stomach and face furiously, and then Spawn grabbed him and threw him against a wall. Kabal groaned as he fell on his face, but gasped and choked as Spawn grabbed his neck. "You're gonna die, Kabal!" Spawn snarled. Kabal gasped and wheezed to catch his breath, but it was no use. "Have a nice fall!" Spawn sneered before throwing him off the building. Kabal screamed as he fell several hundred feet down to his death.

Spawn grunted in satisfaction as he began walking away, but suddenly screamed as something electrocuted him from behind. "AUGH! What the fuck? Who's there?" Spawn shouted. Suddenly, Stryker began shooting his Fire Gun at Spawn and forced him away. "You ain't done with me, yet! Nobody's gonna get away from me!" Stryker cried fiercely as he reloaded his pistol. "Not if I can help it!" Spawn snapped as he began charging towards Stryker. Strkyer fired his Taser at him, shooting a long wire with a barbed tip at Spawn and violently electrocuted him before he could even reach him. Spawn screamed as he was shocked, but grunted as Stryker smacked his face with his Baton and forced him away. "Yeah, punk! How do you like that?" Stryker cried as he kicked him in the gut. Spawn groaned as he got back up and then shouted furiously as he backhanded Strkyer and kicked him in the chest. Stryker cried out as he fell on his back, but Spawn added even more damage by stomping his foot on his chest and knocked the wind out of him. "I like you that much!" Spawn spat. Stryker cried out fiercely as he jumped back up and began throwing many punches around, but Spawn just blocked all his punches before grabbing his arm and violently snapping it with his fist. Stryker screamed in agony as he felt his bones break and Spawn slammed him back down on his face before stomping furiously on his back. "Just because you've got a gun, doesn't mean it will make you stronger. But since you like them so much, get a load of this!" Spawn growled as he forced Stryker back up on his feet. Stryker groaned in pain, but suddenly gasped in horror as Spawn drew out a deadly pair of heavy automatic pistols and began screaming as Spawn blasted him. Spawn kept shooting at Stryker until he emptied his clips; poor Stryker could barely stand on his own feet by the time Spawn was done. "Now then...let's finish this!" Spawn said as he grabbed Stryker by the neck. Stryker grunted and choked as Spawn squeezed his neck, and then threw him into the air. Spawn drew out his Agony Axe, and then sliced Stryker in hal before he could even touch the ground. Spawn cried out in triumph as he swung his Agony Axe around. "I'll say it over and over again; nobody's gonna get in my way!" Spawn cried.

Spawn was once again teleported into another arena; this time in the Subway. Spawn found himself facing off against Johnny Cage and Jax Briggs. "You wanna die, fool?" Spawn taunted. Jax walked up and grimaced as he pounded his fist into the ground. "Bring it!" Jax cried angrily. "Yeah, what he said! I make this look easy!" Johnny added. "And I make you look like pussies!" Spawn sneered as he drew out his Agony Axe. Jax growled in anger as he slammed both his fists into the ground, causing Spawn to fly into the air. Not even finished, Jax leapt up and caught Spawn before slamming him back down on his knees and pounded him in the face. Spawn cried out as he fell on his back, but Jax wasn't about to go easy on him. He grabbed Spawn and began punching him in the face with his Gotcha Grab before finally pounding him away again. "You wanted a fight, freak? Well now you've got it; I've got my game face on! You ain't got nothing!" Jax boasted. Spawn panted with fury as he got back up and then cried out fiercely as he fired a huge streak of Necroplasm at Jax. Jax cried out in agony as he forced away by Spawn's Necroplasm Beam, and began moaning as he was burning up. "You think that's painful? I'll gladly show you some real pain!" Spawn growled as he jumped towards Jax and grabbed him by the neck. Spawn furiously punched Jax in the face and in the gut several times with his Necro-Punch; he was beyond angry now. Jax managed to find the strength to break free with a breaker attack before he drew out his Machinegun and shot Spawn several times. "Oh, yeah! How do you like that?" Jax taunted. Spawn growled furiously as he attempted to fire a Necroplasm Fireball at him, but was caught off guard when Johnny suddenly kicked him away with his Shadow Kick. "I don't think so!" Johnny teased.

Spawn growled furiously as he jumped back up and tried to punch Johnny, but Johnny just laughed as he blocked his punches and playfully slapped his face and punched him in the gut. "What's the matter? Can't see me? Come on; fight back!" Johnny teased as he rapidly punched Spawn around. Spawn grunted and cried out as he was repeatedly hit by Johnny, but thought he would have a meltdown after Johnny's X-Ray attack. "Watch this!" Johnny cried as he did the splits. He began rapidly punching Spawn in the crotch, making him scream out. But to add on more damage, Johnny leapt up and cried out fiercely as he slammed his elbow into his spine and forced Spawn on the ground. He moaned in agony as he tried to get back up, but was given a nasty surprise by Jax. "You think that's bad? Then take this!" Jax sneered as he slammed his fist into the ground. Spawn cried out as he flew up into the air, but Jax leapt up once again and grabbed him in mid-air. This time, Jax slammed Spawn on his back, breaking it some more. Then he slammed him on his knees, breaking more of his bones before he slammed him back down on his face. Jax then cried out fiercely as he rammed his fist into Spawn's spine, shattering it completely. "Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Jax cried after he finished his own X-Ray attack. "Ho!" Johnny cried triumphantly. The pain was unbearable...but his rage was unimaginable. Spawn's Necroplasm once again healed his broken bones and fixed his wounds, and with a roar of fury he jolted back up and glared at the shocked heroes with a flaming hellfire in his eyes. "That's it! I'm through fucking around with you fools! This time, you _will_ suffer! Taste my wrath!" Spawn screamed.

With a furious growl, Spawn glared at Johnny Cage and concentrated on Johnny's suffering. Suddenly, Johnny began screaming and howling in pain as Necroplasm began burning his body and draining his energy. "What the hell? What are you doing to him; you monster!" Jax screamed. Spawn then blasted Johnny away with a ball of Necroplasm and slammed him into a newspaper stand, completely breaking it from his forceful crash. "You're next, asshole!" Spawn snarled as his eyes suddenly began turning blood red. "Uh oh...this cannot be good!" Jax mumbled. With a growl, Spawn charged towards Jax and began kicking him senseless. Jax cried out as he failed to block all his attacks, and began screaming in pain as Spawn grabbed him by the legs and smashed him around. "You pissed me off for the last time, fool! Now here comes the pain; endure the suffering!" Spawn screamed furiously. He swung Jax around until he finally threw him against a pillar. Jax cried out as he slammed against the pillar and fell on his face, but Spawn was nowhere near finished yet. He teleported in front of him and grabbed him by the neck. He threw Jax into the air and began throwing a bunch of Necroplasm Fireballs at him before shooting a Necroplasm Beam at him. Jax screamed in pain as he was hit by the fiery wrath of Spawn and grunted as he fell back down on his head. Jax groaned as he writhed about on the ground, but Spawn wanted him to suffer. He summoned his Chained Whip and used them to force Jax up on his feet before they wrapped around his arms. "Suffer!" Spawn growled as he yanked the chains. Jax screamed in howling agony as his arms were torn off his body, and he stood there screaming as blood hosed out from his missing arms. Spawn then used his angry mind to form a terrible execution move on Jax. With an angry cry, Spawn surged with green energy and used his Necroplasm Rage to completely burn Jax into a crisp with the power of his anger, mind, and Necroplasm. Jax screeched as he burned alive and his dying screams faded away as he withered up into ash and blew away in the wind.

Johnny managed to get himself back up, but screamed in horror as he saw the death of Jax at the last minute. "NOOOOO! JAX!" Johnny screamed. "You're next, fool!" Spawn growled. He summoned his Chained Whip out of his chest and violently yanked Johnny towards him. He then beat poor Johnny within an inch of his life before he decided to finish him off. As Spawn towered over the bloody bruised Johnny, the sound of a subway train alerted them both. Spawn growled as he grabbed Johnny by the neck and carried him over to the subway tunnel. As the train roared by them, Spawn bashed Johnny Cage's head against the speeding train. Spawn then threw him in the opposite end of the subway, and Johnny screamed as he was hit by another oncoming train and then crushed to death. "Good riddance!" Spawn snarled as he was teleported away yet again. But all while this happened, a very distraught Sonya Blade screamed in disbelief of her two best friends. "NOOOOOOO! JAX! JOHNNY! WHY?" Sonya screeched with bitter tears. "What a monster! Just who is this maniac?" Kitana gasped. "That's it! He's going to pay! Pay with his life for these acts of brutal murder! If it's the last thing I do; I will destroy that phantom demon warrior!" Liu Kang cried fiercely. Just then, Cyrax walked into the room. "Every other kombatant that this Hellspawn has gone up against has died! What makes you think you can defeat him; let alone last a round against him?" Cyrax challenged. "Well, if you won't do it...then I will!" Liu Kang snapped. "Wait! Take me with you; I want to see justice done when I get my hands on that murderous monster!" Kitana cried. "All right, then! Let's do this!" Liu Kang replied. They both walked off fiercely determined to finish off Spawn, but poor Sonya was so devastated by the loss of her friends she didn't want to go. Cyrax, despite the fact of his betrayal of the Special Forces and the Lin Kuei, still had a little bit of humanity left in him; as such, he felt pity for poor Sonya. He walked up towards her and helped her up on her feet before wiping her tears away. "Dry your eyes...and join me in a last effort to avenge the fallen. It's what your friends would want!" Cyrax said gravely. Sonya braved up and grew fiercely determined to finish off the murderer of her friends and allies. "You're right; we've got to stop this now!" Sonya cried fiercely. And with that, they both walked off to prepare themselves.

***Wow! Things are getting pretty intense, wouldn't you agree? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14 is up! In this chapter, Spawn fights against his final kombatant challengers before reaching the semi-finals. But as he nears the semi-finals, Spawn undergoes a horrifying transformation...one that shocks even himself. Warning: Contains...eh, you get the idea! This is Mortal Kombat!* :b**

Spawn found himself in the middle of the high heights of the Pits; the razor sharp spikes from down below ominously glistened with the blood of those who were unlucky enough to fall down...or be pushed off into. "Hmph! This is supposed to scare me? What a fucking waste!" Spawn muttered. "Silence!" a harsh feminine voice cried out. Suddenly, pixie-like energy swirled around Spawn before morphing into a beautiful young woman clothed in scanty blue and armed with powerful Steel Fans. It was Princess Kitana. "You will learn respect!" Kitana cried fiercely. "Oh, yeah? Who's gonna make me?" Spawn challenged. "If she can't, then I will!" Liu Kang cried as he suddenly jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of him. "You? What makes you think you can stop me, fool?" Spawn snapped. "I am Liu Kang; the Champion of Mortal Kombat and the decedent of the Great Kung Lao! You will pay for the murder of all my friends and comrades!" Liu Kang cried. "Oh, please! You're just a boy; a stupid, pathetic little boy dressed in kung-fu pants who's too proud to keep his own mouth shut! You stand no chance against the true powers of Hell on Earth; you're nothing!" Spawn spat. Liu Kang grimaced as began flaming up his hands. "Well, then! Show me what you can do...if you think you can prove your words to be true, that is!" Liu Kang taunted. "I got no time for this! Let's make it quick!" Spawn growled. Spawn then rushed towards Liu Kang to attack, only to be forced away by Liu Kang's Fireball Throw. Spawn cried out as he was hit many times, but Liu Kang was not going to show any mercy. He cried out fiercely as he sent Spawn flying back with his Flying Kick. Spawn grunted as he jumped back up, but was suddenly caught off guard when Kitana teleported from behind him and stabbed her Steel Fans into his back. Spawn screamed as he was stabbed, and Kitana ripped them out before teleporting in front of him and began savagely kicking him with her Pretty Kick attack. "This is for my people of Edenia!" Kitana cried as she kicked Spawn in the face and forced him on his back. "This is for my sister, Jade!" Kitana cried as she lifted Spawn up with her Fan Lift attack. "And this...is for my friends!" Kitana cried as she flew up with her Square Wave Punch and pounded Spawn away.

Spawn cried out as he flew back and crashed against the wall before falling flat on his face. Kitana stomped her feet into his back, making him scream before she lifted him up with her legs and kicked him away. Liu Kang then rushed towards Spawn and used his Bicycle Kick to repeatedly kick Spawn until he finally kicked him away with a final kick. Spawn was bleeding Necroplasm like crazy, and began to feel very weak and dizzy. Liu Kang then decided to use his X-Ray attack on Spawn to further weaken him. He did a Cartwheel Kick on Spawn, and added extra damage as he forcefully punched Spawn in the jawbone and cracked it. Not even finished, Liu Kang kicked Spawn in the face and shattered his skull before he flew away. Suddenly; Kitana surprised both Spawn and Liu Kang with a surprise attack of her own X-Ray attack. Before Spawn could even land back on the ground, she screamed angrily as she rammed her Steel Fans into the back of his skull, cracking it even more as it stabbed through the bone. Kitana reappeared in front of Spawn and stabbed the Steel Fans into his eye sockets and pushed him away on his back with the Steel Fans still stuck in his eyesockets. "That's for you!" Kitana cried angrily. Liu Kang stood there mouth agape at the sight of such fury from Kitana; he never knew she had such anger inside of her. "Kitana...that was incredible!" Liu Kang exclaimed. Kitana turned around with tears of both anger and sadness in her eyes before she embraced him. "Oh, Liu...I'm so sorry! But I couldn't stop myself; I was just so angry!" Kitana sobbed. "It's ok; you had to do what you had to do!" Liu Kang whispered. Suddenly, their tender moment was crushed when Spawn began growling furiously. He slowly got up, glowing bright green with Necroplasm. Spawn then tore out the Steel Fans from his eye sockets, which were now crimson red with hellish fury and evil. Spawn began growling even more angrily as he bent down and strained, as if something were ready to pop out of him.

Suddenly, to the sheer horror of Liu Kang and Kitana; Spawn's left arm snapped off and morphed back into a huge, hideous, and scaly claw of some sort. At the same time, Spawn's chest began glowing bright red before it morphed into a pattern that looked like the face of a dragon. His chest actually opened up and revealed a glowing red light in the center, with bright red eyes and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. Spawn's face changed dramatically as well; his eyes were now a demonic crimson red and he had a mouthful of sharp teeth. His cape even changed dramatically; it was now actually liquified blood and flowed through the wind. Spawn had so much anger and evil corrupting his soul, that he transformed into a creature far more terrifying than anything anyone had ever seen. Spawn had now transformed into Evil Spawn; a super powerful and evil version of himself. "The time for games is now over; the time for bloodshed and vengeance is nigh! In the name of Nightmare and the fires of Hell, I will destroy you!" Evil Spawn shouted in a deep and demonic voice. Spawn then used his Necroplasm to create a super powerful sword; it was a Soul Piercer, a very rare and powerful weapon used only by demons. Kitana gasped as Evil Spawn began to charge his way towards to attack, but Liu Kang pushed her back to protect her and fight against the evil monster. Liu Kang used his Flying Kick to try and knock Evil Spawn away, but the creature was much too powerful and heavy to even fall back. He did not even stumble; in fact, he grabbed Liu Kang by his leg and smashed him to the ground. Liu Kang cried out as he was slammed on the ground many times by the enraged demon. Evil Spawn then began slash and hack at Liu Kang with his Soul Piercer, making him scream as he was repeatedly sliced by the massive sword. "Liu, be careful!" Kitana screamed.

Liu Kang could not stand up to such a powerful monster for long. He used his Fireball Throw many times at Evil Spawn, but to his horror the beast absorbed the blows and then spewed a streak of flames back at him. Liu Kang screamed as he was burned by the fire, and Evil Spawn savagely slashed him with his massive claw, tearing his chest apart. Liu Kang summoned all the power inside of him to fight back against the evil monster. With a scream, he charged up infinite amounts of power and flared up with fire before throwing as many punches and kicks as he could. However; it was all in vain. Evil Spawn absorbed his blows and kept forcing Liu Kang back with savage slashes or belches of flames. Eventually, Liu Kang suffered a horrifying death from the evil monster. Evil Spawn grabbed his face with his giant claw and then slammed him to the ground before he stabbed his Soul Piercer into his heart. Liu Kang shrieked with howling agony as his body began withering up into a husk, and poor Kitana could only scream and wail in horror as she watched her lover die in the hands of such a horrifying monster. "The soul of this so called champion is now mine! You shall be next!" Evil Spawn growled as he pointed at her. Kitana began sobbing uncontrollably. "NO! NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY SOUL; NEVER!" she shrieked. "Then you will die like an insect!" Evil Spawn snarled as he grabbed her face. He lifted her up into the air before he threw her off the edge and into the Pits. Kitana screamed as she fell down into one of the spikes and died instantly as her heart was pierced; even she and the Champion of Earth Realm could not stand up against Spawn. "Now...to find everyone else and destroy them before I kill Shao Kahn! Prepare to die in the name of Nightmare!" Evil Spawn cried triumphantly.

To keep a long story short; Evil Spawn violently slaughtered all the other kombatants before he finally reached the semi-finals. Sonya was ripped in half by Evil Spawn's giant claw, Cyrax was smashed to pieces by the Soul Piercer, Sindel's limbs were hacked off before Evil Spawn tore her head off, and Ermac was crushed to pieces by Evil Spawn's giant claw after being severely burned by Necroplasm. Raiden, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Shao Kahn were greatly appalled by this intense violence from such a monster. "Unbelievable!" Quan Chi exclaimed. "Oh, God! I think I'm going to be ill..." Shang Tsung whined. Raiden was completely silenced into shock, while Shao Kahn looked pale as a ghost. The only other living kombatants left standing were Scorpion, Skarlet, and Rain...and even most of them had second thoughts of fighting after witnessing Evil Spawn's terror. Scorpion and Skarlet were a bit scared, but he was nowhere near cowardly as Rain. "I forfeit this contest!" Rain announced suddenly. "Coward!" Quan Chi cried. "Why do you back out now?" Scorpion snapped. "You can't back out on us now; we're my father's only hope left!" Skarlet cried angrily. "To hell with your father...and to hell with this tournament! I want out of this place right now!" Rain snapped. "How dare you insult my father!" Skarlet screamed as she tackled him to the ground. "You saw what that thing did; I don't wanna die!" Rain whined. Skarlet would've slit his throat by now, but was stopped when they all heard a loud piercing cry. "What was that?" Shang Tsung exclaimed. "I don't know; it came from over there!" Raiden cried. Suddenly; the front doors of the room burst wide open. It began to storm and rain, wind, and lightning shook the room as a horrifying creature marched into the room. It was Evil Spawn, and he was carrying Kintaro with his giant claw and tightly holding his Soul Piercer in his other hand. With a brutal force, Evil Spawn slammed Kintaro to the ground and stabbed the sword into the poor creature, withering him into a husk. His dying screams were silenced over the roar of thunder and lightning, and soon the room went into silence saved for the heavy panting of Evil Spawn.

Finally; Evil Spawn spoke...louder than the thunder. "SHAO KAHN! YOUR END BEGINS NOW!" Evil Spawn shouted as he shook his giant claw at him. Shao Kahn cried out in fear as he fell off his throne, and Rain took off running. Evil Spawn shot out 8 razor sharp chains from his back and used them to snatch Rain and lift him into the air. "NOOOOO! PLEASE...LET ME LIVE! I'LL BECOME YOUR MOST FAVORED SERVANT; I PROMISE! JUST LET ME LIVE!" Rain shrieked. Evil Spawn smiled wickedly as he used the chains to rip Rain to pieces. Everyone cried out in horror as his blood and guts rained down all over them; for the first time in her life, Skarlet was disgusted with so much blood. "Now...you will die!" Evil Spawn growled. Much to the surprise of everyone present, Scorpion stood up and faced him bravely. "NO! I will not allow you to pass! You want to get to them, then you'll have to get through me!" Scropion cried bravely. Evil Spawn laughed maniacally at him. "You dare think you can stand against me? You're even more pathetic than I realized!" Evil Spawn cackled. "No, you're the one who's pathetic! Just because you turn into a monster, doesn't mean you can scare me!" Scorpion cried. "Damn you! Damn you all to Hell!" Evil Spawn screamed. "No...damn _you_ to Hell!" Scorpion shouted. Suddenly, Scorpion disappeared in a burst of flames...and then a strange portal of some sort appeared beneath Evil Spawn's feet. Scorpion grabbed Evil Spawn by the legs and dragged him down into the deepest, hottest parts of Hell! Everyone just stood there shocked and awed of what just happened.

Evil Spawn screamed as he fell down into Hell, and then growled with fury as he stood back up on solid ground. Surrounding him was flaming rocks, boiling lava, and pillars made of living demonic souls. Scorpion soon jumped out of a flaming hole in the ground and cried out fiercely as he reared back and flamed up with fury. "Vengance is mine!" Scorpion cried. "Vengeance? What do you know of vengeance, fool? You think you can defeat me? I am the Ultimate Hellspawn in the Universe!" Evil Spawn shouted. "I know more about vengeance _and_ honor than you ever will in your life! After I heard the news of the Lin Kuei's destruction, I vowed to get my revenge! I had learned the truth of what happened to my family, and learned that Subzero was innocent. But after I heard that you killed him, I vowed that I would make you pay! You will pay not only for destroying an innocent man, but you will pay for taking away the lives of innocent people! The Lin Kuei, the Tarkatans, the Humans, The Black Dragon, and even the Shirai Ryu will be avenged! I was reborn here...and this is where you will die!" Scorpion cried fiercely. Evil Spawn began laughing at him menacingly. "You stupid fool! I was reborn in this place too, but it will be _you_ who dies here! Soon; everyone will die here! I will become the new ruler of Hell, and I will be my own master! Everyone shall bow to me and despair!" Evil Spawn thundered. "Not if I destroy you first!" Scorpion snapped. Soon; Scorpion and Evil Spawn began a terrible duel in the flaming pits of Hell.

***Oh, wow! This is going to be epic; a super powered Hellspawn against an all powerful wraith! Who will be left standing to take on against the others after this intense battle? Read on to find out!***


	15. Chapter 15

***In this chapter; Evil Spawn battles against Scorpion to determine his whether he truly is the most powerful Hellspawn of all time and is capable of challenging Shao Kahn. Will he be able to triumph, or will Scorpion prove to be too much of a challenge for him? Warning: Contains some brutal violence, and a couple of extremely graphic death scenes; viewer discretion is advised!***

Evil Spawn and Scorpion fought each other for what seemed like hours. Out of all the other kombatants he fought so far, Spawn was very surprised to see how powerful Scorpion really was. Out of all the others, Scorpion seemed to be the most powerful and dangerous opponents. His quick and lethal speed seemed to gain the upperhand against the heavy Hellspawn, and Scorpion would've won had Evil Spawn not have found the strength to defeat him. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion screamed as he fired his Harpoon Impaler at Evil Spawn. He dragged the monster over to him and began beating him senselsess and quickly with his fists before subduing the creature with his X-Ray attack. Scorpion quickly teleported away before punching Evil Spawn in the jaw and forcing him back. As he fell and lay on his back, Scorpion stomped on his ribcage and broke them. Evil Spawn cried out in pain and could barely breathe, and then Scorpion really let him have it with his own fury. Scorpion forced him back up and began beating him savagely with his fists, punching harder and harder. Evil Spawn at last could not defend himself against the power of the enraged phantom ninja. Scorpion cried out fiercely as stabbed his Harpoon Impaler into his neck and then threw him in the opposite direction before slamming back down and dragging him back over. Scorpion used his Backflip Kick on him and forced Evil Spawn away on his back again. He attempted to get back up to try and fight, but Scorpion showed him no mercy or remorse. He teleported away and kicked him back down with his Teleport attack. Evil Spawn cried out as he was forced back into the ground, and Scorpion continued to kick and punch him until he cornered Evil Spawn. With grunts and cries of fury, Scorpion kept punching the living shit out of Evil Spawn until he drew out his Mugai Ryu sword and rammed it into his chest.

Evil Spawn screamed as he felt the sword stab into his heart and drain the evil energy out of him. Evil Spawn screamed and growled as he tried to fight back, but Scorpion kept ramming the sword even deeper into him until he ripped out of his chest and then stabbed it into Evil Spawn's neck. Evil Spawn death rattled and gasped before his eyes turned black and the evil demonic energy glowing in his chest faded away. His demonic features soon faded away and Evil Spawn was transformed back into regular Spawn; Scorpion had unwittingly freed him from his own demons. "Burn here in Hell, you ugly monster! For the Shirai Ryu...and the Lin Kuei!" Scorpion cried fiercely before he turned his back on him. He teleported away and met back with the other survivors on the surface world, but he was completely unaware of what was going on back down in Hell. Spawn suddenly woke up and began crying out in pain as he felt the sword stuck into his neck. "Ack...no! I...can't die...not now! Must...break...free!" Spawn grunted as he grabbed the sword. He began tearing it out of his neck and finally yanked it out, but he began gasping and wheezing for breath as he grabbed and held his bleeding neck. "No...no...no! I can't die; I just can't! Please...give me one more chance! I just need one more chance! I...I...I must not fail! I want to go home, and I will not stop until I have beaten every single one of these sons of bitches! Must...keep...going!" Spawn cried in between sharp gasps. Spawn concentrated hard enough to heal his own wounds, and soon found himself fully healed as he jumped back up. He cried out fiercely as he felt strong once more, and grew even more determined to finish this once and for all. "I hope you've enjoyed this taste of victory, Scorpion! Because it will be your last!" Spawn growled as he teleported away into the surface world.

Back up in the surface world; Scorpion told everyone what had happened. "The demon is dead, and as I promised Lord Raiden...I will spare Quan Chi's life. But now you must keep your own end of the bargain, Elder God! Bring the Shirai Ryu back to life...or I will change my mind on sparing Quan Chi's life!" Scorpion demanded at last. Raiden sighed as he shook his head. "You did as you were told and you did so with success...so I will give you what you want." Raiden said gravely. "You can start with my wife and child." Scorpion snapped. "No need to be so nippy, Scorpion!" Quan Chi sneered. "Watch yourself, sorcerer! Don't you dare tempt me!" Scorpion growled. Raiden took out an orb of some sort and began chanting something, when suddenly the loud roar of flames was heard behind them. Suddenly, Spawn reappeared laughing evilly. "I must admit; you have potential...but even you're no match against me, Scorpion! You wanna rematch or do you wanna back out like the coward you are?" Spawn taunted. Everyone gasped as they saw Spawn still alive, but Scorpion grew furious. "NOBODY DARES TO CALL ME A COWARD AND LIVES WITH IT!" Scorpion roared. "You want to keep your honor? Then try and take it back!" Spawn sneered. With a growl, Scorpion tackled Spawn and crashed through the wall. They both began falling out of Shao Kahn's Palace and began free falling towards the Sky Temples. They both fought aerial style the whole time they fell. Scoprion and Spawn furiously punched and kicked each other, and occassionally slashed at each other with their melee weapons. But eventually, Scorpion got the best of Spawn and overpowered him. He fired his Harpoon Impaler at him and swung him around before launching him into the rooftops of the Sky Temple. Spawn cried out as he crashed and Scorpion landed in front of him with fierce determination in his eyes. "You've tested my patience for the last time, fool! Surrender yourself immediately...OR DIE!" Scorpion screamed. "Fuck you, asshole!" Spawn snarled as he got back up.

Scorpion growled furiously as he charged towards Spawn and began beating him with his fists. Spawn kept kicking him away and throwing punches, but he had truly underestimated Scorpion's fury. Scorpion grabbed him and threw him very close to the edge, but Spawn jumped back up and tackled Scorpion away before he began punching his face as hard as he could. Scorpion managed to push him off with his feet, but Spawn flew off and landed back on his feet with grace. He drew out his Agony Axe and swung it around before charging towards Scorpion. Scorpion drew out another Mugai Ryu and began a fierce duel with Spawn on the top of the Sky Temples for several long minutes. Eventually, Spawn overpowered Scorpion by jumping up and slamming his Agony Axe back down on poor Scorpion. He screamed in agony as he was forced down and terribly wounded, but Spawn wanted him to suffer. He grabbed Scorpion and then threw him off the edge of the roof, making him fall down into another section of the roofs. Scorpion screamed as he fell, but he crashed on top of another roof and then landed on his head of another solid roof before Spawn jumped in front of him. "You don't stand a chance, fool! You really think you are going to be the hero by killing me? You're not honoring your friends or family by killing me; you're just making a fool of yourself and your pathetic clan!" Spawn sneered. Scorpion jumped back up and glared at him as he tightly clenched his fists. "Don't you dare insult my clan, Hellspawn!" Scorpion growled. "Or else what? What the hell are you gonna do? I know everything about you; I've heard all about you back in Hell! You just don't seem to get it, do you? You'll never see your damn family ever again...nobody cares about your clan, anyways. Maybe I should've killed you first to spare you of the wasted years of your miserable existance! It's pathetic; you're just like me and you still cling on to your family! You're _dead_! You're a rotten, worthless, pathetic, useless, and long forgotten corpse like me! Get over it!" Spawn snarled.

Scorpion grew really furious as he began flaming up and crying out with rage. "SHUT UP!" Scorpion roared as he ripped off his mask. He roared as he revealed his flaming skull face and spat out a huge burst of flames at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he reared away and burned up, but much to Scorpion's surprise it was not enough to kill him. "Is that it? A little heat? You really are pathetic, you stupid little-" Spawn began. He did not even get to finish when Scorpion fired his Harpoon Impaler at Spawn and dragged him over. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Scorpion screamed. He began savagely beating Spawn with flaming fists, and brutalized Spawn with his flaming fury. Spawn broke free and cried out fiercely as he began punching back with his Necro-Punches. Scorpion and Spawn kept fighting like this for several more minutes, until finally one of them lost. Scorpion roared with rage as he lifted his fist up and slammed it against Spawn's face as hard as he could, but even that wasn't enough to stop Spawn. He just grew more angry and grabbed Scorpion by the neck before he threw him across the roof and against the wall. Scorpion jumped back up and roared furiously as he spewed another huge streak of flames at Spawn. But Spawn wisely used his Cape to shield himself...and then drew out his Agony Axe for the final kill. With a scream of rage, Spawn slashed at Scorpion's gut and spilled them out in a bloody fashion. Scorpion screamed with pain and anger as he was sliced, but Spawn wasn't even done yet. He hacked off his right arm and then severed off his other hand before he finally twirled around and sliced Scorpion's head in half. The top half of Scorpion's head fell to the ground in flames, and the rest of his body became engulfed in flames. Scorpion screamed in howling agony as he was engulfed in flames and then blew up into tiny bite sized pieces. Spawn had prevailed against the most powerful living Shirai Ryu Ninja Warrior.

Spawn stood there panting with fury to catch his breath, when suddenly Quan Chi teleported behind him and applauded him. "Well done, Hellspawn! You truly are the most powerful living warrior there is! Congratulations!" Quan Chi cried. Spawn turned around and glared at him. "It ain't over until I kill Shao Kahn! But since I've killed everyone else, I guess that means you're up next before I can finally kill that bastard!" Spawn growled. "Now, now! Let's not get hasty; I don't think killing Shao Kahn will make things better for either of us!" Quan Chi began. "Actually, it does! Now either you get the hell outta my way or I'll kill you myself!" Spawn snapped. "My dear boy, you just don't get it do you? You can't beat Shao Kahn...because he isn't even here anymore! He has been taken to a safe place by Lord Raiden because you were, uh...how should I put this delicately? Too violent for our little tournament. So I'm afraid the deal is off!" Quan Chi sneered. Spawn suddenly grabbed Quan Chi by the neck and carried him over to the edge of the Sky Temple; it must've been over 500 feet of a drop. "I never made a promise, asshole! Not with you, at least! Now you will tell me where I can find Shao Kahn and Raiden...or I will plummet you to your death!" Spawn snarled. "You think you can intimidate me, fool?" Quan Chi gasped. Spawn let go of him for a split second and made Quan Chi scream like a little girl before he caught him again. "I can't tell you! If I did, then Shao Kahn would kill me!" Quan Chi cried. "What the hell makes you think that I won't?" Spawn snarled as he loosened his grip again. "NO! Stop, please! I will tell you! Lord Raiden has teleported Shao Kahn and Skarlet at the Great Pyramid of Outworld; it's about a day's journey from here! Please let me go; please!" Quan Chi cried. Spawn grimaced and then chuckled evilly. "Poor choice of words...but if that's what you wish, then wish granted!" Spawn sneered. Spawn then threw Quan Chi off the edge of the Sky Temple to his death; the poor sorcerer screamed horribly the whole time before he splattered all over the ground like a melon. "Now...let's finish this once and for all!" Spawn said to himself before he teleported away.

***Uh oh! Looks like Raiden and the gang are gonna get a nasty surprise visit from Spawn...or so it seems! Stay tuned to see what happens!***


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16 is up! In this epic chapter, Spawn wages his final war against Shao Kahn and Raiden at the Great Pyramid of Outworld. Can they put up a decent fight against the most powerful Hellspawn of all time? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains epic and gruesome violence; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn instantly teleported to the Great Pyramid of Outworld; an entire army of Outworld Soldiers and Heavenly Warriors was waiting for him. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Spawn muttered as he drew out his Agony Axe. He dashed towards the armies and began hacking and slashing his way through them, sparing none in his way. He intensified each and every blow and cut, severing off limbs and slicing off heads with pure bursts of rage fueled adrenaline. To keep a long story short, Spawn killed off all the warriors and soldiers of both armies, and began heading up the stairs. Spawn's Agony Axe was freshly dripping of the blood of his enemies, and the entire valley below him was about a foot high full of blood of his slain enemies. Finally after what seemed like 20 minutes worth of climbing, Spawn reached the top of the pyramid. Shao Kahn stood there tightly clutching onto his War Hammer, and Raiden stood firmly as his hands sparked with electricity. "So! The great warrior finally makes his way here; at last, I shall have my revenge!" Shao Kahn cried fiercely. Raiden stopped him, but he stepped closer to get a better look at the Hellspawn. He smiled wryly as he seemed to relax a little. "I have failed to see your potential, Hellspawn! I have indeed failed! But nonetheless; you will not be able to stand up against the power of two of the strongest kombatants combined! You will lose, so you can either surrender yourself...or fight us and die. Either way...you cannot win!" Raiden boasted. Spawn laughed at him. "You really think that you stand any chance against me? If I can kill off all your other little friends, then I'll be damn sure to kill you too! But first...I'm gonna make you suffer!" Spawn snorted as he swung his Agony Axe around aggressively. Shao Kahn stood out and smashed his War Hammer to the ground and grunted angrily. "You will bow to me!" Shao Kahn growled as he pointed his finger at him. "Bow to this, asshole!" Spawn sneered as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at him.

Shao Kahn cried out as he was hit, but he jumped back up and growled angrily as he shook off the pain. "Is that your best?" Shao Kahn taunted. He charged forward with his Charging Spikes attack, forcing Spawn away and crashing against a pillar. Spawn barely had time to escape before Shao Kahn drew out his War Hammer and smashed the pillar to pieces with a single blow. "You are nothing!" Shao Kahn spat as he swung his hammer at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he was battered away and fell flat on his face. "You're wrong! If anyone's the big fat nothing, it's you!" Spawn growled as he slashed at Shao Kahn's side with his Agony Axe. Shao Kahn screamed in pain as he was struck by Spawn's furious blows, but he was not about to give up too easily. He grabbed Spawn by the neck and punched him in the face, sending him flying away. As Spawn attempted to get back up, Shao Kahn smashed his War Hammer back down on Spawn and kept smashing him until Spawn could barely move an inch. "Do you know who I am, fool? I am Shao Kahn; ruler of Outworld!" Shao Kahn boasted as he kicked him in the stomach. Spawn groaned as he was kicked against a stone, but to Shao Kahn's horror, he was still able to get back up and fight. "You're tough! I'll give you that...but that ain't enough to stop me! You wanna taste of real power? Then eat this!" Spawn snarled as he shot out a pair of chains from his chest.

The chains whiplashed Shao Kahn and wrapped around him, and then lifted him into the air and smashed him back down. "Feel the pain, asshole! FEEL IT!" Spawn roared as he kept smashing him down to the ground over and over again. Shao Kahn cried out in agony as he was smashed around, until Spawn finally threw him against a pillar and made it fall down on top of him. Spawn was expecting Shao Kahn to give up, but much to his surprise he didn't. In fact; Shao Kahn broke free of the pile of debris that toppled him and roared with fury. "I'll crush you like a bug for that!" Shao Kahn shouted. Spawn growled back as he charged forwards, which was actually an unwise decision. Shao Kahn punched him in the face before he swung his War Hammer underneath of his feet, making Spawn fall flat on his face. Shao Kahn then stomped viciously on his head, cracking skull. Not even finished, Shao Kahn grabbed him up and slammed his helmet against his face, shattering his skull some more. Spawn cried out as he was forced away, but Shao Kahn wanted him to suffer. He smashed his War Hammer into Spawn multiple times, shattering his bones and bruising his muscles. With each intensified blow, Spawn almost lost against the enraged Emperor of Outworld. "It's official; you SUCK!" Shao Kahn shouted as he hammered poor Spawn away yet again. Spawn groaned as he laid on his stomach and began bleeding Necroplasm. "Ugh...I don't know if I can do this anymore!" Spawn muttered. "Shao Kahn! That's enough; you've made your point! You've beaten him!" Raiden cried. "It's not over until I smash this little shit to the ground! I'm not _ever_ going to allow anyone make me look like a fool and try to intimidate me, and I_will_ kill him if it's the last thing I do! So don't you dare try to stop me or you're next!" Shao Kahn shouted furiously.

Once again, Spawn felt his own inner demons kick in nad give him strength like he never even knew he had. His body glowed bright green as he was lifted up in a mystical manner, and then he stood upright facing Shao Kahn once again. "You've already made yourself a fool! You think that just because you're a so called emperor, that you can stand up against the most powerful Hellspawn of all time? I will make you eat dirt in Hell for the rest of your life, and I'll make damn sure to do the same to everyone else who stands in my way! Now shut up, face me, and FIGHT!" Spawn growled. Shao Kahn growled furiously as he charged forwards to attack; but this time, Spawn gained the upperhand against him. Spawn used his Agony Axe to cut and hack at Shao Kahn without mercy, and each blow became more powerful than the last. To keep an even longer story short, Spawn beat the living shit out of Shao Kahn and eventually got him on his knees begging for mercy. "Oh, Gods! Please...have mercy on my soul! Spare me; I beg of you!" Shao Kahn whimpered as he cowered away in a corner. "Get up, you sorry little fuck!" Spawn snarled as he grabbed his neck and roughly smashed him into the wall. He began beating Shao Kahn within an inch of his life, and then he finally slammed him on his back into the ground. With a roar, Spawn drew out his Agony Axe and raised it for the kill. But Raiden cried out and teleported in front of him. "STOP! Enough violence! You have proven your point, Hellspawn! What is it that you want?" Raiden cried. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Spawn growled as he shoved him away.

To the sheer horror of Raiden, Spawn slashed off one of Shao Kahn's legs and made him hop around and scream in pain. Spawn slashed off his other leg, and soon slashed off all his arms; leaving Shao Kahn nothing but a torso and a screaming head. With a final burst of rage, Spawn leapt up and then smashed back down and shattered Shao Kahn into a million pieces. Shao Kahn; the supreme ruler of Outworld, was dead. "Unbelievable! Just what kind of monster are you?" Raiden exclaimed. "I...am Spawn; your worst fucking nightmare! Now either you fight me...OR DIE!" Spawn shouted furiously. With a grimace and a cry of fury, Raiden charged forwards and began fighting against Spawn in a brutal duel. Raiden fought against Spawn karate style for a few minutes, dodging each of his Agony Axe attacks. Raiden then caught Spawn off guard when he used his Teleport to disappear and reappear behind him and then pushed him away with his Torpedo Attack. Spawn cried out as he was suddenly attacked, but he jumped back up and tried to fight him again. Raiden began throwing bolts of lightning at Spawn, and Spawn retaliated with his Necroplasm Fireball Throw. Raiden teleported away again before grabbing him and violently electrocuting him. Spawn cried out in agony as he was electrocuted and Raiden blasted him away with a burst of lightning. Spawn jumped back up and growled furiously as he slammed his fist to the ground in frustration. "Is that all you got...old man?" Spawn growled. Raiden stood his ground defensively and surged with electricity. "I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve!" Raiden replied.

Spawn attemtped to lash out with his Chained Whip, but Raiden suddenly disappeared with his Teleport again. This time, Raiden chopped Spawn in the back and broke his spine with a deadly blow and forced Spawn forward a little bit. But a split second later, Raiden teleported in front of him and karate chopped his forehead, shattering his skull. Raiden then blasted Spawn away with a burst of electricity, and laughed as Spawn flew off the edge of the pyramid. "I guess my work is done!" Raiden chuckled. Spawn was nowhere near finished yet; he managed to grab the ledge of the pyramid and hoist himself back up behind Raiden. "You ain't getting away from me, fool!" Spawn growled as he threw his Necroplasm Fireball at him from behind. Raiden cried out as he was hit, and Spawn flew towards him with a kick to the back and sent Raiden flying. Raiden cried out as he hit a pillar and Spawn teleported behind him before grabbing his neck. He surged with Necroplasm before he pounded Raiden away, and made him scream as he barely fell off the ledge. Raiden jumped back up and growled in frustration before he threw more Lightning Bolts at him. Spawn dodged them and began throwing more balls of Necroplasm at him. Raiden could not escape the Hellspawn's fury, but he was going to die trying to defeat him. "If it's a battle you want, Hellspawn...I'll give you a war!" Raiden cried as he fired a huge streak of lightning at Spawn. Spawn fired his Necroplasm Beam and caught them both in a beam lock. They both strained for several minutes as they pushed and pulsed power with raw power through their beam locks, but finally Spawn overcame Raiden and blasted him away.

The force of the explosion was catostrophic and devastating, yet somehow the pyramid still remained standing. Everyone else throughout the realm of Outworld however, was instantly killed by the radius of the blast. Spawn stood panting furiously as he remained alone on top of the pyramid...and then was given the shock of his life. Raiden busted out of a pile of debris and growled furiously as his eyes glowed bright red; he was in his Dark Form now. "I should've known that Shao Kahn and the others were too weak to stand up against you! Now, I guess I'll have to deal with you myself once and for all!" Dark Raiden shouted furiously as he sparked lightning from his hands. Spawn began laughing evilly. "You just don't want to give up, do you old man? Very well! I'll show you a fight you'll never forget!" Spawn sneered. They both charged towards each other and began a terrible one on one martial arts style duel that lasted for several hours; none could seem to best the other. Fast forwarding to the near present time, Spawn finally overpowered Raiden and became the final victor. "At last! I've finally won; now I can finally get the hell home!" Spawn cried triumphantly. "You are a fool! You really think you've won anything at all? You've lost...you'll be a slave for the rest of your life!" Raiden sputtered. "SILENCE!" Spawn shouted as he kicked him. Raiden was too weak to fight back, and finally gave up as Spawn killed him. Fast forwarding even further, Spawn found himself betrayed yet again by Nightmare. But this time; Nightmare took back all of his Hellspawn powers and made him human again...or whatever was left of his human self. After trying to fight back, Spawn in his human form found himself cast down from the pyramid and soon we come to the present where Raizo is laying on the ground dying. "What have I done? What have I become?" Raizo moaned.

***Talk about a flashback! Is there any way that Spawn can redeem himself...or is he doomed to finally die? Read on to find out!***


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17 is up! In this touching chapter, we come back to the present and find Raizo in deep pain and regret for all the evil he did. But he is given the surprise of his life when a particular woman comes to his aide...and gives him strength and hope to redeem himself! Warning: Contains a lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo laid on the ground in fetal position; bleeding and breathing with difficulty. His vision became much blurrier by the minute and his eyes swelled with tears of regret and he painfully sobbed as he laid down as a hopeless wretch. "What have I done? What have I become? Is this it for me?" Raizo thought. He cried for several hours, occasionally catching his breath with heavy hyperventilating gasps. Finally; Raizo gave up all hope and attempted to fall asleep, and tried even harder not to wake up ever again. "I'm finished! I give up...Oh, God please kill me. Take me now, oh Lord...I can't bear this any longer. Just kill me now and be done with it!" Raizo whispered. His vision blacked out and soon everything faded away to pure nothingness. Raizo was dead at last...or so it seemed. In fact; while Raizo had been laying on the ground this whole time, Skarlet was actually trying to make her way towards the same pyramid in hopes of finding Spawn. She was infuriated and was ready to tear the treacherous Hellspawn to pieces with her Bloody Blades; nobody dared to betray her and live with it. But even as Skarlet began climbing up the Great Pyramid of Outworld, a part of Skarlet's soul kept wondering and even hoping that Spawn would somehow change his ways and that they would be together again. But another part of her wanted to punish him severely...by taking his blood into her hands. Either way; she wasn't going to give up or stop until she found him again. "Just you wait, Spawn! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna..." Skarlet said before she sensed something very strange. She stopped climbing up the pyramid and began glancing around; she could not only feel something strange, but she could also hear it and even smell it.

She slowly began climbing back down the pyramid and began sniffing the air; she could smell familiar blood. "Spawn...he's close! I can feel it!" Skarlet whispered. She got to the ground and knelt down, rubbing the ground and feeling it around for traces of blood. Most of the blood from Spawn's previous rampage was gone and dried up by now, but Skarlet's senses highly alerted her of fresh blood somewhere. She got down on all fours and leaned her ear against the ground and listened; she could hear a faint heartbeat and some labored breathing. Skarlet's soul and anger softened up as she could sense that there was someone in possible danger, but was it even possible to begin with? Was Spawn truly in danger...or was this another trick? "Spawn?" Skarlet wondered aloud. She stood back up and began following the scent of blood; it was very fresh. She could also hear the sound of a coming storm, but that didn't bother her. Skarlet kept on wandering around in search of the origin of this fresh blood, until she finally found it. She was horrified to find the nearly splattered Raizo on the ground and the amount of blood sprayed everywhere. But what really shocked and scared Skarlet most of all, was that she could somehow recognize Raizo as Spawn. She clearly remembered Spawn once telling her that he was once a human, and so her hunch was right when she saw Raizo. "SPAWN!" Skarlet screeched as she ran towards him. Raizo moaned softly as his eyes rolled back into his head, and Skarlet could not stop her tears as she knelt down beside him. "Spawn! Is that you? What happened?" Skarlet exclaimed. Raizo could not answer. "What? No! You can't be dead...not now! Spawn, answer me! SPAWN!" Skarlet shouted as she shook him.

Raizo still did not answer, and Skarlet began sobbing uncontrollably. "SPAWN! Damn you, Spawn! Talk to me!" Skarlet screamed as she began slapping his face around. She was very surprised that he did not respond and she even went so far as to try and slit his wrists to try and wake him up. Raizo still did not respond, and soon she started wailing loudly for the loss of her one true friend. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Spawn...I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to die; it should've been me! Please come back; I need you! I'm all alone and I'm scared! Please help me!" Skarlet sobbed as she held Raizo close to her chest. As Skarlet held onto Raizo, the storm finally approached and drenched them both wet. Skarlet wept as she scooped Raizo up and carried him away into a cave nearby. She laid him down on a slab of rock and made a fire before she sat in front of it and stared at it with tears rolling down her face. But while she sat there crying, she was very unaware of what magical thing occurring behind her. Raizo was in fact not dead...but rather out while he was out cold, he found himself in a very strange and spiritual world. It was bright with white lights and Raizo found himself facing several strange mystical beings. Among them were the Elder Gods Fujin, Blaze, Taven, and Argus. Their spokesperson was none other than Shujinko; the eldest of Mortal Kombat warriors. "My dear child! Look at what has become of you...you have slain all the other kombatants, and yet here you are lying in defeat and near death! Surely you can't think this is the end now!" Shujinko exclaimed. Raizo was weakened, but he could still speak clearly. "Why do you care? I'm not from this world and I never wanted to prove myself to be any champion; I was simply doing as I was told!" Raizo snapped.

Blaze stepped up and spoke to him. "You were being used by a powerful force to not only destroy the only hope of protecting our worlds...but even your own! So all in all; you are being held responisble for the upcoming destruction of all our realms!" Blaze said gravely. Raizo looked up at the Elder Gods with dismay. "What do I do? What _can_ I do; I'm powerless without my Necroplasm Powers!" Raizo cried as he fell to his knees disheartened. Fujin stood out and looked at him before he spoke. "Do not worry, Raizo. I have seen the good in your heart and soul; for that and the fact that you have spared one other kombatant out of compassion, we will help you." Fujin said with a soft gentle voice. Raizo looked up at him with confusion. "What? But how can you do that? How can you possibly help me?" Raizo demanded. "It's simple; we give you our powers and make you into a super powerful weapon to be used against this force of darkness. If you will allow us to help you, you will help us save not only our world...but yours as well!" Argus explained. Raizo nodded his head slowly as he knelt down on one knee. Suddenly, the Elder Gods transfered all of their powers into Raizo's soul and made him super powerful. Raizo woke up in the present world and cried out in both pain and shock, scaring the heck out of Skarlet. She quickly turned around and drew out her Bloody Blades, but stopped as she got a better look at him. Raizo looked at Skarlet with a strange sense of sympathy and caution, but he did not offer any sign of aggression. Skarlet kept looking at Raizo with deep suspicion, but she lowered her weapons as she walked closer to him. "Spawn? Is that you? Are you really alive...or is this a trick?" Skarlet whispered.

Raizo sighed heavily as he looked at her. "My real name is Raizo...I am no longer a Hellspawn." Raizo said at last. Skarlet sheathed her weapons and moved even closer to him, almost a little too close for Raizo's comfort. She reached out and began to touch him, making Raizo feel extremely nervous. She rubbed her hands on his firmly built chest and caressed his face, as if inspecting him. "Is it really you? I can't tell; you look completely different!" Skarlet said as she rubbed his face. "It's me, Skarlet. I'm still alive...I don't know how it's possible, but I am indeed alive!" Raizo said trying to remain patient. Skarlet held his face carefully and looked deep into his eyes, and then she gasped. "Oh! It is you; you're still alive! SPAWN!" Skarlet squealed as she tightly embraced him. Raizo grunted as he was tightly held by Skarlet, but he didn't want to fight back. This felt really good to him, and strangely enough...he didn't even care about anything else but being with Skarlet right now. "Oh, Spawn!" Skarlet wept as she held him tightly. "I told you; my name is Raizo. I like Raizo better...that's my human name. If I'm a human, I want to be called by my human name!" Raizo said almost impatiently. Skarlet looked at him with a big grin on her face. "Raizo...I _do_ like that name a lot better! It sounds really sexy!" Skarlet said with a flirtatious giggle. Raizo's face started blushing as bright as Skarelt's clothing, but she didn't seem to care. She meant what she said and was proud to admit it. "Raizo...I'm not mad at you anymore! I was actually hoping that I would find you again so we could somehow fix this...and I also really wanted you back." Skarlet said as she sat down with him next to the campfire.

Raizo sighed sadly as he felt Skarlet wrap her arm around his shoulder. "How could you forgive me; after all that I've done to you? Why...why do you continue to love a wretch like me?" Raizo said as he began to cry. Skarlet gently lifted his face up and wiped away his tears before she cupped her hands on his face. "Because you loved me enough to spare me. You loved me enough to spend all this time with me...and even though you had your orders from this Nightmare of yours, you were kind enough to spare me. Plus...you really are cute!" Skarlet said as she drew her face closer to his. Raizo looked deep into Skarlet's eyes and realized just how beautiful her big green eyes really were. Raizo reached up and touched Skarlet's face, and he could feel her smile getting bigger and bigger. Skarlet drew their faces even closer together before she finally tore off her mask and gave Raizo the most passionate kiss he ever had in his life. Time seemed to freeze as they shared this magical moment. Skarlet kissed Raizo with such passion and love, that they could barely breathe by the time they finished up. They sat there holding each other and panting to catch their breath, and stared at each other for a long time before they finally spoke. "Raizo! That was amazing...I've never felt anything so good in my life before!" Skarlet gasped. "That was good. Skarlet, forgive me if I ask this...but have you-" Raizo began nervously. Skarlet did not let him finish; she placed her finger to his lips and shushed him before she kissed his lips again. "No; I have not. But I will soon...only if you want to, though." Skarlet whispered. Raizo looked at her with widened eyes; could she really be asking what he thought she was asking.

Skarlet let go of him and looked at him with a strange smile on her face as she held his hands. "Skarlet! Are you sure? Because if we do this...then we can't ever take it back!" Raizo cried. "Raizo...all I've ever known is pain and bloodshed. I want to feel good for once! You can teach me; I don't care what it takes to make me feel good again!" Skarlet replied passionately. Raizo looked at her with utter confusion, but gasped as Skarlet stripped off her clothes and bared her nude body to him. "Raizo...please tell me that I'm pretty!" Skarlet begged as she walked towards him. Raizo sighed as Skarlet hugged him tightly and he finally felt daring enough to hold her by the waist. "You're _beautiful_!" Raizo whispered as he kissed her cheek. Skarlet gasped as he said that. "You really mean that? Do you honestly think I'm beautiful, Raizo?" Skarlet exclaimed in surprise. "I do, Skarlet. I really do; in fact, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I think it's really beautiful how strong, tough, and fierce you are; a woman who can fight the way you do is more attractive than any other living girl on this planet. And I truly mean that, Skarlet. With all of my heart!" Raizo replied with a passionate whisper. Skarlet began to cry as she looked at him with a warm smile on her face. She tightly embraced him and began smothering him with kisses, and Raizo offered no resistance as she pulled off his pants and straddled him.

Skarlet wrapped her legs around Raizo's waist and tightly wrapped her arms around his chest before rubbing his back. "Wow...your skin is so soft. But it's also so strong and tan!" Skarlet said as she touched his body with her fingers. "Your skin is pretty soft too, Skarlet. It's like a little baby!" Raizo whispered as he began to touch her body. Skarlet gasped as Raizo touched her arms and legs, and began moaning as Raizo began to lightly caress her breasts. "Oh, Raizo! That feels so good...you're so gentle and soft; much better than that fucking pervert Noob Saibot!" Skarlet moaned. She threw her head back and moaned as Raizo began to massage her breasts, lightly squeezing them and making her squeal. "Oh! That feels really good, Raizo! Keep doing that!" Skarlet gasped as Raizo began to fondle her breasts a bit firmer. Raizo played with Skarlet's breasts for a few minutes, bouncing them around and squeezing them to his full enjoyment. They were the perfect combination between Size C and Size D, and Skarlet obviously enjoyed having Raizo touch her breasts in a loving and passionate manner. "Oh, Raizo!" Skarlet moaned. Raizo looked up at her with a sly smile on her face and then began to stroke his tongue all over her breasts, making Skarlet cry out in pleasure. "OH! Raizo...that's really good! Oh! Don't stop, please! Make me feel good!" Skarlet demanded as she gently held his head. Raizo began licking and sucking on Skarlet's breasts, making her moan and cry out in pleasure. Raizo sucked on her breasts for about 10 minutes, and Skarlet's moaning grew louder and louder by the minute.

Finally; Raizo's libido kicked in and decided to become more daring. He was really going to show Skarlet a good time now. He stopped sucking Skarlet's breasts and then spread her legs wide open, revealing her clean shaven vagina. "Oh! Raizo, what are you doing?" Skarlet cried. "Relax, Skarlet. I promise you that I won't hurt you...trust me. You'll enjoy this!" Raizo said as he tucked his head inbetween her knees. Raizo began to lick and slurp on Skarlet's vagina, and she soon began screaming loudly in both pain and pleasure. This felt extremely weird to her at first, but she really liked how it felt. "OH! OH! OH! Raizo...that feels so good! Keep going! Keep doing that, please!" Skarlet cried as she began shedding tears. Raizo began stabbing his tongue past her barrier, making Skarlet squeal louder as she clenched her fists and felt her body stiffen as she felt a strange sensation down below. "Oh! Raizo, I'm so sorry...but I think I need to go pee!" Skarlet said through wincing pain. Raizo pulled away from her vagina before he smirked. "No, you need to cum actually." Raizo said as he placed his fingers deep into her vagina. Skarlet yelped and began moaning and crying as Raizo fingered her, causing her woman juices to ooze out a little. "OHHHHH! OH MY GOD! RAIZO...I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!" Skarlet screamed. "Don't fight it, Skarlet. Let it all out; it's ok!" Raizo said soothingly. "Oh, Raizo! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...OOOOOOOH GOOOOODDDD!" Skarlet screeched as she came. A huge fountain of hot sticky woman juices sprayed out Skarlet's pussy and splashed all over Raizo and Skarlet. Raizo blinked a few times before he wiped the cum off his face and chuckled. "This really is your first time, isn't it Skarlet?" Raizo teased. "Uh-huh!" Skarlet moaned as she began masturbating. "You want to feel even better?" Raizo challenged.

Skarlet glanced up at Raizo with a crazed flash of lust in her eyes; she wanted it bad. "Fuck me! Fuck me, Raizo! Please...please fuck me! I want it; I want it so bad!" Skarlet cried out of pure ecstasy. Raizo did not hesitate; he rammed his 10 inch penis into Skarlet's vagina and made her squeal loudly as he began to thrust himself even deeper into her. She screamed out loudly in pure pleasure as she began to move along with Raizo. She ignored the pain and slight blood trickling out of her barrier, and soon it all turned into pure pleasure and orgasm; something wonderful that Skarlet hadn't ever felt in her life until now. She moaned and groaned as she was being fucked hard by Raizo in the cowboy position; she was now officially his now that she had given herself up to him. "Harder...fuck me harder!" Skarlet moaned as she began thrusting herself harder along with Raizo. Raizo grunted as he began pushing even harder and further into Skarlet; for a virgin, she was doing pretty good. "Raizo...I said fuck me harder!" Skarlet snapped. "How about you take the top, then?" Raizo teased. "May I?" Skarlet asked hopefully. "Sure, go for it! Show me what you've got!" Raizo challenged. Skarlet smiled sexily as she sat up and positioned herself above his hardened manhood. She thrust herself deep into Raizo's cock and began crying out as she began fucking him harder in the cowgirl position. She moaned, groaned, and screamed as she had sex with Raizo for 6 hours. She bounced around and jiggled her breasts the whole time, and Raizo soon joined the fun by reaching up and grabbing her breasts while thrusting himself even deeper into Skarlet.

Skarlet moaned and groaned as Raizo squeezed and tweaked her nipples and breasts, and soon she fell on top of him and assumed the missonary position. They fucked each other in the missionary position for 6 more hours, until they finally reached climax. Raizo and Skarlet began crying out loudly as they felt their love liquids ready to burst into and outside of each other. "RAIZO! I'M CUMMING!" Skarlet screamed. "Me too!" Raizo cried. "I love you so much!" Skarlet sobbed. "I love you too, Skarlet! I'm so sorry that I betrayed you!" Raizo said as he began to cry. "I don't care about that anymore; I love you too much to hold a grudge against you!" Skarlet wept as she began wincing in pain. "Skarlet? Are you ok?" Raizo asked before he began to wince. Both of them winced and cried out before they began screaming loudly; the force of their orgasm was so powerful, that it forced them away from each other. They felt their vivifying love fluids shower all over each other as they laid on their backs and they liked it. Raizo sighed as Skarlet's woman juices showered him until he was a sticky mess, and Skarlet moaned and sighed as Raizo's thick, warm, and gooey semen plastered her completley white and sticky. Raizo seemed to fall asleep, when suddenly Skarlet stood up and absorbed all of Raizo's cum. Even her own cum seemed to crawl off Raizo and absorbed back into her body, and Skarlet soon began to glow with a raw source of power she never felt before. "Raizo...I feel completely new! I feel so powerful; this is unlike anything I've ever felt before! Thank you!" Skarlet cried. Raizo looked up at her and smiled. "You're welcome, Skarlet. Thank you for helping me!" Raizo said happily. Skarlet smiled warmly as she knelt down on all fours and wrapped her arms and legs around him, and kissed him passionately before they both fell asleep.

***Aww! Isn't that cute? I think Spawn/Raizo and Skarlet are going to be very good friends now. But will their new love be enough to defeat the evil Nightmare? Stay tuned to find out!***


	18. Chapter 18

***In this final chapter; Spawn and Skarlet team up to fight against the evil Nightmare in an attempt to free the souls of the slain kombatants. Will they prevail? Warning: Contains brutal violence and a gruesome death scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo and Skarlet woke up together, and sighed as they saw that the storm was gone. "Skarlet?" Raizo began. "Yeah, Raizo?" Skarlet replied. "I'm sorry...about everything!" Raizo said sadly. "Don't be." Skarlet said sweetly. "No! You don't understand, Skarlet! I was forced to do terrible things because of Nightmare's power...but I want to fix this! I want to fight back and destroy Nightmare once and for all! I'm tired of being afraid of him and his power!" Raizo said bitterly as he stood up. Skarlet stood up with him and held him snugly as she rubbed his face. "You know what, Raizo? I'll be more than willing to help you if you let me!" Skarlet whispered passionately. Raizo gasped as she said that. "Do you mean that?" Raizo cried. "I do...since you've helped me, I'll help you!" Skarlet said as she kissed him. "Wait...what did I do to help you?" Raizo wondered. Skarlet smiled sweetly as she put her mask back on and grabbed her weapons. "You helped me to stop being afraid of my enemies, and you've helped me to see that there's more to life than random bloodshed and violence. If we live through this, I want you to promise me something Raizo!" Skarlet said as she sheated her Bloody Blades. "What is that?" Raizo asked. "Promise me that once you leave, you'll never forget me!" Skarlet replied. Raizo smiled warmly as he nodded his head. "I'll never forget you Skarlet. Now let's get to the top of that pyramid!" Raizo said. "Wait...you'll probably need a weapon! Here, take this!" Skarlet said as she handed him a katana sword. "Whoa...nice sword! I wonder who it belonged to?" Raizo muttered as he swung it around. "It belonged to Scorpion But since you killed him, I thought you might need it!" Skarlet replied. "Well...I guess it's better than nothing!" Raizo shrugged. They both walked out of the cave and began climbing up the pyramid.

Back on top; Nightmare sighed in comtempt as he sat on a demonic throne he forged out of dark magic and looked beyond the horizon. "Silence...absolute silence; how serene!" Nightmare mumbled. He used his dark magic to make a goblet full of wine and began drinking it deeply. "I think I'm going to enjoy this!" Nightmare said softly as he chuckled evilly. "Don't get your hopes up yet, Nightmare!" Raizo cried as he suddenly jumped from the stairs towards him. Nightmare did a massive spit take and cried out in shock. "RAIZO! How did you manage to survive? This is impossible!" Nightmare cried. "You will not own my soul anymore, you son of a bitch! After I kill you, I'm gonna make damn sure none of your other demonic friends hurt another innocent soul! You will pay with your life after all these years!" Raizo cried as he drew out his sword and swung it around aggressively. Nightmare growled as he stood back up and glared at him. "How dare you! I have given you what you've always wanted...and you still have the nerve to defy me? Who do you think you are to challenge me?" Nightmare snarled. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare, that's what! I may not have my Hellspawn powers, but I'm still going to kill you! You want to know what I really want after all these years? I want my life back...and I want you_dead_!" Raizo growled back. "So be it! If this is what you want, I shall make you suffer!" Nightmare cried as he drew out his massive Soul Edge sword. "He's not alone, you ugly freak!" Skarlet cried as she suddenly appeared from a puddle of blood. She drew out her Bloody Blades and cried out fiercely as she held them in a defensive manner, but Nightmare began to laugh. "So, you _have_ been busy! It's too bad I'll have to rip your soul out!" Nightmare cackled. "Not if I destroy yours first!" Raizo cried.

Nightmare began to surge with powerful energy from the Soul Edge as he held it up high in the air, and soon he began glowing bright red until a flash of energy filled the entire area. "Augh! What the hell are you up to now, Nightmare?" Raizo cried as he covered his eyes. Skarlet gasped as a certain someone walked towards them with an evil smile on his face; it was Quan Chi! "YOU!" Skarlet cried angrily. "Wait...Nightmare?" Raizo exclaimed. "Surprise! Now that you have taken the souls of those wretched fools, their bodies and their powers now belong to me! I think I shall enjoy doing this..." Nightmare taunted in Quan Chi's voice. "Yeah? Well so will I!" Raizo muttered. "I'll kill you, Quan Chi!" Skarlet screeched as she dashed towards him to attack. "SKARLET, NO!" Raizo cried. It was too late; Skarlet tried to attack Quan Chi, but the sneaky sorcerer used dark magic to stop her and tossed her aside using dark psychic energy. "I have no time for foolish games from foolish little girls...I've got business to attend with _him_!" Quan Chi sneered. Raizo growled as he held his sword in a defensive manner, and Quan Chi sneered as he drew out a pair of Broadswords. Soon they began a fierce swordfight that lasted for several minutes; they were surprisingly even for the most part. As they parried, Quan Chi laughed evilly as Raizo tried killing him with fierce blows. "You're so pathetic! You honestly believe you stand any chance against me? Even after all these years, you've still held a grudge against me?" Quan Chi laughed. Raizo cried out fiercely as he finally broke through Quan Chi's sword and stabbed his weapon deep into his heart. Quan Chi cried out as he was stabbed...but suddenly he transformed into Scorpion and forced Raizo away with a huge burst of hellfire. Raizo screamed in agony as he was force away, and Scorpion yanked the sword out of his chest and swung it around aggressively. "This is mine! And soon, your soul will be too!" Scorpion cried.

Raizo began to cry out fiercely as he fought against Scorpion. Even without a sword, he was still a powerful force. His martial arts moves and agility allowed him to fight against Scorpion without sustaining too much injury. At one point, however; Scorpion did hurt Raizo with a super sneaky move. He teleported away and kicked Raizo back down before he uppercutted him into the air and then fired his Harpoon Impaler at him and kicked him away again. Raizo cried out in pain as he tried to stand back up, but Scorpion dragged him back over towards him with his Harpoon Impaler again. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion cried. Scorpion then attemtped to stab his spear tip into Raizo's neck, but Raizo grabbed it and struggled to force it away from his face. Raizo cried out fiercely as he stabbed the spear tip into Scorpion's head and kicked him away, snapping the chains and wrapping it around his arm as his own weapon. Scorpion's body melted away and then froze back up before out popped Subzero! "You are a formidable fighter, Raizo! But this fight will be your last!" Subzero growled. Raizo held his chained spear tip in a defensive position before he he fought against his enemy. Skarlet soon woke up to the sound of Raizo and Subzero fighting, and was greatly confused. But when Raizo finally killed Subzero by yanking off his limbs and head with the chain, she was horrified to see the dead body morph into yet another fighter. This particular one was someone very familiar that she deeply despised; Noob Saibot. "Fear me!" Noob snarled. Raizo had no chance to speak back when Skarlet charged forward and began stabbing him within an inch of his life. "FEAR THIS!" Skarlet screamed as she kept stabbing and slicing him.

Noob cried out as he was stabbed to death, but he soon managed to transform into yet another fighter. He morphed into Mileena and began fighting against Skarlet with her viscious sais, but even that wasn't enough to stop Skarlet. "Once I'm done with you, I'll get back to serious matters with my boy!" Mileena sneered as she kicked Skarlet. "NO! Not my boyfriend, you bitch!" Skarlet snarled as she karate chopped her chin. Mileena cried out as her jaw broke and then Skarlet kicked her sharp heel into her eyes, forcing her away. Skarlet then forced Mileena back up and kept stabbing her in the gut before she finally rammed her Bloody Blades into her head. Mileena screamed as she was killed, but then a bright burst of energy forced Skarlet away and out came Kitana. "You will learn respect!" Kitana cried as she drew out her Steel Fans. "Respect this, bitch!" Skarlet snapped as she began throwing her Bloody Spear Tips at Kitana. Kitana cried out as she was hit, but she toughened up and began kicking Skarlet fiercely with her feet. Skarlet and Kitana fought against each other for several minutes before Skarlet finally killed her enemy. She stabbed one of her Bloody Blades into her head and then slit her throat, absorbing the squirting blood on her face. Raizo looked a little grossed out, and Skarlet turned around covered with blood. "What's the matter, Raizo? Too much for you?" Skarlet teased. Suddenly, a pair of blades stabbed her from behind and made her scream as she was thrown aside. Baraka roared with rage as he attempted to kill her, but Raizo acted quickly.

He lashed his chained whip out at Baraka and wrapped it around his neck before he forcefully yanked him away from Skarlet and flat on his face. Raizo grabbed him back up and began punching and kicking him with all his might. "Don't you dare lay your hands on her again!" Raizo growled as he stabbed the spear tip into Baraka's throat and wrapped the chain around him. He threw Baraka off the edge of the cliff along with the chain and grunted in satisfaction, hoping that this was the end. Sadly, it wasn't. As Raizo helped Skarlet back up, a strange green energy flashed above them and soon Ermac landed in front of them. "You stand no chance! Surrender or die!" Ermac threatened. "I got this one, Skarlet!" Raizo whispered. Skarlet went off to the side and Raizo soon dashed towards Ermac and began fighting him with powerful martial arts attacks. A couple of times, Ermac had gotten Raizo with his Mystic Slam. He used green energy to lift him up and slam him around a few times before he blasted Raizo away with his Mystic Energy Blast. Raizo was hurt, but he would not give up. Raizo kept thinking about having a weapon, when suddenly a katana sword appeared before him. "What the hell? How did that get there?" Raizo exclaimed. "Never mind how! Use it against him!" Skarlet cried. Raizo grabbed the sword and began slashing and hacking at Ermac, until he finally rammed the sword into his heart and tore it back out and chopped off his head. Even though Ermac was dead, there were still many more souls for Raizo and Skarlet to fight.

To keep a very long story short, Raizo and Skarlet teamed up against the other stolen souls of the kombatants that Nightmare had somehow stolen and trapped into the Soul Edge after Spawn killed them. Nightmare stood in front of them, panting with fury. Raizo and Skarlet stood in front of him panting to catch their breath, but were equally furious. "You fools are incredible fighters, I'll give you that! But you are no match against the power of darkness! It's time for you to see my true wrath! Sword, give me strength!" Nightmare cried as he lifted the Soul Edge up high. "This ends now, Nightmare!" Raizo cried fiercely. Raizo dashed towards Nightmare and began to fight fiercely against him, but Nightmare was much too powerful for him. He repeatedly hammered and slashed him with his massive sword, severely wounding Raizo. They fought for several hours, but poor Raizo could not stand up against Nightmare's wrath and fury. "After all that I have done for you...after all that we've been through...you still think you have the right to defy me?" Nightmare roared as he grabbed Raizo by the neck. He slammed him back down to the ground and stabbed the Soul Edge into his chest, making him scream in howling agony from the intense pain. "NOOOO! RAIZO!" Skarlet screeched. Skarlet tried to run foward and help Raizo, but Nightmare would not give her that chance. He grabbed her and threw her aside, nearly sending her falling off the ledge of the pyramid.

Nightmare turned back around and grabbed Raizo's neck, and held him up high as he glared at him. "Raizo...my dear child! How you have disappointed me! Did you know that there was once a time when I looked at you, that I felt such pride and joy? You were going to be the one, Raizo. You were the one who would replace me and lead the Armies of Hell against the world! But now...look at us! Look at what's become of us because of your selfishness! Do you know how much you have hurt me with your resistance? Do you know how much you have shamed me?" Nightmare growled. Raizo suddenly began to laugh. "Why else do you think I did it...you old and ugly monster? You really think that I wanted to become your bitch? I'd rather die than work for you!" Raizo spat. Nightmare cried out with fury as he slammed him to the ground and stomped his foot on his chest, crushing his ribs. "You little swine! Maybe it was a mistake that I offered you my help! Maybe it was a big mistake to trust you after all! I should've left you to rot and suffer!" Nightmare snarled. "Then what are you waiting for, asshole? Go ahead! KILL ME!" Raizo shouted. Skarlet managed to stand back up to see what was going on, and she gasped in horror as she saw Raizo being pinned to the ground by Nightmare. "Now to do something that I should've done a long time ago!" Nightmare growled as he rose his sword up for the kill.

Skarlet gasped and felt that strange feeling of defense again; she would rather risk her own life to save her new boyfriend than see this monster kill him. "NOOOOO!" Skarlet screamed as she ran towards Nightmare. Before Nightmare could react, Skarlet stabbed her Bloody Blades into the back of his neck as hard and as deep as she possibly could, and successfully forced Nightmare away from Raizo. Nightmare screamed in agony as he was stabbed, and he unfortunately dropped the Soul Edge as Skarlet tightly hung onto him and kept stabbing Nightmare. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" Skarlet shrieked with fury as she kept stabbing Nightmare. Raizo managed to stand back up, and gasped as he saw this. He caught sight of the Soul Edge and looked at Nightmare; now was his only chance. Nightmare finally grabbed Skarlet and slammed her down on her back as he towered over her. "You will pay for that, you wretch!" Nightmare snarled. Raizo ran towards the Soul Edge and picked it up, taking aim for Nightmare. "Offer your soul!" Nightmare growled as he hovered his claw above her chest. "I have a better idea, Nightmare! Turn around!" Raizo cried. Nightmare did turn around...and screamed loudly as Raizo rammed the Soul Edge into his blackened, cold, and wicked heart. "GO TO HELL...AND STAY THERE!" Raizo screamed as he pierced Nightmare's heart out. Nightmare let loose a horrible cry that could be heard worldwide before Raizo finally tore out the Soul Edge and decapitated him. Raizo and Skarlet ran away as Nightmare's body began to glow ominously bright before his body finally exploded into smithereens; the Scourge of Soul Edge was dead at long last, and Raizo was finally free!

***Ta-da! It's finally finished! Just one last epilouge before it's truly done! Stay tuned!* :D**


	19. Chapter 19

***Epilogue Time! Here's what happens after Raizo finally escapes the evil bondage of Nightmare! Hope you all enjoy!* ;)**

Raizo and Skarlet slowly walked down the pyramid together, holding hands. It was all finally over and everything would finally settle down. The evil that began to spread around the worlds of Mortal Kombat faded away and everyone could be at peace. The souls of the slain from Spawn's fury were ressurrected and everyone moved on with their lives. But as Raizo and Skarlet began walking away from the pyramid and towards a forest, they were approached by many powerful fighters: The kombatants that Spawn killed earlier. Raizo and Skarlet felt very nervous and tense; was this another battle that they had to go through? As they prepared for battle, they were both given quite a surprise as all the kombatants bowed to them; a sign of absolute respect that Raizo had not seen from anyone in many years. Raiden revealed to Raizo that even though his motives as a Hellspawn were not pure, that his bravery and courage as a human against the evil Nightmare were quite worthy of praise as a hero. Raiden also congratulated Skarlet for helping Raizo throughout his journey, and now that Shao Kahn and his evil allies were gone, that she was free. Suddenly; a portal of some sort appeared in front of them and Raizo and Skarlet were instructed by Raiden to walk through and return home in peace. As Raizo and Skarlet left, they nodded their heads silently...this was only the beginning of a new series of adventures for them!**  
**

***THE END! Nuff said; seriously, this may be my longest story yet! Please read it, review it, and share it with your friends! Thank you and have a great day!* :)**


End file.
